At Random
by at-a-glance
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. Chp 73, Terminus Trilogy, Death, destruction, it was all part of the process.
1. Rooftops

"Stupid Danny," I muttered as I walked into my home, it was empty, it was always empty.

I walked through the large empty house and up to my room. But I realized I didn't want to be in such a dark setting today. I usually love it, just I cant handle it right now. I think the roof is the best bet, no one will care of there is no one even here.

I went to the Attic after dropping my stuff lazily on my floor, putting things away is overrated anyway. I went through the window that led to the roof. I seated myself at the highest peak, but refused to face North, I can see most of Amity from my roof, including his house. So I turn my back to it.

I hate my life is an overstatement, cause I may have a horrible family but I have great friends who love me and support me. Agh then why am I feeling so depressed? Danny is the cause. Danny is always the cause of all my emotions.

Today was really no big deal at all. He sat with Valerie instead of me and Tucker, nothing right? They have nothing going on between them, I'm not over possessive. Good he has other friends. But then that makes me realize I don't have other friends. Again, no big deal, but I cant put my finger on it, it cant be jealousy, I don't want him. At least I've told my self that, so now I'm not sure.

I know he's only my friend, only my friend. But couldn't there be any more or am I simply Sam, his friend. I want more, but does he? I want to cry but is it really worth the trouble right now? I try to tell myself I don't need him or anybody. I am strong I'm smart, I can handle things. But I want somebody to hold me, protect me, kiss me, make me feel wanted and make me feel pretty.

And there's no one else in the world quite as strong and loving as Danny, no body as protective, as great, as handsome... Ahh I am doing it again, telling myself things I know but they only make me more unhappy. He doesn't want a goth, he wants a tramp. Ok maybe I'm being too rough, he wants everybody else who isn't me.

I can't blame me, as many guys that hit on me for my body, I know no body wants me for me. Just being attractive or independent. I don't think I'm pretty, or hot. Maybe moms are right when they warn guys only want one thing. But I know for sure, a definite fact, that Danny doesn't like girls for their looks. I am willing to strike Paulina from the record, with her being a Siren and all.

The sun is setting and it's getting cold, but I don't care. When you're lonely you don't care about anything. Well except for the deep longing for love and affection. My thoughts keep saying Danny, Danny, Danny. I want to call but I fought with him. I said he was ignoring me too much and that I think he thinks I am easily replaced.

What did he say after I stormed off, he had said it so quietly and I had already been a little out of ear shot. I want to know. But I wont. Damn me and my anger.

I only have two feelings, happiness and anger. I rarely show myself sad and lust and love don't ever show. So I'm either in a good mood or bad mood. Ok so I am emotional, but most of the time I'm happy or mad. It's not like I overlook all my emotions and I do express them. Just no person besides Danny could make them all work.

Then sun is gone the stars are out, but no moon tonight. Yeah on the one night I want some pretty moonlight there is none. I watch the stars tears falling form my eyes. All I can think about is how he will never desire me and no one will get me like he does. He's got to be the love of my life, figures, it's the one person I cant have.

I hear footsteps and I look north to see a figure approaching my door. He knocks and somehow I gain courage to shout "Up here." You should have seen his face, to see me peaking over the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" He calls.

"Why do you need to know?" I spit back, I'm being to harsh, but I can't help it.

He joins me on the roof, his eyes locked on me the whole time. "You didn't listen to me."

"Do you think I care?" I say not looking at him.

"Well you should." He says crossly then calms himself. "Why are you always so far away?"

"I'm not far away, you push me."

"I try not to." He sighs, he sounds sad. "Sam you got me upside down. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could even get this all through to you."

"Get what through to me?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't even know anymore. I had some long rant planned out, but..."

"You forgot?" I finish for him.

He scratches the back of his head nervously. "I don't know why, but the second I got near you, I sort of blanked out. You don't understand Sam, you mean a lot to me."

"Uh-huh." I sigh apathetically, like I've never heard this before. "If it's all the same I'd rather not listen to more lies."

"No, I'm serious, Sam I can't ever ignore you. Never, you think you're disposable, but you can't be replaced."

I meet with his eyes, they have a genuine look in them. I cant help but bit my lip, I want desperately to believe him but my trust is not easily won over. He's always had my trust, but lately I don't think he cares. I open my mouth to say something but he puts up a hand to stop me.

"Before you tell me you don't believe me, can't you just understand that you are my best friend and I care so deeply about you?"

Damn he can read me, but I feel like I'm pushing my luck with him. "How deeply?" I ask nervously, where am I taking this?

He sighs at my request for specifics. "Enough to say..." He pauses, "to say I," He cant do it "I love you."

What was that last part? I love you? No way, no way, is this real? Did I fall off the roof and die? My mind is off like a rocket.

"Sam, Sam?" He looks at me with confusion. "I can understand if you don't..."

I cut him off with a kiss followed by a hug, "Of course I do, of course."

Friendships and love is tricky. Sometimes it's just best not to get tangled into it. But if ever you have found the right one, try your hardest to let them know. Although all the misery and confusion was so worth this one moment under the starry skies on my roof.

"I love you Danny." I sigh as my head rest on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me, we stay silent.

Let us stay in silent rapture, one world away.


	2. My Michelle

"My Michelle"

Ok so I was never actually the coolest kid in class, but I learned to accept it. I've got two good friends and of course my baby, and if you don't know me, well baby is my PDA. Yup I'm a techno geek and who really cares, I already had a painful lesson about accepting myself. Of course ever since Danny changed we've all been learning lessons.

Let me tell you one thing I'm very smooth, ok so more like full of it. I know it, but I don't care, the only two people who can hear me don't mind anyway. So I boast about being suave although I have yet to earn a date, and I do though have some charm, and hey I'm not to bad to look at either. Although I have yet to get a girl to look at me, even Danny has girls after him, Valerie, Sam, and some other girls too. All I've had was baby.

Well now I've got a girl, of course she's a geek, but a hot geek. I loved her when I first saw her with her shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, she's pale and often carries around a pink PDA. And she's very good around Sam and Danny although I still cant let her in on the secret, oh well she understands, she's just that perfect. My sweet Michelle.

"Tucker are you typing on that PDA again, come on or we'll miss the movie." Michelle called playfully. Tucker smiled and followed his waiting girlfriend.

"You look really good tonight." He complimented.

"Are you saying I look bad every other night?"

"No, I mean, well you get it."

"Ha just teasing cutie." She smiled and messed with his beret.

"Hey." Tucker said immediately adjusting it.

"I love you too, come on or we wont get a seat."

Tucker ran after her as she playfully tried to elude him. Like they really cared about the movie all they did was want to be together. And it was a perfect match for the perfect pair of kids.


	3. Sense of Stability

"Sense of Stability"

Everyone knows that everyday can be your last and that nothing is certain. But that's not entirely true, you have at least a seventy percent amount of knowing you will wake up tomorrow and at least you have a good bet of knowing you'll see your friends tomorrow alive and kicking. Unlike us, there is no stability no sure fire way to know if we will ever see Danny alive again.

So that's why we always try to make the best of each other. Tucker, Danny, and me just trying to spend our time together wisely, since Danny has ghost powers,and making the best of our moments. Cause yeah nothing is certain, tomorrow I could be gone, but I know I actually have a fighting chance where as Danny does not.

I look over, the boys aren't watching the movie they are just goofing off in my basement. But who cares, time is of the essence and we all know that we wont always be together forever although we always really hope, we hope to grow up together but we know better.

Tucker throws a piece of ice up in the air and Danny shots it with an ecto-blast from his finger. Just the occasional horseplay that boys often do. Well maybe that's why I don't have girl friends because I don't want to do my nails ,hair and make-up and gossip about the latest fashion or trend, I love just hanging out or playing mindless video games, and goofing off. That's what it's all about why should I, a teenager, act all mature to impress someone. Its madness. But with Danny and Tucker I'm just one of the guys, they wont take special care cause I'm a girl and they don't expect me to be prissy, they just want me to be Sam.

We always have a good time together, something in me always yearns for the good times to never end, but I know better, and I've also prepared myself for the emotion distress that will come when Danny doesn't win, I'm sure Tucker and Jazz have too, I know it'll suck but he always says "it's my responsibility, whether I want it to be or not," or "it's for the good of humanity." You know what screw humanity, if any of these people really believe they deserve to live then they are wrong, Danny is pure unlike these jerks that inhabit the world. Does he even think that if they were in his position that they would do the same, no they wouldn't, they would use these powers for personal gain, not for selfless reasons. Not for "the good of humanity."

But that's the thing Danny isn't like other people, he wont ever do something like that, he'd never even think to use his powers for evil. Too bad no body else knows that, but that's ok, for those who were lucky, like us, to have known him will always have the honor of meeting the last pure human alive.

Tucker immediately throws some ice at me, "Hey Sam are you alive?" He teases.

"What do you want." I ask a little annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted. But I don't stay angry, I cant.

"Uh the movie's over, so are we gonna watch another, or do something else?" Danny says.

"Let's just watch another not like there's anything to do anyway." Tucker suggests.

I shrug and put in another one. And then sit back down next to Danny who is in the middle. Yup just three friends hanging out just letting life pass by. There's a time and place for everything and there are reasons why things happen, and there's a destination for everyone. I just sit here remembering all our memories and I realized it'll be times like these that I'll miss the most. But hey every night that we wasted always got us through those never ending days, and maybe this is what it's all about, and this will be all we had. Perhaps we dont have stabillty, but we do have a sense of it.


	4. Am I Your Anything

The mirror imagine that refelcted in his eyes weren't what one would expect from two innocent blue eyes. At a glance one would see the blue and think nothing of it, unless you stare for a few more seconds, then and only then will you see what is truly there. Or not there. He seemed normal enough, just a normal scrawny teen that attended Casper High, he seemed like nothing special or unique. He was just sort of there. Ocassional beatings from the highschool footbal "hero" andhe had a few friends, he seemed like he would fade into obsceurity.

But that wasnt the real truth behind the kid known as Danny Fenton. There were only three people who knew what it was he was hiding. And they all planned to take that to their graves unless he said otherwise.That was what they all shared, a goth, a techno-geek, and a book worm, they all were there for thatstrange kid. He was different, and not in the traditional sense.

Anyone who ever spent a few minutes talking to him would see the unatural look in his eyes, almost as if there was something hidden behind them. Blue, almost any blue could describe them, but others swore they'd seen green, although no one in his family had green eyes. The strange thing was that there wasnt green mixed in with the blue, it was like it would flicker across his eyes. Especially in his rage. But the sad thing was no one would talk to him, unless they wanted to insult him. Maybe three or four other people, besides his sister, would engage in conversation with a kid like him.

Danny had always seemed nervous and very observant, almost as if he was expecting things to jump out at him. Whenever he opened boxes he kept his face away from the opening and almost always jumped sideways when he opend his locker. No one could figure out why he was always late for class or where he'd disapear to all the time. Sometimes they sweared he would disapear momentarily under an extremely embarassing sitution. Strange as it was people just tened to shake it off, not giving it much thought at all.

It was a cold Novemeber when they never saw him again. He'd died, apparently, but no one understood why. He just did, although when someone brought up the idea of sucide it was immediately and brutally shoot down by the over protective goth who'd loved him.

"Danny would never do that! Besides that's not how he died anyway!" She yelled, before being pulled away by his sister Jazz. She comforted the goth as she cried and moaned. Luckily Jazz pulled the goth away before she spilled Danny's hidden secret. She was adorned in more blackand seemed more bitter now, if that was even possible. sam had nearly beaten the life out of Paulina when the popular girl made a horrible statement about Danny. She would have killed her too if it hadnt been for the conscious that Sam had.

Later that day a memorial service was held for the unknown teen, many could care less and all sat bordely, not giving two damns about him. Although the ungrateful people owed him more than they knew. The auditorium was unusualy cold despite the heat being cranked up. A few words were said and a moment of silence followed, only to be disrupted by a ghostly sigh.

"Am I your anything?" It drifted through everyone's ears and left a small pang in their hearts. It was him, but he was gone. Only a desperatley lonely spirit was left.


	5. Sing To Me

"Sing To Me"

So Sam never told anyone of her exceptional voice, she figured nobody needed to know. Sam could sing beautifully but not in the amatuer range of hip hops voices, if you asked her almost all those girls had a similar and un-original voice. But of course no one had ever heard Sam's sweet voice, except for a few maids who'd passed by her room when she'd been absent mindedly singing an Afi song. Her pitch always matched with Davey's voice but her tone was a little more girly.

Sam's friends never knew of their gothic friend's muse. And as far as Sam was concerned they never would that was until one day she was caught.

Danny was extremely exhausted after a long fight with a ghost. He was struggling just to walk home but he was too drained to even thinkor try to fly. Pain wracked his body as he continued his strife to get home, suddenly a sweet sound reached him almost like an echo from a heavenly creature. A seraphin echo that lifted up in it's own meloncholy tone. Danny was immediately drawn to it like a moth to flame. It was a stupid idea to go looking for the owner of such a voice but the familarity of it only drove him closer.

That's when he saw a familar figure come into view. Could this be the owner of the sweet voice. The closer he drew the more the person became someone he knew. But then he thought that this couldnt have been the owner. But the closer he got the louder the sound became, this was surely the owner. But the owner was Sam? How could that be?

Danny tread on silent feet, but they werent silent enough to keep the song going. Sam stopped, she thought she'd heard footsteps resounding on the frozen ground. Fear struck her, who had heard her no one was suppose to know. She hoped it was a stranger who was just passing by.

She had to look, the temptation was too strong. And she turned to see Danny standing in motionless awe.

"Umm hi Danny," Sam began hoping he hadnt heard anything and that maybe her senses werent as dull as she pressumed.

"Wow, Sam that was amazing."

"Uh I dont know what you're talking about." But he raised an eyebrow at her, dashing her hopes of her secret remaining concealed. She sighed looked down for a second then back up. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, but I did like it. So why are you so ashamed?"

"I dont know I just was never really into gloating or anything. Singing cant be that much of a talent."

"But your really good and not only that, your voice is unique, it doesnt sound like anything the hip hop artist can do. It's much better."

Sam blushed at the compliment, she couldnt help but feel special. "Please dont tell anyone Danny." She said.

"Ok, ok I wont."

"Promise?"

"I promise, but will you sometimes sing for me?" He asked.

"Oh, so you're black mailing me now?" She asked raising an eyebrow and placing her hand on her hips.

"No, and I really dont want to make you do anything you dont want to, but you know since I know that you can, maybe you could, every so often." He stuttered trying to make sense to the goth.

She sighed, and looked at him, he really was trying. "Well I guess I couldnt see any harm in it, but only if I want to, and you cant tell anyone. Deal?"

"Deal." Danny smiled. He left after that and suddenly he didnt even seem to notice the pain he once felt. Almost like Sam had taken that away with her lovely singing. Her voice floated up to him as he flew away.

"I hear the morning choir, Sing to me, their elegy. So beautiful." She sang.

* * *

Another inspiration from AFI, the last few words were from the song A Story At Three.


	6. A Fight With the Mirror

A Fight With The Mirror

* * *

Ah, a narcissist's best friend the mirror. For any vain person out there they would love to see their "perfect" reflection gazing back at them with love. It must be a splendid feeling to enjoy looking in the mirror, to enjoy seeing the preson you believe to be "perfect" looking at you with such longing. 

But hey not everyone can stand their own reflection. I know I cant. I couldnt say I'm ugly cause I'm not, but I cant say I'm beautiful either. I'm just plain. Normal I guess. Well I guess that this goes with that saying "in the eye of the beholder" I guess... But what do I see?Certainly not a boy at all. I would say more of a monster staring back at me.

And no not those horror movie monsters with the multiple heads or the one covered in fur with huge fangs. I would say more of a destructive person with evil beneath the surface. Yeah, that seems to fit me well. I'm not evil, but I'm certainly capable of mass destruction and a startling ablity to drive up the body count like you wouldnt believe.

So I guess the real question is if I have so much power why dont I use it for my own advantage? The only answer could be is that I cant. Well at least mentally I cant, I dont understand how people could walk upon the bruised backs of others so that they might have a chance to get ahead in life. How could anyone ever do that?

Like lets take Vlad for instance, he'll break anyone who gets in the way of his success. I fail to see the point. Well maybe thats why he constantly tells me I havent a clue, maybe there's something to being evil that is so invigrating that cause him to enjoy it. Do I just not know the feeling, and I think the bigger question is do I really want to find what it's like?

So then whats the big thrill of being a hero. Maybe if I was like Superman, now there's a guy people idolize or maybe Batman, those are the heros people love and sing the praises of. But who will love and scream my name in joy and bliss? Just once I'd like to hear a crowd say "look it's Danny Phantom he'll save us!" instead of the usual "oh my God it's the ghost kid,somebody catch it!" or "Good God, hide the children!"But I guess thats a wish to fair.

As far as I know there isnt much of a rush in being the hero and it really isnt that satisfying to boot. But then when you've been given a gift and a curse it seems that there will never be any true satification in the end. Maybe's its because I'm not normal, maybe it's the fact that I am a freak.

Before I head downstairs I take one last look into my own eyes and even I cant see pass them. But I think to myself isn't all of this pointless? Self indulgent? Implicitly arrogant?Maybe.Everything's pointless in the end.Yet I digress...


	7. Danny for Short

"Danny for Short"

* * *

I had two kids, now I'm down to one. Of course this is never how I imangined to end up with one again. I never thought I'd have to bury my own kid. But then again, what parent ever thinks about putting their child into the ground. It's not suppose to go that way, your kids are suppose to make your funeral plans. 

I lost him, and I cant help but blame myself. My wife, oh she's so wonderful, tells me it wasnt my fault and it wasnt anyone's fault but the ghost boy's. And I believed her til tonight. Jazz my daughter told me why he's gone, and I can hardly believer her. What should I believe, nothing seems to make sense anymore. Maybe he was really and truly was the ghost boy but what if she's lieing?Then again Jazz has no reason to lie to me.

Early today she came to me and said she needed to talk to me. I didnt know why, usualy she's the councelor of the family but if she needed guidance who was I to say no.

"Dad, do you know why Danny died?" She'd asked.

"Well sweetie no body really knows why anything happens but..." I began only to be cut off by her.

"No, I mean do you know the cause?"

"Well yeah, it was the ghost boy I thought you knew that,"

She sighed then looked at me. "Dad, Danny wasnt killed by the ghost boy, umm he was the ghost boy."

"Are ok Jazz, there's no way that..."

"Well yeah there is, it was the lab accident it changed him somehow, but it didnt make him a different person. It just gave him powers."

"Ghost powers? Did you think Danny had ghost powers?" I asked confused.

"No I dont think, I know."

"Why would you never tell us this, especially if it was life threatning?" I said trying to keep my cool, although I was extremely mad and hurt that my kids would things like this from me.

"We were scared. I mean its not that we never considered telling you, but we didnt know how you'd react, if you try to hurt him or you'd understand. We both agreed that it was safer just to never tell you two, so at least he would be safe at home."

"Why did he do all those horrible things?" I persued thinking of the age all question of 'where did I go wrong?'

"Uh well he didnt mean to most of the time he stumbled upon crimes by accident or was framed by other ghosts. The truth of it was he was only trying to do good and rid the town of ghosts."

"He was trying to be the hero." I murmmered.

"Yes. Should we tell mom?" She asked.

I thought of my wife upstairs, she'd been so depressed, I thought it might kill her to find that her little boy was the very thing we tried so hard to destroy. It would just break her heart to know that he felt soafaird of us that he wouldnt even tell us the truth to save himself.I shook my head and watched Jazz go. Danny was Maddie's boy and Jazz's was my girl.

I decided to leave Maddie's respect for Danny intact. She'd loved her son more than anything in the world and it wasnt that she hated Jazz she loved her daughter too, but there was just some connection that formed between those two when he was young that was very special. And it wasnt that me and Danny were distant either, cause I loved my son too. Some how I think it was just who got to name who that started these bonds.

I choose Jasmine's name and she choose Daniel's name. Of course I never liked the name Danny to be perfectly honest but it grew on me. As did he. And I feel horrible for Maddie cause she lost her bond when Danny died. At least I still had Jazz. But whats worse is my wife's once lovely violet eyes are dulled with pain.

I dont think there are any amount of words that can fully espress what she was going through and I suppose it didnt help the fact that she'd held her dying son in her arms. Yet he was too far to hear us. And now he's gone. He's really gone.

My only son, Daniel, or Danny for short is gone. I dont beleive in angels or God, but up til now I'm hoping that they are real. Because I want him to be somewhere better than here, somewhere safe. But if there's comfort in anything that there's great pride in dying with aheroic diginity and at least he got that.


	8. Danny For Short pt2

I cant stand it. Jazz says I cant keep doing this, but I cant help it. I havent left the house and I hardly show my face around the house. I just lay here and stare at his photo. It's all I have.I know it's a bad idea to sit here and mope but I do it anyway.

Is he's gone, is he's really gone? I might not have even believed it if I hadnt held him as he died. I cant even fully come to terms with it. First he's here now he's not, and somehow it's gotta be my fault. That ghost killed him, and it never would have happened if it werent for my profession.I should've acted quicker, should've run faster. If I had maybe he'd still be here...

It's late and I can feel drowsiness setting in on me. I dont want to sleep, I dont. Whenever I do I always have to relive that day. And I hate doing that, imagine having a nightmare every night that you cant escape ever. But whats worse when I wake up I cant go to my baby's room and find him there. Cause he's never there.

Sometimes I wish one day when I wake up I'll go to his room and find him sleeping peacfully under the covers, and that this all would've been a horrible nightmare. But this is only wishful thinking. He is never going to be there and I know that. But sometimes we all need dreams just to get through reality.

I've never wanted to be far away from here before but I feel like I cant stay here. But I wont ruin Jazz's or Jack's life. Although we all could use change and I'm sure none of us can stand it here, somehow leaving here would be like leaving Danny alone. I cant do that. And the last thing I want to do is uproot Jazz from her friends and school and make her life harder. Isnt it already hard enough?

Finally after the soft murmers from downstairs end I fall asleep. I really hoped Jack would come up here and keep me awake but it sounds like he went for a drive. And Jazz definately went to her room to cry. So now I'm falling asleep and going back to a few days ago...

* * *

"Maddie!" Called Jack happily. "Let's go, there's been a Phantom siting near the Nasty Burger, maybe we'll get him this time." 

"Alright. The Nasty Burger? Isnt that where Danny is?" Maddie said thoughtfully.

"Um yeah." Jazz said nervously."Say, can I come with you guys?" Jazz aked putting on a fake smile.

"Sure Jazz get in the RV." Jack answered proudly.

It was strange how the two parents didnt notice how suspicous Jazz was acting but they were too excited about catching the ghost boy.

When they all got there the battle Danny was fighting had already died down. Soon it was just a matter of catching Skulker in the thermos. And maybe all those times of always winning made him cocky or maybe he was just distracted by something, but whatever it was it gave Skulker the upper hand.

When Jack and Maddie got there they saw a few more scattering people leaving the scene and that when they saw Sam and Tucker, but no Danny.

"Where's Danny?" Asked Maddie worriedly.

"Uhh," The two said each one out of excuses. Before they could answer they all heard a loud scream.

"Danny." Maddie said quickly looking behind her after that. "Jack where is that comming from!"

"That alley, the one the ghost boy went into." Jack said quickly.

Maddie was off like a shot and was soon follwed by Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Maddie made it to the alley first and what she saw might have completely changed her forever.

Danny was laying face down on the cement with a fresh pool of blood forming beneath him. She immediately ran to his side and turned him over. He was hardly alive. She propped him into her lap and whispered he'd be ok, but he only groaned. His eyes were open but he he couldnt respond.

Jack had just turned the corner with the kids behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. Causing Jazz to slam into him, and Tucker into her, and Sam into Tucker.

"Somebody call an ambulance." Jack said to the kids knowing they had cell phones and he didnt.

Jazz grabbed Sam and Tucker and lead them away they didnt need to see this, and Tucker or Sam had to call for help.

Jack kneeled beside his wife and son and rubbed Danny's hair. Maddie now had Danny's blood all over her especially her gloves, because she was trying to stop the bleeding from the deep gash in her son's chest. The parents already knew, it was already too late. Infact the wound was so deep that it looked as if he was bleeding black.

"Please hold on Danny." She told him.

Danny's eyes flickered back and forth from his parents and he wore a sorry look, and maybe words may have been useless in this moment. But his look was an apology and they both could tell. Then he closed his sparkling blue eyes for the final time. And Maddie couldnt feel his breathing anymore. He was gone.

* * *

I awoke again. It came back again and it always does. But the dream isnt what distrubed me, it was a cool hand on my cheek and I couldnt sworn a felt cold kiss upon my forhead. I blame this spectral alarm on my own greif but I cant keep myself from going into his room. 

She opened the door and noticed the strange temperture decrease in his room. There was no body she could see in there but she knew he had been there. That's when she noticed a small paper that hadnt been there before. She crossed the cold room and went to the letter.

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
_

_I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
_

_I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same_

_I dont know how to say this, but I'm just so sorry_

_Can you ever forgive me for what I've become, _

_I'm just so glad that I was your son._

_Love always and forever,_

_Danny_

I was crying as I read it, I didnt understand it fully, but it was a matter that he came back and did this. And he did it for me. I'll always love my son no matter what. Sometimes I know I"ll never know why any of this happened but at least I know he's ok. And hope he always knows that I love him, my one and only Danny.


	9. Wait Forever

_Danny looked up and met with her eyes, she was scared and he could tell._

_"Please dont go..."_

_"It's ok, I'm not afraid."He answered bravely, even though he was scared._

_"But you dont even know what you're doing, anything can happen,anything."_

_"Dont feel lonely, I'll be back, I promise I'll come back."_

_

* * *

_

Sam lay awake in her bed, she never slept anymore, sleep was for the lucky. She wasnt lucky. Maybe she could rest had she said what she'd wanted to a year ago. Unfortunately she couldnt take back what happened and she couldnt go back. The only love she ever wanted and she threw it all away.

She got up and stared out the window. Her parents warned of the lack of sleep was bad for her health. What did they know about anything anyway? How could they possibly know what it was like to never see anyone again and not know what had happened to them? Until they understood she wouldnt listen to them.

Sam decided a nice walk at midnight would help her clear her mind, so she went out her window and left through the courtyard. They were fast asleep, no one would see her leave. She strolled down the dark street and made her way to the park, a comforting place for her. Nature always was understanding.

So Sam went to her favorite little pond area. It was a heavily vegatated area and no one ever went there, not like anyone would bother her at this hour. The pond radiated the light of the silver summer moon. And the trees provided her with a lovely black covering from the purple veil of the moon.

"Why did he go? He said he'd come back. He lied to me, he lied." She said out loud bitterly. Sam ran her delicate fingers through the soft grass beneath her. And for a moment she pretended he was here with her and they were enjoying the scene together. She was just so tired.

_"Sorry Sam, he's gone..." _Jazz's voice echoed through her mind.

Sam shook her head free of those words, those untrue words. But just because they never found his body never meant that he was alive. And as much as it hurt to say or think it Danny was dead. And she knew it. Sam had a small logic if she just believed he was ok then she'd make it a through another day.

She only needed one more day with him, she was so lost without him. All she wanted was to say goodbye. Sometimes she just couldnt believe he was gone and never coming back when he said he would.

A small breeze blew through the trees and it chilled her. It didnt bother Sam any, her heart was already cold and Tucker had already called her on that. But as much as Tucker tried to convince that life would go on it never helped her. And then there was Valerie who tried to convince her that Danny was in "Heaven."

It was laughable, surely a girl who battled ghosts would know there was no heaven. But Sam remembered the service for Danny, where a man gave promises of golden gates and sweet angels, what a lie. But anywhere had to beat the hell out of here.

Another breeze echoed through the trees, singing the song of life just isnt fair, and it wasnt. Sam sighed, maybe she should just go home. It was just too depressing here, not like it was any less depressing anywhere else, but still. Not too far away from here she'd stood with Danny as he told her that he was coming back.

Another more stronger breeze seemed to push Sam to the fountain that she never wanted to stand at alone, the one she wanted to see Danny at. Confused she went there anyway as an unknown force pushed her closer.

"Ok, ok are you happy, I'm standing in the most depressing place in Amity." She yelled at the wind as it slowed. That's when Sam realized where she was. She sat at the fountain's edge and cried.

"Why would a pretty girl be out here so late with such a sad face?" Came a soft and familar voice.

Sam looked up and stared at the apparation of her best friend.He seemed to glow andhis snow white hair shinedbeautifully in the moonlight,"No," She trembled. He wasnt suppose to be dead and he wasnt suppose to come back as a ghost. "Please say it isnt so..."

"Then I wont. But just because things turned out this way doesnt mean that I"m a lier or that I wanted to hurt you." He said sitting beside her only to make her inch away."Oh come on Sam, you wanted me back so badly and know you wont even look at me."

"Well yeah, I wanted you back alive, you werent suppose to die. Why couldnt you just have told me the truth? Why did you lie?" Sam answered bitterly.

"Sam how was I suppose to know I'd be killed when I left, and second of all how could I have told you that? I could never hurt you Sam and thought you could understand that."

"Well maybe I dont get you as much as you thought I did. I thought I had it figured out. You dont understand how painful it is to not know where you're best friend is." Freshly forming tears sparkled in Sam's eyes. "It's not suppose to be this way."

"I know, I know, but thats just the way it happened. Sam I cant stay." He sighed.

"I knew I couldnt keep you. But before you go I just have one thing to say." He smiled at her. "Danny I always wanted to tell you but I never could, I love you but I guess it's too late for that now."

"Maybe, you have to move on, but I'll keep your words forever. And just so you know I loved you too."

"Oh Danny why cant I have you?" Sam cried throwing herself on him.

"Because, I'm a ghost, you have no future with a ghost."

"Let me come with you. I..." But she was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"No, dont you ever think that way." He growled. "You have to stay and I have to go. There will never be any us. No matter what you may think, you cant give up so that there will be. We had our chance and we both refused to use it. I'll never forget you but remember just because I'm gone from site doesnt mean that I"m not there for you."

Sam nodded and fell into her last embrace with him. "I'll be with you again right?" She whispered.

"Sure, eventually but for now we'll be apart and when it's your turn to go I'll be waiting with open arms."

"I'll wait." Sam sighed. And then he broke free from her arms.

"Goodbye Sam." He said before disappearing.

Sam got up slowly gathering herself. So she'd have to wait. She could wait forever if possible.


	10. Without You

"Would you just shut up I'm really sick of this." Danny yelled his eyes glowing green.

I felt shamed and hurt that I had to fight my best-friend but I just couldnt back down. He wouldnt get it and he needed to.

"No Danny, not til you understand that you're closing us all out, and I'm worried."I said calmly trying to not get cross with him, and also trying to ease his anger.

I could tell that my best friend, sixteen year old Danny knew that already. And maybe the truth of it was he hadnt been trying to isolate himself, but he couldnt seem to maintain a normal life and hunt ghosts. The pressure was crushing him, his whole life was breaking and I guess my little song and dance routine was becoming old.

"Hey, I know you care, hey I know everyone around me cares, but I dont need you're nagging."

"I'm not nagging, I'm just trying to help..."I squeeked,I could sense his anger.

"STOP helping! I dont need it from you or anyone else. I dont want help!" He growled.

I snapped,I was right he wasnt going to listen. "Danny cut it out! Honestly just take some damn help when it's offered!"I yelled surprising the raven haired boy.

He couldnt bear my lecture, I must've sounded like Jazz. But I didnt know of any other way to help him. How could he ignore my help, my concern? I just wanted him to know how much I truly cared.

"You know what Sam, I dont need this from you or anyone else. Maybe if you cant seem to take my "isolation" then we just shouldnt hang out anymore." He said coldly.

No, he couldnt be serious, was he really destroying our friendship, one that we thought was forever, one that held through good times and bad. And it was all coming down after some stupid fight about ghost hunting! If I hadnt let my anger controll me maybe I wouldnt have agreed.

"FINE, then I guess you and I arent friends. And as far as I'm concerned I hate you Daneil Fenton." I retorted, and I didnt quite realize what I'd said until he stormed out.

'Did I just say that?' I thought and once noticing that I really had said something so hurtful to him, I took off after him. "Danny wait!" I called as I'd burst out from my house.

I looked around, but I didnt see him around, he has ghost powers so he most likely flew off before I could catch up. I'd seen the heartbreak on his face when I'd said I hated him. I knew that wasnt true, then why had I said it? I was stupid, that's why. Ugh so stupid, stupid!

I ran for one of the places I was sure he'd be, I knew him well enough to know where'd he'd run to. And just as I'd thought, there he was by those bushes we'd had our fake-out-makeout. He was really only there for the hilltop, but sometimes I wondered if there was a sentimental reason for him always being there.

But he wasnt alone. There was Skulker, looking more vicious then ever. Or maybe it was because Danny wasnt trying. 'Oh God Danny please try.' I thought desperately, as if somehow I could reach him. But he didnt, was he giving up? No, he wouldnt, he couldnt, I know this is my fault.

The fight didnt last very long,Skulker had Danny, and he didnt fight back he just excepted the blade, as it cut through his flesh, he didnt even scream. And it all flashed before my eyes so quickly, but just as Danny had fallen to his knees I jumped out with a thermos. I wished I had moved faster, but I'd been paralyzed with fear.

Danny was on his side when I reached him. He propped him up in my in arms and held him closely.

"No. Danny, I'm so sorry, dont go." I cried all the whilementally praying'God please dont take him from me.'

He smiled at me, and spoke gently. "I'm sorry.I made my mistakes, and let you down. I cant hold on for too long. This is my fault, I ran my whole life into the ground."

"I cant get up if you're gone." I said softly,"I know you'll be fine, just hold on."

"I wont go out untill you know..." He said as he coughed some blood onto me. "Sam, there's just no one like you and no one could've ever understood me like you do. I know you can see right through me, and you're just my one and only one."

"No, you'll be fine, dont go."

"You have to let me go, you'll find someone. Please dont worry, Sam." He cooed as he brushed away the tears from my face.

I didnt know what to say, what are you suppose to say to your dying friend, I didnt know. I think I was floating towards the future trying to invision my life without him. Was there even a life for me without him? My heart was breaking, and he could tell, I could see it in his face.

"Please promise me you'll hold on without me, you'll move on and find new friends, new loves. Dont ever stop being the Sam I knew and loved."

"Danny dont leave me alone, dont go away, stay here. Stay with me." I pleaded as I hugged him closer pushing his weak body closer to mine. "I love you, I need you." I cried as I buried my face into his hair.

I didnt get a response from him, a deep sigh escaped from him, and that's just when I knew...

"No dont leave me, dont leave me.Please, come back, keep fighting. Danny open your eyes, dont leave me." I cried as I hugged his limp body rocking him back and forth as I shook. But I knew my cries were in vain, he was already gone.

----------------

I placed a lovely red rose on the crisp Autumn ground. The trees blew their orange and red children around me. The October sun shone upon the gray stone. I traced my pale and thin fingers over the lettering.

_Daniel "Danny" Fenton_

_Son, Brother, Friend_

_March 21, 1991-October 28, 2007_

_"Eternal soul, never die"_

I destroyed Skulker, I took him to the Fentons and told them of the monster's doing. They in turn had him destroyed, they ripped him to shreds and I watched, enjoying every moment. And I know it sounds sadistic, but that bastard deserved it for piercing Danny's innocent heart. And ripping away a life so young and promising.

I sighed deeply, sometimes it took some time to convince myself that he's been gone for a year. I know he's gone, but not forgotten, and in some way he's never died, he's still here as his presence lingers about. Just about anywhere at any time I can just feel him standing there or watching me. He's here, and someday somehow I'll join him.

I think he's finally happy though, life was just too hectic for him to handle, and now I remember what I said to Tucker when he told me Danny was at peace.

_"He was tired. Always tired. He can rest now."_

"Rest easy Danny, rest easy." I sighed as I turned away from the graveyard. He was a hero, a friend, and a halfa just trying to fit in. He's dead because of his care for others but he was also a better and purer person than I and anyone else could ever hope to be. Maybe it was best that he was taken before he could be polluted by soceity.

"Goodbye Danny..."


	11. Secrets

Secrets

* * *

We've all got our secrets. Each and every person has got some deep dark secret hidden beneath them that if any one ever knew it would destroy them. I dont think there is any one who can honestly say they've got nothing to hide. We need secrecy to live, it's the truth.Life just isnt exciting when you've got nothing to hide, because then what will you be trying to conceal or protect? Where's your reason to run?

My secrets though are not ever to be found out. Basically because if people ever found out my deepest darkest secret then my best friend will get the trouble. I hardly think any one would kill me for my secret, but for his... Well thats a given.

I've played out what could and may happen if people learned about Danny. And in almost every scenario there was no happy ending. But then again life isnt like a fairy tale or movie, there is no plot that'll save us, no perfect timing because that's how it's suppose to play out. No that's just not how it goes.

Of course I'm sure any honest person would say they wished life was easier like that. I know I do. I'm sick of always living on edge and being afraid. Stupid questions always dance around my head. Like, 'why is he late?' 'is ok?' 'did they find about him?' 'will I see him tomorrow?'

I shouldnt even have to think about those questions. But I do. Although I wouldnt trade my friendship with Danny for all the soundness in the world. I have to admit I love the adventure and oddness that comes from fighting ghosts with him. Not to mention the danger. It's all very exciting.

Danny calls to me all the timein the halls and I always join his side along with my techno geek friend, Tucker. He's alway fidling with that PDA always.Thinking about this makes me smile, but I smile a lot even if that isnt very Goth like. That's ok, I love to smile with my friends.

Actually I think it's Danny that always brings a smile to my face. He's probably the only one who can make me blush. Unless it's Tucker talking about Danny and me being together. Ugh I hate emotions, because I really and truly cant hide them forever. Grandma looks at me, her eyes are shinning she can see right through me.

"Sammy," She cooes, she's the only one I let call me Sammy,"my little grand daughter, you look distraught, tell my whats on your mind." She says as she approaches me in our small garden. She only has to take one look at me."Oh tyhis is about the Fenton boy, isnt it?"

Damn her and her ability to read me. Luckily I can conceal Danny's secret, just not mine. I rest my book down on my chest and look up at her from the stone bench I am lieing on. "What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well you've been on that page for about a half an hour. That means somethings on your mind and your reading"In Youth I Have Known"by Poe. Somehow I think your thoughts are upon that Fenton kid. They always are when you read that poem."

"Well so what if they are?" I answer and sit up letting the book slide down into my lap. She sits beside me on the cool stone.

"You love that boy, Danny." She says as if it was so natural to say.

Oh she's good. Now should I back down or let her win. Hmm, tough call she is very good at this. "Well I dont know..." I trail off.

"Of course you do. But you wont say it will you." I shake my head."Well that's ok, at least I'd convinced your parents to lift that restraining order."

"That was you?"

"Well not the dress idea, but still... You get it right?"

"Ok grandma I'll willing to admit, yes I do have feelings for Danny. But I"m not ready to tell him yet. So can we keep this our little secret?"

"Of course little rose.Now when are you going to tell me that other secret you are hiding?"

"Umm not for I while." I say with a blush, " Let's just stop here for now."

It's true, we all have our little secrets. Sometimes its better to share it with a special loved one though. Like Danny does with Jazz. I do the same with my grandma.If you cant tell thw world at lest tell someone close, that way things wont be as lonely or complicated.


	12. Never Said

"You didnt always think it would be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost in the thermos, did you?" Of course we didnt but we didnt want to admit it."I'll be back." He persuaded. I think he was only trying to convince himself. I think he had his doubts as well.

"But your mom used the word fatal." Tucker said, making me cringe.

The word she used was fatal. He knew that, we all knew that. Was it really suppose to end like this, what was I suppose to say?You could just sense this feeling in the air and it felt like no one's words were good enough to define what we feared. Good byes were hard for me, I dont want to say them.

"Come on guys I'll back." He reassured us. But the sad look upon our faces told him we couldnt believe him. "Of course," He started as he leaned down closer to me "if there's something you wanted to say to me, now would be a good time."

I looked up at him in that big machine, this was it this was my time to tell him all, to say what I've kept concealed, but what would he say if I told him? Is he expecting me to say those three simple words? My voice cracked as I began,"I..." But thats as far as I got to finish.That stupid Pariah interrupted me.

Danny couldnt wait to hear me he had to go and he had to go now. We moved away so he could and we went to lower the ghost sheild for him. He gave me one quick smile that same cute look that I'd gotten from him a million times before.I couldnt help but wipe the frown from my face. Then he left taking off in a herioc way.

Then wind blew through my hair and I cupped my hands hoping he'd returned. I realized how 'I love you' were the hardest words I've never said before. If this was the last time I ever saw him I dont know what I'd do. I watched the sky for quite a while just thinking.

He always believed in me without a doubt so I had to believe in him too.It's so much harder now, I wanted to try and tell him how  
there is so much love in me, even though I never really showed it before. But he might never know because I didnt know how to say it, I still dont.

And I never was good at goodbye...

* * *

just something I thought of while watching Reign Storm. 


	13. Believe

"Believe"

Danny skidded to a stop in front of the apartment building his heart thumping wildly. He looked up at the place which was now in flames. A ghost started this, he knew it.Innocent people would die and he had to do something fast.

Danny had not time to waste to go ghost. He had to go into the building before people got hurt on his account. This was his responsibilty whether he liked it or not.

Sam's POV

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

I am so frightened. I only came in here to drop something off for my aunt and now the whole place is in flames.My eyes are burning and I feel I am going to choke on the smoke. I know I am going to die here. There are so many things left unsaid in my life.

_Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out_

_  
Never knowing you weren't going to be coming down alive_

I cough as I desperatly scan the room for exits. There dont seem to be any. It's so dark in here even though I know it's broad daylight outside. I'm sweating and it is so hot in here, this must be like hell. And when I just began to give up on leaving I noticed a familar figure coming through the smoke. It couldn't be, Danny?

_But you still came back for me_

_  
You were strong and you believed_

He grabs me and asks if I was ok.I cant seem to work out any more than an uh-huh. As carries me out his face looks determined.

"I'm scared Danny." I say as he pushes through the falling debris.

He looks down at me his face hardens and he says the truest most softest words I shall ever hear in my life. They would be one of the last encouraging words he will ever say to me.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

Everything is gonna be alright

Everything is gonna be alright

Be strong. Believe.

Danny put Sam outside with the other people he'd saved, the people who'd escaped the building and the spectators. He smiled at her his eyes sparkling with love. He nodded at her and ran off back into the flames.

"Somebody call for help!" Sam shouted noticing there were no rescue teams around.

"We did, there's a tie up. They cant get here right away." Somebody called back.

Sam stared up at the flames licking through the windows and along the walls. "Please Danny, be careful." She whispered as she cupped her hands together.

Girl's POV

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_  
Thank you for giving up your life that day_

Oh man, I'm only ten and I'm gonna burn alive in this place.I've learned about fire safety countless times in school, but it certainly doesnt help now. I'm too high up to jump out a window and the only door is blocked by fire and a big piece of wood.

So I stay in the room as smoke comes in, no towels around to block the door either. I dont understadn where are the firefighters? I can hear the others screaming. All I want to do is say goodbye to my mother who is probably freaking out.

_Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out_

_Let it all go the life that you know_

_Just to bring them down alive_

I scream two, I dont know why exactly. Maybe someone will hear my screams, maybe someone will help me. I hear a voice and he calls to me. I shout back again and he returns he sounds like he is outside the door. He cant open it.

How is he going to save me? There's got to be fire and debris everywhere. Especially that huge wooden thing in front of the door. But he breaks it down and if my eyes are correct it looks like his fists are glowing.

_And you still came back for me_

_  
You were strong and you believed_

He steps carefully towards me. He can't be that old, only a teenager, a verydirtyand tired looking teenager. I'm not really suppose to trust strangers, but there is something about his eyes that make me want to trust him. They are such a gentle shade of blue.

"Can you get up?" He asks me.

"No," I squeak"I think my ankle's broke."

So he in turn scoops me up and carries me through the burning building. I dont know why he is doing this for me, but I am grateful that he showed up when he did. He coughsa nd sounds very exhausted, I feel guilty I must be weighing my hero down.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

Everything is gonna be alright

Everything is gonna be alright

Be strong. Believe.

Danny put the young ten year old girl into Sam's arms. Sam knew Danny wanted her to look after the girl while he went back in. He looked from the girl to the goth. They both had soot covered faces, he touched Sam's face gently, and relized he must've looked just as dirty.

"Is everyone out?" Danny asked looking around.

"My husband! My husband is still in there!" Shouted a blonde pregnant woman with three other youngchildren clinging to her legs.

Danny's face hardened and he took one last look at Sam and dashed back into the building adn disappeared in the smoke.

Man's POV

_Wanna hold my wife when I get home_

_  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know how much I love to see them smile_

I want to get out of here, I cant let it end like this. I have a wife, three kids and one on the way. I'm a journalist and it's a great job, I have a wonderful life. I catn let it end now.

This rather large door has fallen on me, well at least my brother got out he can help my family through. I'm going to burn alive, and I know it'll be painful. But I hear a voice shouting out forme.

_Wanna make a change or two right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

No way, a teenage boy approaches me, his face is dirty and his jet black hair is dripping with sweat, and maybe some blood. But his strangely bright blue eyes shine through. How long has he been doing this? He reaches for the door on my back. Surely he cannot lift it, he is just too scrawny. But he does.

He grabs my arm in a hurry not wanting to waste any more time. He pulls me through the apartment making sure we dodge all the falling objects big and small. We move down staircases completely unharmed, this boy is very agile.

"What is you're name?" I ask as we run.

"Danny." He answers and pulls me out of the way of falling wooden supporter.

This place is coming down. A wall shakes and begans to fall, it's going to hit us! It'll crush us both, surely we will die. But Danny holds tighter to me and the wall falls right through us, almost like it cannot touch us. Who is this boy? What did he just do? The whole building begins to collaspe, and Danny in a last effort throws me through a broken window

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

Sam saw the man come out but she didnt see Danny, and the whole building was reduced to rubble. Sam shook her head tears forming in her eyes. No, it just couldnt be true, surely her friend was alright, he could just become intangible right? He saved himself didn't he? The young girl in Sam's arms looked up at the teary eyed goth.

"The hero isnt coming out is he?" She asked, but Sam neither affirmed or denied her. She just stood there.

The Rescue teams arrived at the moment the building came down and they were working on putting out the remaining flames. Sam handed the girl off to the paramedics and she talked to some firefighters. She needed to tell them Danny was still in there.

After the fire was put out they spent an hour searching through the rubble. Finally the found Danny. He was crushed under a lot of debris. The rescue team worked on getting it off of him while a paramedic went to talk to him, to see if he was alright. It was impossible for them to know why he was still concious.

"Danny, Danny Fenton can you hear me?" Danny nodded at the man.

"Did. everyone. get out.?" Danny asked his voice fractured.

"Yes, thanks to you, you're a real hero kid." He encouraged, all he had to do was keep Danny calm and with them.

"Sam," He breathed." I gotta see her."

"Yeah ok, the gothic looking one right?" After another nod from Danny the man motioned towards Sam. She was there in a second, and she kneeled in the wreck beside him.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Danny."

"Tell my parents and Jazz I'm sorry, tell Tucker I said goodbye. And Sam..."

"Danny this isn't happening." Sam murmmed as she squeezed his hand, tears running down her face.

"Sam be strong. Dont worry about me. And just remember..." He paused and took in a painful breath of air. "remember Sam, I love you." With that he closed his eyes and grew silent.

"Danny?" But no response was given to Sam."I love you Danny, I love you." But it was too late Danny was gone. There was nothing any one could do to save the young hero.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong. Believe._

The next day the journalist wrote out a long memorial to his savior,telling of the ten lives that a single teenager saved.('Amity will little note, nor long remember what we saw here, but we can never forget what he did here. Real heroes do not come often, it is a shame to see one leave so early.')

* * *

Sad aint it? Oh well, I just had to get this one off my mind and onto plasma, so it is all yours now. 


	14. Changes

"Changes"

She's so perfect it makes me sick, when she flirts with all those guys I just want to vomit. Her long black hair shapes perfectly around her face and she always walks like a whore. Supposedly she has flawless skin and is the most beautiful girl, but she's never looked more hideous in all the times I've seen her.

She's doing it again, she's planning on hurting Danny who is nothing but nice to her, although he's not so in love anymore, not like that's going to stop her. Paulina perfect, preppy, putrid, Paulina. I really hate her only because her only source of entertainment is making others feel lower than dirt, she steps on them as if they liked having their backs broken. How does she ever get her sleep at night?

I'm watching her as she tries to flirt with an uninterested Danny, she tries to show a little cleavage, and sways her hips, but he really doesn't care, with all he's been through he doesn't have time for a girl who is just as fun as chewing on tinfoil.

"Come on Danny don't you find me interesting, don't you want to spend a little time with someone like me? You know a lot of guys would kill to talk to me." She says seductively. Yeah I would really like to kill her.

"Listen Paulina, I don't want to talk to you so you can just save your siren call cause I'm not sedated." He returns apathetically.

Wow Danny sure has matured, I'm so proud of him, he finally sees the monster I've hated the whole time. She pouts slightly then gently traces her finger on his arm.

"Come on you know you want to." She whispers in a bedazzling way. "I could do so much for you." She cooes.

"Hey get away from me, you're standing too close. I know you can't believe that I don't need your fake compassion and who said you could touch me anyway?" He finally says with a tone of annoyance as he pulls away from that filthy whore.

She stares dumbly at him as if she knew any other expression beside attraction. I for one am laughing so hard in my mind.

"You'll regret ever saying no to Paulina Sanchez." She erupts before sticking her nose in the air and walking away with her hands on hips.

"Oh my God Danny that was great!" I laugh as I run up to him.

"Hey I'm not a dumb fourteen year old anymore."

"Yeah I know, now you're a confused sixteen year old."

We share a laugh together, like best friends do, then he stares after Paulina. "You know Sam you're right she does walk like a hooker."

I giggle like a school girl, oh how we've changed.


	15. Love's Confusing

Sam twirled in the mirror of her purple tiled bathroom. Her outfit seemed to check out ok. She looked in it again flattening her hair. She was in such a good mood.

_"That's totally not true! There's a million reasons why a guy could like you. I mean, you're smart, you're fun, you're cool, you're pretty... Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz."_

'Danny,'She thought, that's all she could think about all night. Even if he accidentally said it, it meant the world to her.She stared at herself in the mirror so more, she never did this.

"Danny I..." She stopped and frowned, "No, no I sound too excited, Danny I think we should, no I know we should." She stopped again shaking her head."Darn why can't I get this right?"She frowned."Ok, Danny I've been thinking and I can't seem to stop thinking about you, and..." She groaned. "If it's hard enough to do it now how am I ever going to tell him? Get it together Sam."

Sam was losing her nerve, but she was so determined tomorrow to tell all. He'd given her the dead give away of his emotions, which meant that they both felt the same way. Still she was really scared to see if he wanted to pick up the relationship as much as she did.

"What's the worse that could happen?" She asked herself trying to find some courage.

---------------------------

Danny was sprawled out on his bed his eyes locked on the window. His thoughts wouldn't leave him. He'd slipped up, she had to know now.

"Maybe she didn't take it that way." He reassured himself. "Yeah right, Sam is so smart she probably already got it. So maybe I should just tell her." Danny sat up. "Yeah that's what I'll do I'll tell her."

Danny began to pace, he had to figure out how. He never was very good with this sort of thing, and the fact that it was Sam was not making his stomach anymore settled.

"Ok. So maybe I should start with the Sam I need to talk to you line. Nah, to obvious. I could just blurt it out, or I could hint the whole day and ask her at sunset." At first the last one sounded great. "Oh, but Sam really isnt that kind of romantic type. Darn I'm not so good at this. Hey wait a second..."

Danny pulled out a golden ring after searching frantically for it through his drawer, he'd gotten it back from Sam before. And now she could have it for keeps. "This has got to work." He sighed.

"Tomorrow it is."

------------------------

Sam and Danny raced to school, brimming with anticipation and excitment. Today was the day, they didnt know they both were after the same prize. Sam walked into school casually, with her head held high and she waited in front of his locker. Tucker didnt ask questions, he already knew.

Danny skidded to a stop in front of the school and cursed himself for being late. "Now or never, now or never." He repeated, not knowing that Sam was repeating the same thing while pacing in front of his locker.

Sam silently rehersed and then she saw Danny who ran down the halls, a yelling jock following him. 'No, he wont have time for me now. Damn it Dash, I'm gonna kill you.' She thought.

Danny crashed right into her, he hadnt even seen the goth girl standing there. He managed to land himsefl right on top of her, and to get himself out of Dash's way he phased through the floor and down to the basement. Still not knowing Sam was there. It happened so fast.

"Finally." He sighed. "Now I..." He began as he stood, and looked down in shock.

"Um hi Danny, nice running into you." Sam stated looking up.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't notice you." He laughed nervously, 'Damn it Fenton, you just blew your chance.'

"Care to help me up?"

"Um sure."

Sam dusted herself off and at the same time they both were about admit it when a bell rang. A fallen look crossed their faces.

"Uh I guess we better get to class." Sam said sadly.

"Yeah." Danny agreed half-heartedly.

'Maybe tomorrow.' They both thought, their nerves lost.

Will they ever get it right? Maybe not, perhaps they just needed a little more time.

* * *

yeah, just some nonesense that takes place directly after "Double Cross My Heart" which that episode by the way totally reminded me of my friend and myself. :looks for hidden cameras and/or stalkers: 


	16. Sisterly Love

I sat quietly at my desk tapping my pencil against my open book.I am usually a very studious person, but tonight my eyes were locked on the window. I just couldnt stop staring. 

I saw him leave, after some new or old enemy I'm sure. And what do I do? Stand by, make up lies, and clean up. Watching him fight always makes me truly feel I've failed my role as a sister and human being.

How is it that he can charge head on into the wake of the battle without a second thought? Does he not understand the danger, or is it that he doesnt care? I know he knows he's not indestructible, although he has a bit more of a upper with his powers. Still, what could possibly be going through his mind? Does he fear that he will not return?

Or is that my job? Danny knows I fear for him every time, it's almost like he lets me do his worrying for him. I try to put myself in his position, I try to imagine that eveyone I know and others I dont are in danger and that I'm the only one who can do something. But I realize I have no courage.

I'm not a coward, but I could never face the paranormal in a battle to the death. I dont know if I could choose giving my life for everyone else, or even for just one person I dont know. But he can. That's what scares me, he doesn't seem to have a fear of death and he isn't bothered that a simple slip up could cost him his life.

Talk about pressure. Knowing that if you don't do a single movement just right that you will die. Once again I could never handle it, but he can. Yet he lets the pressures of failing a test freak him out. "Ghosts I can handle, but passing isnt so easy." He says that all the time. He's a liar.

I can tell, he doesnt think I can but I can tell. It's not school he's worried about, it's winning the next battle. And I think Danny just tells me that fighting is easier than reading to take my suspicions off of him. And I admit sometimes I can tell he is fearless, and I think that death isnt the major issue. Exposure is.

He doesn't want to be found out, he doesn't want to be thought evil, he doesn't want our parents to ashamed.He tries so hard, too hard if you ask me. But as much as it kills me to admit it, him being simple old Danny Fenton is more safer than being recognized as the ghostboy. As much as I'd love for him to recognized for his heroics, to be given the respect he deserves.

It's his neck he's sticking out, for what, for what? They certainly dont deserve what he does. He gives and gives and expects nothing in return. He gets picked on, yelled at, and horrible accusations, all so we can live another day, and so he can die for them. I fail to see the point, I know I wouldn't take it.

How long will he? Will he always let people step all over him? I can see him and the hate that is begining to taint his personality. Sudden fits of rage will over take him, and it seems no one can get through to him. I've heard the story from Tucker, about Danny's evil future self, he never became that or so I heard. But will Danny always be so self sacrificing or will the constant pressures and disregards push him to a breaking point.

Everyone has one. The limit in which they will snap. And it seems that my brother is being pused closer and closer to the edge, with every fall he hits twice as hard. What a fight his life is. What a waste this place he calls his home.He doesn't deserve this. For every good deed there is a reward, a lie. Everything is a lie.

I notice even I am growing a bitterness towards the world. I can only imagine how he feels. I see a flash of light and then I hear a bang sound in his room. Then silence. I rush in, I hope he is not hurt.

Danny sits stupefied on his floor. He looks ready to cry, but he holds back. "Danny?" He looks at me just noticing my presence.

"They shot at me," He mutters flatly. It surprises me because he always gets shot at.

"Who Danny?" I ask.

"The police, with bullets."

Why would they try to hit a ghost with normal firearms. Either they are idiots or they've figure Phantom is a halfa. Which means they were trying to kill his human side."They didn't know they were probably scared."

"They said they knew." He returns in that same flat tone. "They wan't to kill me, all of me. They don't care if I'm human either. They don't want me, no body does."

"That's not true." I protest kneeling beside him. I try to put my arm around him but he shrugs it off.

"And as soon as mom and dad find out, they'll either kill me or kick me out. They wont except me." He looks me in the eyes. Never had I seen something as dead and listless as those blue eyes. "Like Vlad said, I will always be unwanted."

"No, no you wont. You still have Tucker and Sam. And Danny no matter what you will always have me. Because I will always love you no matter what." I try again to put my hand around him and he doesn't protest.

"But I don't want to be the enemy anymore.I feel like giving up."

"You can't give up too many people are depending on you, even if they dont know it yet."

"But it seems like no matter what I do, it's shot down by something I've done wrong. Jazz I can't take it anymore."

"Danny, you have to promise me, you wont do something stupid because you are angry or depressed. You can always come to me, always. Please remember that I will never hate you, never be ashamed of you, and never stop loving you."

"Ok." He whispers and sits in my embrace for a while.

I dont mind, this isnt his first breakdown, he's had others even if I didnt see them all.I always help him through and try to comfort my little brother.But watching it always brings tears to my eyes and breaks my heart. I will always try to help him through his life. I'm his sister and this is my responsibilty.

* * *

Yeah I love all my reviews and yes to some I do kill off Danny a lot, but only because his death can cause more greif and pain and I like exploring how people would react. But dont get me wrong I love Danny, he's a great character.

Also I've noticed these one shot challenges about going to 100, I could probably do that, but I was planning on it anyway. So yeah thanks for reading, or skimming. More to come!


	17. Befalls the Flawless

100 word drabble

* * *

I'm perfect. My daddy agrees,my money agrees, and best of all the whole school agrees. Perfect, perfect, perfect. I've got everyone on the social chain eating out of my hand. But I cant attract a ghost. Honestly, how hard it that? Gothy seems to be doing better than me. 

How is that possible?

Perfect skin, hair, and body. No ghost boy. Do I have to dress in black and hang with losers to attract him! I Paulina Sanchez think not. I'll get him, soon. You just wait. I'm completely flawless it wont take long.

Hey is it possible to buy affection?


	18. You Wish

"Oh come on Sam just do it." Tucker pleaded.

"No way." Sam said angrily shooting him a scowl.

"It'll make things go much faster and we'll be out of here in a second." Tucker offered.

"No, cant we just shake him till he comes to, like usual?" Sam asked irratated, wondering where on Earth her techno geek friend got this dilluted idea.

"Sam you know it'll wake him up in a second." Tucker said snapping his fingers to prove his point.

"No." Sam refused crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air. "No way in hell."

They heard a sinsiter laugh. Tucker looked panicked at Sam and then at Phantom."Sam." He urged frantically. "Hurry she's coming."

Sam sighed in an annoyed way, and looked from Tucker to Danny. "Ok, ok. But don't you use this against me Tucker." Sam closed her eyes leaned over and kissed Danny right on the lips. It only lasted a second or two before Danny shot open his green eyes.

Sam pulled away at that moment. He sat up right off the pavement and looked from Sam to Tucker. "Wha? What's going on?" He questioned looking around in a bewildered manner.

"That." Sam pointed to Desire as she approached."Do you mind?" She asked apathetically.

"Oh, right." Danny said as he leaped off into battle stance. It didn't take him long to catch her in the thermos and rejoin his friends back on the ground. He changed back.

Tucker hid a quick snicker and Sam glared evilly at him mouthing 'you're dead'

"So Sam care to explain yourself." Danny said raising an eyebrow at the goth, who blushed in return.

"No, not really." She answered shyly.

"Oh then maybe you might want to you know demonstrate what you did before. I wasn't awake the whole time." Danny said with a smirk.

"Ha, you wish." Sam said nudging him with his shoulder.

"Well that can be arranged." Danny smirked tapping his fingers on the lid of the thermos.

"Do it and you die." Sam warned dangerously.

"I'm willing to take those odds..." Danny said again with mischief in his tone, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh you are such a baby." Sam sighed, she then quickly kissed him again and pulled away leaving Danny stunned. "There satisfied?" He nodded unblinking.

"Now lets never speak of this ever again." Sam stated as they continued their walk.

"But what if..." Tucker began.

"Never again." Sam warned.

* * *

yeah a cute little one that sort of crossed my mind. Dont ask for extensions to this one because it's strictly a one-shot. 

And for phantomshadowdragon's request "Believe" lyrics were by Yellowcard.


	19. In Too Deep

He waited his whole life, well his High School life for Paulina to ask him out. He always raved about it, causing a great distain in a friend of his. She couldn't understand it, she always asked 'what do you see in her?' and he'd always cluelessly answer, 'duh she's completely flawless.'

'Looks can be deceiving,' was her only retort. 'You should just forget about her.'

'I could never forget about Paulina.' Danny would answer dreamily, and cause a groan in the goth girl.

_The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things we're looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time._

It finally happened she was all his. But it wasn't at all what he'd dreamt of, it'd been far from expected.

The pretty latina just would not stop leaning on him.Anyone would've loved having Paulina the most beautiful girl in school be their's, but he didn't like it.She didn't really love him just Phantom.She used to swoon and repeat over and over 'you saved my life' or 'you're such a handsome boy' and blah, blah, blah.

_Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far_

But all they ever did was fight. He regretted ever saving her and nearly getting killed. That's how this whole mess started, at first he was so happy that she'd agreed to keep it a secret and wanted to date him. Great right? Right?

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under._

Wrong, Danny couldn't take much more of this, it's not that he wanted her to die, it's just that he wished he'd been crushed by the falling boulders. Yeah, that's it he'd just died right there, because at least then he wouldn't have to deal with this. He was losing his mind over her.

_Seems like each time  
I'm with you I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
It's one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think it's time that we took a break._

They shared no common interest, or really anything at all. She didn't like his friends or his sister really, and he didn't like her friends either. He really didn't want to break it off, for the very fact that she The Queen of Gossip and Rumors could destroy him. Sure a break up started with a simple, 'we need to talk' but his would end with a labortory table and unpleasany pointy objects.

Yeah thanks, but no thanks. Still she was driving him up the walls, his ghost sense was a welcome friend. Anything to get away from her clingyness. Anything.

_Maybe we're just trying to hard.  
When really it's closer than it is too far_

She was constantly on his back, and was always telling him what he couldn't do. She wasn't this bad when Kitty had her over shadowed, and man he thought that was high mantience.Danny really missed spending time with his friends, he liked Paulina better when she was simple a lustful fantasy.

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under._

That's when his eyes caught the pretty goth girl sitting at table not to far from him. Sam had a sad look in her eyes, but at the moment she was laughing with Tucker, he wished he'd been in on that joke. But no, he was stuck telling Paulina what shade looked best on her. Boring.

Sam was never like that, all she did was play around roughly and was always gentle when the moment called for a female touch. That was Sam alright. Paulina wasn't like that and Danny found his mind wandering to a different situation involving a certain goth and a certain ghost.

_I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me it's not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,_

Paulina caught him, he'd gotten away with this many times before, but she'd seen him do this before too. She realized that this just wasn't working, she obviously couldn't fufill his needs, and she wasn't about to change for him. She could have any one, anyway. She let out a hard sigh.

"Danny we need to talk..."

He desperetly tried to keep the excitement off of his face as she began to talk about their "problems." And he had to bite his tounge when she went off on some speech on how obviously, he was becoming more annoying then useful. Ha, as if. More like she was the annoying one. But hey, Paulina was still conceided.

"I understand," Danny said in a faux dissapointed tone, "But you can not tell a single soul about my abilities. Do you understand?"

She nodded and Danny got up and dragged his feet towards his old table all the while smiling like he'd just solved world peace.

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
instead of going under, __instead of going under again._

"Well look who came crawling back." Sam smiled as he seated himself beside her.

"You wanted me to crawl?" He asked faking a naive stare.

"Yeah, actually, would you go back and start over." Sam joked. "You know I expected your break up to be a little more sadder than this."

"I was suffocating." Danny shrugged. "It's not my thing really."

"Oh then what _is_ your thing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather choke." He smirked.

"Oh?" A devious smile crossed her lips. "Like this?" She asked as she leaned forward and kissed him.

When she pulled away he smiled back. "No, more like this..." And he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

When they pulled away they just looked into each other's eyes thoughtfully. "EWWW!" Yelled Tucker and they turned to see the techno geek screaming that he couldn't see anymore.

"Good then you wont see this." Sam smirked and kissed Danny again.

"Miss Paulina?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked at her,"Who?"

* * *

I don't really like this song or this band, but it was playing and I thought hey this seems like a good set up for some DxS. This is song is In Too Deep by Sum41 


	20. Reality of Heroes

For a few minutes I thought it was over. His whole life had just been struck down by some cruel reality, by a man who was jealous. It happened so fast and in a flash. He was going to stop the train he was strong enough, but in an instant he turned into a strange orange liquid.

"Hey what'd you..." He asked himself aloud while staring down at his new form , then he realized it all at once. "Oh man."

The gothic train splattered him about, that was the moment when I knew it was over. My mother screamed in horror while Sam and Tucker said something, I felt the worse for them they were up front and center. I don't understand this, this isn't suppose to be the way he dies. He didn't even get to save the day.

Now we're all going to die as well, who will mourn for him. They'll know we're gone, but will they know that he died as well. And for what? He didn't even get a chance to save us, that freak cheated.

I want to kill him, I want to cry, and I'm actually welcoming the idea of dying. What more do we have left? Reality is destroyed, my brother is dead, there are no more heroes anymore, no one to fix this and make it right.

In fact Freak Show is doing us a favor, now we don't have to live in his world or serve him. We won't have to live without Danny. At least it was quick for him, just an instant no real pain was involved. It'll be ok when we die, I know it will be ok. I'm not scared I'll be with my brother.

My mom is hysterical and everyone is is in shock, his life was always in danger but we never really thought that he would really die. I'm glad it'll all be over soon. It just doesn't come soon enough for me though, this pain is tearing me apart bit by bit. Then I see something familar, Danny he's ok!

"He's alive!" My dad shouts in joy.

"Danny! He's got ghost envy, use psychology!" I yell to him hoping he remembered all my lectures. Even if he didn't pay attention to most I know that he's just got to know what he's doing. Who am I kidding I have the up-most faith in him, he will do it right.

I don't know how and I don't know why but he's ok. He's a becon of hope to me, the shining light in the darkness that we were left in. He has such will to live and he's just got so much to give. I admire the way he shines.

* * *

A quick insert of Jazz's point of view during Reality Trip. 

I had to write this down because I might have lost it. I'm not sure if I got the quoations correct, but I tried so don't eat my face.


	21. Under the Circumstances

Danny sat at his kitchen table looking bordely at the note Jazz had advised him to read. He really only skimmed through them for a few reasons, one it was summer, two he knew most of these facts, three he had better things to do, and four did he mention it was summer.

"Hey Danny." Jazz greeted as she walked in with a happy dispostion.

He didn't answer her he simply flipped the page with the same uninterested look till his eyes settled on the page. It was a discription of something he didn't care to remember.

"Why did you write this?" He asked motioning at the paper.

"I write about every ghost related experiance, we have to document these things. Besides it was an important trial in your ghost activities,"

Danny cut off her explantion, "This was not important at all and in fact we don't need to remember this."

"Look Danny I understand that it's painful to remember but you can get through this, just like the last time with the future problem."

"No I can't Jazz because I never really did get over that. And I probably wont ever, look you don't see it from my view, it's much different and much worse."

Jazz folded her arms in frustration, "You're right Danny, I haven't seen things that I wished I hadn't. I haven't seen things that keep me from sleeping at night." She replied with sarcasm dripping from everyword.

"You just wouldn't understand..." He muttered closing the folder of papers and pushing it a side.

Jazz frowned and sat beside him, edging her seat closely she touched his shoulder gently. "Then help me understand, you don't have to carry this alone, I'm here for you."

"I know, but sometimes I think it's easier if I just know." He said looking at her.

"Well I don't think I'll ever bother you about the whole future thing because I wasn't there, but I was for the Freak Show incident. Is there something that was bothering you about it."

"Yeah a lot of things." Danny answered.

"Anything in particular?"

"Well, pretty much the whole thing. But I don't know Jazz I was thinking about telling mom and dad. Maybe I shouldn't have erased their memories."

"No you did the right thing, because we couldn't be sure what they would've done afterwards." Jazz said.

"What are you talking about, they said they didn't care, that they were proud." Danny asked looking confused at her.

"Under the circumstances, yes that was a plausible reaction."

"Ok, you've lost me."

"Think about it Danny, mom and dad found out you were the ghost boy in a heated and confusing situation, and before they could actually face you they were abducted. You follow?" She stopped to make sure he understood her completely.

He nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well now they realize the only thing that can save their lives is their half ghost son. They were probably still angry until I explained why you wouldn't ever trust them, now they have time to think about their actions. After three days of wondering if you'd suceeded they finally saw you, still captive mind you, and they knew you'd come through for them. Now they and everyone else were put on a ride of death with you and only you standing in the way of all of our deaths."

"I think I know where you're going..."

"Yeah, so you go to save us and what happens, you get run down. Now we all think you've died, mom and dad realize they lost their only son and the fact that you had ghost powers doesn't even matter to them. But somehow you pulled through and you save us all. Now mom and dad have the chance to confront you without cages or carnival rides. But considering all they've been through they probably figured it was just better to be able to hold you again, even if your only half of what you used to be."

"Ok, but what makes you think they would've turned on me?" Danny asked.

"Well mom and dad at that moment probably couldn't think of anything else but being able to just see you alive and in their arms. But I'm pretty positive that after a few days of considering this abnormality, they'd grow hostile and demand better answers. And surely you could never explain it to them, I couldn't either. And before you'd know it they'd insist on finding out their questions their way."

"Oh." Danny sighed. "But what do you think they'd do if I told them now?"

"I can't be sure. But I doubt they'd accept it."

"Are you saying they'd only be ok with my abilities if they found out because I nearly died?" Danny said feeling confused.

"Yes exactly. A person's reaction is all based on how the events played to that very moment. If it's something where a valued person or object was almost lost, it's only human nature for a person to set all differences aside after something that tramatic occurs amd cling to what they love."

"So you're telling me that mom and dad won't ever give me that reaction if I walked up to them tonight and told them. That they'd jump on me and hate me. But if I was in a coma they'd be all loving and understanding."

"Basically Danny." Jazz said noting the sad expression on his face.

"The why didn't you...no wait circumstances."

"Look it's not the end of the world you still have me, Sam, and Tucker. And maybe some day mom and dad will learn to love you all of you."

"I guess so."

Jazz smiled at him the got up from her chair. "Hey Jazz..."

"Yeah little brother?"

"Look thanks for talking to me, it means a lot." Danny smiled.

"Any time Danny, you know I don't mind."

"Yeah, and maybe some other time I'll tell you about what's been bothering me the most. But..." He sighed as his ghost sense went off. "Maybe another time." He called as he dashed off.

* * *

I thought that Jack and Maddie's reactions needed a bit of explaining seeing as how it seemed a little out of character for those ghost obsessed parents. 


	22. It's Something

She knew every way possible on how to make me laugh and smile. I just can't fight it ever. There's just something about that mischeivous twinkle she gets in her eye or that damn smile that tells me something is going to happen, mostly to me. Sure she's gotten me in trouble a lot, but she's saved me more times than I deserve.

What is about those letters placed together in a certain order that just lights up my day. S.A.M. It makes a name of a girl that I know, for anyone hearing those three letters is nothing. But to me there's so much meaning in the name Sam. Because every time I hear it I think of her.

There's a lot to her too. She's got a personality like no other and she just has the independence that draws me to her. But she's only my friend. She's rebellious, unique, out spoken, weird, different, dark, mysterious, awesome, sweet, tough. She's everything and anything and she is devoted to me.

I know she doesn't want to admit it, thats ok neither do I, but I've found her Goth poetry around and if it's not obvious enough than I have to be stupid. I think it's funny when they use the Clueless nick-name around me, thinking I have no idea what's going on. But I do.

So I guess I should tell her, everything. But I like what we have now, besides if she's not ready then why should I be any more prepared?

* * *

please don't ask I just don't know where this came from. 


	23. A Fallen Wall

I'm supposed to be working on a new invention but tonight my mind is somewhere else, it's set on my kids and how very distant we've grown. And every mother has to wonder why and where that space comes from and how we can ever get close again.

When children are young their parents are gods. They can fix anything from, uh-oh's to boo boos. If there's a problem their children will run to them and seek their help and advice, if something's broken they know mommy and daddy will repair it, and if they hurt themselves they'll tell their parents in detail what happened while mommy or daddy makes their pain all better.

But those times cannot last. Children get older and learn to assert their independence, they learn to be tougher, they learn to keep secrets, they learn how to lie to their once highly praised gods. Suddenly mommy and daddy are just two prying nuisances in their lives. They aren't the problem fixers anymore.

Kids decide that they can fix their own problems and mend their own wounds. When in reality they really need their parents' assitance. But they've also gained a sense of pride, one that makes them feel defenseless to ask for help.

I sighed as I saw my son walk through the door holding his arm in pain. He drags his feet along the carpet and he's hunched over and winces with every step. Dust is present in his hair and on his shirt, I can't tell if it's on his face because his raven hair which seems to be wet with sweat is hanging in front of it.

I want to leap up and see whats wrong with my baby, but he doesn't look my way before he stumbles up the stairs. I get up from the table and my machine and stand at the bottom of the stair case. I can see a smudge of blood on my wall, it must've come from him.Now I'm terrified, what's happening to him?

This is not something I should overlook, I have to see my baby, even if he doesn't want it. I tred quietly up the stairs and towards his door. I hesitate for a moment and wonder if I'm overreacting, what if it's nothing. But it could be something and my maternal instincts tell me to be more worried than layed back.

I open the door and I see him on his bed with the first aid kit, he doesn't acknowledge my enterance as he cleans the wound on his upper arm skillfuly, he's clearly done this before.

"Danny..." I wanted to say his name loudly but all that came out was a dull whisper.

He turned his head towards me his raven locks still covering his face. I walk over and sit beside him on his bed and he drops his rag and looks at me. "Mom I..." He tries to come up with a quick explantion, but I hush him.

I brush his hair from his face and stare into those two beautiful blue eyes, since when did he become so jaded. I pick up his rag and finish cleaning his wound. He doesn't stop me or push me away, he lets me do this. I clean and properly bandage the gash in his arm, when I'm finished he looks thoughtfully at his arm.

After blinking a few times he quickly wraps me in a hug. I cannot believe it he doesn't hug me very often, but I wrap my arm around him pressing his head to my shoulder. For one moment he isn't the tough teenager he's just a kid, a hurt frightend kid.He doesn't seem to care that he's depending on his mother, he surrendered to me. Even if it's just a moment.

He mutters something tiredly it sounded to me like' I love you mom.'

"I love you too sweetie."

Before I knew it he'd fallen asleep, poor kid he's always so tired. I wonder what he's been doing all this time. But for now I'm just glad he's alright, and that he let me help him. No matter how old he is and no matter how much he refuses to admit it my son will always be my little Danny.


	24. Best Friend

The rain poured down harder than she ever could've imagined, and she ran through it . Tears streaked down her face and came from her eyes almost as hard as the sky above. The heavens were crying with her.

The girl clad in black ran past all the mournful muted shadows, they watched as she dashed by but said nothing to her presence. Sam didn't care or really even pay attention to the cold ran the poured down on her, she just wanted to get to the one place she wanted to be. She finally got there.

Sam dropped down in mud before a gray shadow. The Earth beneath her had been recently disturbed, she huddled beneath the stone and sobbed. Her parents had screamed at her tonight, it was actual shouting and yelling. And the person who rested here was not there to comfort or even help her.

Sam shuddered and realized that aforementioned loved one was not returning. Sam traced the small angel that had been carved into the stone she let out a sad sigh as more tears fell. She was a mess without her.

Sam's grandmother was gone, and that woman had been so important, she'd always stood up for Sam and Sam's choices. But without her around Sam realized that there was no one to defend of protect her, no one to sit at the edge of her bed and talk softly while she cried, no one to make her a special vegertarian soup while she was sick, and no one to let her be herself.

Sam curled into a small miserable ball and cried. The rain had soaked her completely but Sam never even noticed, but someone did. Out of no where Sam no longer felt the cold water droplets fall on her pale skin, she raised her head but saw the rain pour around her.

"Sam." Came a dull and familar voice.

Sam turned her head and saw a worried raven haired boy standing above her and holding a black umbrella over her head. Sam really hadn't noticed how cold the November air had been until she saw his breath float in small white wisps. The goth wiped a few tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

"What are you doing out here Sam, you're going to get sick."

Sam felt a warmth come to her, someone cared about her health, her parents would have never said that, they would've been more worried about how dirty her clothes were. "Danny, I miss her." Sam muttered sadly.

Danny gave her a frown then pulled off his red jacket and draped it around her. "It'll be ok Sam," He comforted. "She's still with you watching over you."

"You really think so?" Sam sniffed looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd leave you alone with your looney parents." Danny joked and caused Sam to laugh. "Here I'll walk you home." He said as he helped her to her feet.

Sam obliged and walked closely beside him as they left the cemetery. "Sam what brought you out here?"

"My parents." Sam growled under her breath. "Why were you out here?"

"I was looking for ghosts but I saw you running towards the cemetery and decided to see what was wrong." Danny answered with a shrug.

Sam looked at him closely, he shivered slightly because she had his jacket. Sam felt bad, but she realized now how cold she really was. She shuddered and he took note and wraped his arm around her. "You know Sam, next time you don't have to come out here if you're feeling lonely."

"Where else am I going to go?"

"You can come to me Sam." Danny answered, "You don't always have to be strong, I know you are. You can always just come to my window and I'll help you."

"Really Danny?" He nodded, "What if it's really late?"

"I don't care, I'm here to help and I'm sure Tucker would be just as happy to help as well."

Sam sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they approached her house then she stopped. "Danny, I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet."

Danny smiled and nodded and instead of going down the straight path to the mansion, they took a left and followed the neon glow.

* * *

This was something that came from nowhere, but this wasn't orginaly how I meant to make it. Orginally Sam was going to be crying at Danny's grave and Tucker would come around and help her. But I think this is just as good, and now the rabid Danny lovers wont eat my soul for killing him, again.


	25. Sadistic

Danny and I have been friends for as far back as I can remember and I love him like a brother. That kid is my best friend and always has been. Sam is my other friend she's been around as long as Danny has and I love her like a sister. We have a tight friendship, all three of us and it's always been that way.

Now since Danny was in that accident things changed up a bit, Danny was always playing hero and Sam and I played sidekicks. And we've seen it all. And I realized I hated to see Danny suffer like he did, I hated everytime he winced or was just depressed from lying so much.It hurts to see someone you are so close to in so much pain, I never liked it and I never will.

Except there was this one time...

Oh yes Danny Fenton my best friend was suffering and I liked it. I enjoyed every moment and wanted to laugh straight in his face. He deserved what he was getting. Finally some justice was granted to my best friend Sam who'd had her emotions kicked around by the sometimes insensitive Danny.

He was naive by nature. And I loved what he was getting. Gregor, before we found out he was really the lying scum that is Elliot, came along and took an active interest in a certain goth girl. It was damn time somebody did. She fell for his goth like ways and I watched Danny become jealous.

To be honest I never liked Gregor to begin with, but I pretended for Sam and to make Danny feel worse about himself. And he should, after all the damange he's done to Sam he should know what it's like from her point of view. I'd watched that frustrated girl struggle with her desire to tell him everything and try to convince him she was the only girl for him.

She always came to me with her problems, except I sort of figured out her crush myself. But I protected Sam as much as I could. I knew Danny couldn't help her like he usually did. Sure I come off as an annoying friend but all my actions are to insure the authentity of someone, if they can't take me, they won't have enough tolerance for someone as stubborn and outspoken as Sam. And I don't want to see her relationships end quickly I want her to be happy.

But there's really only one guy who could make Sam the happiest girl in the world. And he doesn't even know it ...clueless.

But back to the Gregor thing. Danny convinced himself that Gregor was using Sam, because the way I see it Danny thought Sam was always going to be right there, no one was going to take her from him. And he was just sampling other girls before he actually picked Sam, he's always had her picked out he just figured he had all the time in the world to actually have her.

Haha she proved him wrong. And finally Danny learned the meaning of heartache, he thought what happened with Valerie was bad but then this came up and he forgot all about that hunter. That proves my theory, indefinately. Sam and Danny need each other, no questions.

I watched his facial expressions after he fought with Sam over Gregor. And I tried so hard from rubbing it in his face, from laughing like a maniac and just making it worse. Luckily I didn't. Sam had definately kicked Danny while was down. Good for her.

From there Danny was isolated which I hope gave him time to think better. I want those two to be together so bad and I know this moment really helped turn him around.Now don't confuse me with a saddist cause I'm not like that. Even if I did take an imense amount of pleasure out of my best buddie's misfortune.

All I have to say is serves him right...

* * *

Sometimes I think Tucker can be a little more complex then he lets off. So here's what I think is in that mind beneath the girl watching techno geek. 


	26. Overpower

Apparently everyone has a trigger word or sound, something that can always get them into action. Like an animal, you say the word and they come running no matter where they are or what they are doing. I have one too, a certain sound that could force me to go any where at any time in any state.

I didn't understand it, it was weird but I was controlled I had no real power in what I did, in fact everything was basically a blur of events. There were moments in between that I remember. All because of the sound. Everytime I heard that sound I came back, the confusion and blindness was gone and I was back.

It was like my own alarm clock. The second it went off I was up and ready. I can never forget the sound, I can't mistake the sound, it's sharp and horrible and loud. Surely this will not be the only time it sends me into action, although I don't understand why it ever did in the first place.

Maybe I'll never know why it was the only thing that ever got through to me. There was only thing I can ever recall from those moments with complete and precise clarity. They claimed they'd talked to me and I had answered, but I don't remember any of the conversations all I remember was...

Sam screaming.

* * *

Not the best work I've done but I needed to write it or it would hang over my head forever.Does any one know what episode I'm talking about? 


	27. Disruptive

_"What have you become?"_

Simple everything he ever could be, everything he ever amounted to be. Everything she never wanted him to be.

_"Danny would've never let this happen..."_

He wasn't here and so he could do nothing. That boy was the cause of all this, he made the confusion to begin with.

_"I used to know you..."_

He stared at her violet eyes. Too hallow for her words to reach him. She invaded his dreams more often than he enjoyed.

_"Why did you take my Danny away?"_

He never took anyone away, people brought their fates upon themselves. Her Danny took him away. He remember slightly being her Danny once too.

_"You can't hide forever..."_

True he was the most powerful being, but soon his destruction would catch up with him. He was just killing time and having fun before he was brought down. But that didn't appear to be taking place any time soon.

_"You'll get yours in the end..."_

The ghostly creature arose angrily, frustrated from that goth intruding on his sleep. If she hadn't already been dead he would've killed her himself.

Still he could never understand why he still remembered her and all the memories linked to her, including the accident. The weakling, his other half, must've let her memory meld in with his ghostly mind as well. It wasn't that he had no memories when connected to Danny, but it was that her exsistence stayed in his mind long after the human connection died.

Dan grumbled under his breath and looked to the east. It was time he destroyed the Manson place anyways.

* * *

Yay it's Dan Phantom, I personally don't like him, at all. But I figured I don't write about him often except perhaps as a reference to Danny's fears. So here he is being troubled by a ghostly dream encroaching Sam. 


	28. Holding Out For You

A twenty eight year old man plopped down exhaustedly into his disgustingly colored brown chair, oh how he loathed the thing especially it's color, that is until he found relaxation in it. It was still hideous but it was the most comfortable thing he could afford. Although it did reflect the horrible look of his dreary and cheap apartment.

The man had been trying to get his job into action, which just wasn't working out. He thought NewYork was a wonderful place to prosper as a photographer. This proved to be quite wrong, he was still trying though. For now he was an oh so wonderful pizza delivery boy.

That was a barrel of fun all in itself, biking around the crowded streets and dealing with angry customers all the time. Granted he could've used a delivery car the company offered, but driving was impossible, it was NewYork City for God's sake. And he passed on his ghost powers often because that attracted more ghosts and publicity than desired.

"Another day another minimum wage dollar." Danny grummbled under his breath and closed his dull blue eyes, they hadn't twinkled in God knows how long.

His boss screamed at him all day, he hadn't been feeling too well after a ghost fight so his powers were acting out. Which caused more than enough "clumsy mistakes" and "unexplainable damages."

As a boy Danny wanted to be an astronaut. He loved everything about space, including the stars which nowadays always gave him a painful longing he couldn't quite place. But like all children Danny grew up. It's not that his dream career was impossible to reach it was the fact that he long since put it behind him because of his special abilities.

He figured working for the government and being tested on would surely reveal his secret identity, his powers. Danny knew the government didn't like that from past experiance and also learned that they'd go after him for experiments. He decided his life meant more to him then his dreams it wouldn't have been the first dream he put behind him.

He opened his eyes and stared out the window from behind his raven black hair. He wondered how she was doing...

--------------------------------

The twenty eight year old female grumbled as she enetered her well furnished and high class New York apartment. Life was quite comfortable for her, if you don't count her love life. She tossed her long black coat on the dining room table and headed for her living room.

She stared down at her favorite violet dress, ruined. A lovely and large spot of red wine settled nicely in her lap. "Jerk..." Sam mumbled and answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" Sam spoke into it crossly.

"So I take it things went bad." A ditzy sounding female countered on the other end.

Sam sat down in her light blue loveseat and blew a strand of black hair from her face. "Yes." Sam answered with a sigh. "I just wish, I don't know I just wish I could find Mr.Right. Not some high class money loving jerk."

"Oh Sam you are so picky. You get all the rich and socially accepted men that you could have a swanky life with, but you always find _something_ wrong with them."

"Hey if you want _Johnathon_," Sam exagerated the name with a roll of her eyes, "Than you can have him Stacy."

Sam's date refused to let her call him John, and he also refused to call her Sam. He didn't like jokes and he mostly talked about money the whole meal, he didn't agree with her on anything. He was just a regular stuffed shirt.

"I want someone who's wild and unruly and has the devil may care attitude. You know the kinda guy who breaks the rules streches the limits but is still a gentleman." Sam explained.

"Oh you are still that gothic-rebel self deep down aren't you?" Stacy teased. "Look Sam this was just the class you were born into, and isn't a cliche for you to date someone like that?"

"I suppose but I can't help it." Sam sighed dreamily streaching out on her furniture and kicking off her black heals.

"Sam you're holding out for a hero type, the Superman with the lock of black hair and steel blue eyes, the kinda reckless guy who still holds the door open for girls and always saves the day. Your standard doesn't exisit Sam...sorry, but if you keep waiting for that then you'll be alone forever." Stacy explained casually, just because she sounded like a ditz didn't mean she was one.

Sam pondered for a moment. No, although Stacy was almost always right she wasn't this time there was a man out there for her, she just let him go. Sam's eye caught the blue color of the loveseat, it clashed with all her other decorations but she always fondly loved this color, that lovely ice blue that wasn't as cold as the name made it out to be. A name caught on her tounge.

"Yeah, well I've got to go, I've got to call someone, talk to you later."

"Yeah bye Sam."

Sam hung up her cell phone than got her house phone from the kitchen, she returned to the couch and reached into the end table and fished out a purple photoalbum. She skipped to the last page and grabbed a slip of paper and read the number. Sucking in a deep breath she punched in the number carefully.

--------------------------------

Danny groaned at the ringing of his phone. He turned over and threw a pillow at it, but that didn't stop the infernal ringing so he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked boredly, hoping that he wasn't going to be fired, again.

"Danny?" His eyes went wide at the soft female voice on the other line.

"Yes..." He answered.

"It's Sam," Her voice relaxed and he imagined those amethyest eyes sparkling on the other line. "Gosh it's really good to hear your voice again..."

"Same here." He said with a soft laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that came from nowhere. But it was cute huh?


	29. My Sunshine

Staring out the window with the black strands obstructing the view, I stood. There was not much at all left anymore I thought I could do this. I lied. He urged me to hold on, I said I could do it. It was just an accident anyway, just an accident...

It shouldn't have happened but I let it. It was my fault from the start, it was all my fault. And I'm not kidding anyone by saying it was an accident. Mistakes do not take lives. I didn't directly take the life but I did take it. There's someone missing because of me, and I'm sick of the lies people spew at me.

_"It's not your fault..."_

_"You couldn't have done anything..."_

_"It was just too late..."_

_"You did your best..."_

Lies all of it lies. I was capable I was able, then why didn't I stop this all. I hate ghosts I hate them all so much more than I ever imagined. Somewhere at one point I used to like to think that in all things dark there was something hidden within them that was good. That there was maybe some kind of light within each and everyone of them. I was wrong.

Perhaps darkness is really all it was made out to be.Perhaps there really is no secret to it. Maybe I was wrong all along. What else have I been wrong about, how many things have I misinterperted in my life? I don't know, I'll never know.

What can I do anymore? My room is dark as the last of the light sinks off. Now it's my turn.

Scribbling out a short note of apologies and confessions I prepared myself. I was making things right again, an eye for an eye. I put it beside my computer on my desk and smiled. This was it this was what I was always amounting to be. Who will care, once they read the note they wont.

Shinning sharp blade and handle in hand I took in a deep breath. No turning back no more daylight. This is the last time for it all... I'd like to say I was sorry and I wish things could've been different. But I know someone will be waiting for me on the other side.

A shiver took me as it touched my flesh and carved through to the vain. I didn't even feel it. Switched the blade around quickly and made a few more deep insicions. Feeling dizzy I feel to the floor, a crimson mark making itself apparent on my floor. Last move, and I plunged it into my chest. It still wasn't as painful as living this lie.

Final thoughts... 'I'm coming Sam...'

_I Danny Fenton do not wan't to live this way anymore. _

_I'm sorry to let you all down, but it must be done,_

_and it must be said. I lied for too long and I'm done,_

_I am Danny Phantom there was an accident I am half ghost._

_I tried my hardest to be a hero but failed miserably, I let you all down._

_I let Sam die I should've saved her from the ghost but I failed to do so._

_I made too many mistakes and I just can't live this way anymore,_

_Sorry Mom and Dad I loved you_

_Sorry Jazz you were always there I apperciated it_

_Sorry Tucker I really tried_

_And I'm sorry Sam..._

_Love Danny_

* * *

Yay I'm back and to celeberate my return a sad depressing make you cry short story. Yay, I'm awaiting the crazy ravages of the fan girls to eat me again for killing off Danny if it makes you all feel better in this fiction he wasn't the only one... ok feel free to throw bricks at me. But I've got a new computer so I'm finally back in the fold... Oh yeah also I changed the tittle to this collection if you didn't notice. 


	30. Hearken Daniel

"Lame, totally lame..." Sam muttered with a grimace as they closed the Romeo and Juliet books.

"What, Sam I thought you liked this old literature stuff." Danny remarked quizically stuffing his papers into his bag as the rest of the students filed out.

"Not this one." Sam said getting up from her seat and walking out the door with Danny and Tucker following.

"It wasn't that bad and at least there was gore at the end." Tucker shrugged. "So why don't you, Miss Doom and Gloom, not like this story?"

"Because..." Sam replied as if it was as obvious as breathing. "The whole love at first sight is a whole load of junk. You can't just see someone and magically want to be devoted to them forever. That would be infatuation and that would have to mean that they thought the other was hott, that my friends is not love."

"Well can't you like someone for their looks and still be in love?" Danny asked as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Well duh... but to actually love someone you have to know them and love their flaws. A seriously relationship needs to build usually over friendship and the two must be able to stick with each other through thick and thin, and body image shouldn't really come into play all that much, since that doesn't last forever. A person needs to be attracted to their personalty and be able to accept everything they are and keep their promises. That's love." Sam explained. "Besides who puts their life on the line for some piece of ass, usually people only do that for people they love. That story would be like me and Gregor dying for each other, it would just be dumb because we just didn't know each other as much as previously thought. I would never stupidly throw away my life for someone that I didn't really know that well.I'd only give it up for someone I value more than life itself, someone who really deserves it someone like..." She stopped herself from her almost thoughtless ramble.

The two boys stared at their gothic friend with open mouths. Sam blushed and cleared her throat uncomfortably at their stares.

"But uhh... who needs love anyway we're all going to die someday..." Sam added nervously before taking off.

"She's such a goth..." Danny laughed with a smile.

Tucker smacked his head and looked at his friend shaking his head. "You didn't... come on it was right there... she just about said... Danny you... UGH clueless!" Tucker stammered frustratedly.

Tucker walked off leaving Danny confused and alone. He blinked and looked in the two directions both his friends took,

"What? What?" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

Usually when I write these things I feel like an eight year old writing with a crayon. My writing is just that good! 


	31. Priceless

Replacing the boy's locker room lockers - $300

A new basketball hoop for the gym- $500

Wall damage repairs from ectoblasts- $800

Falling into a locker room full of half naked fan girls and getting to see how hott your best friend really is- priceless

Some things in life are free for everything else there's Mastercard.

* * *

For the love of God don't ask! Seriously this was driving me insane all night... damn you mastercard! 


	32. A Single Second

It was finally the last straw that drove her to unreputive anger. He was just too insensitive and uncaring. She was a human being and he didn't treat her like it anymore, just some object of help.

She broke it off, no more Danny, no more. She loved him and it practically killed her to see him with that look. She thought that was the hardest thing she ever had to do was tell him that she didn't want to see him anymore.

She was wrong.

It happened on a day in which seemed normal. Partly cloudy day a cool breeze and boring classes. School let out and the Goth walked alone towards home. On her way she felt uneasy, a sick feeling told her something was wrong, something bad was about to happen.

She shrugged it off for a good two minutes, untill she heard a whimpering sound coming from an alley. It sounded like someone was suffering, no not just anyone...

Sam skidded into the alley and was faced with a bloody beaten body of her former best friend. When she got to him he was hardly alive, she was too late to save him.

Blood pumped out quickly from various places on his body, there were deep gashes in his stomach, chest, and on his face. A stream of blood was coming from his slightly open mouth. She was horrified and nasueated at the sight, she fought back the urge to throw up.

Sam gently touched his crumpled body and saw him twicth slightly at the touch. A let out a soft groan and slowly open his dull blue eyes.

"Danny..." The girl whispered.

The look of shame and dissapointment shone in his eyes. It broke her heart to know that he wasn't pleased to see her in the least.

"I..." Sam began but he began to cough violently, blood splattered on her and the pavement, adding to the mass amounts.

She was amazed that he was even still alive at this moment. She wondered what had done this to him, what could've so horrendously caused this.

Sam's breath became shuddered as tears began to fall, if she could've spoken she would've told him everything, that she was sorry, that she was wrong, that he was everything, that she loved him, that she didn't want him to go and that she wasn't going to let him. But Sam was at loss for words, the only sound was his ragged breathing and her smothered sobs.

Danny's paled face turned up at the gothic girl, the secret object of his affections. She was crying and he wanted to stop it, she shouldn't have been crying over him.

Infact he wanted to be alone, he wanted her to leave him. It wasn't that her company was unwelcomed, infact he'd been thinking of her the whole time but he knew she never should've showed up. She shouldn't be watching him die.

Danny couldn't speak without choking and coughing up blood, he didn't want to go without telling her how he felt. He always thought he'd tell her before it was too late. But it _was_ too late.

There was nothing he could do, there was nothing she could do. So they watched each other, one through clouded pained eyes and the other through teary eyes.

Danny looked up at her with a weak smile before he slowly let himself go. He thought of her and he saw her even with his eyes closed, Sam Manson was the last thing he would ever know.

Sam watched horror stricken as a smile crossed his face and he went silent. His chest no longer moving, the blood slowed it's flow from the wounds, and he never opened his eyes again.

All at once all was lost.

* * *

Yeah I was listening to the All American Rejects 'I Can't Take It' and my horrendously dark mind decided to spew this out and well I just had to write it. Wooo morbidity! ... I know...I know... I need to stop killing Danny. 


	33. Lust

I love to watch her when she doesn't think anyone is looking...

Even when she's not graceful she'll always have this elegance about her.

She always presents herself beautifully, right down to every strand of hair.

I love her smile and her laugh, it makes me crack a smile, but not too big because he might see me...

And he definately can't know that I feel this way about her, it would just end badly,

But I love the way she's always right and always there when we need her...

Sometimes I wish he would appreciate her more, she only loves him, I'm not sure what his deal is.

Oh how I wish she would fawn over me with affection and understanding.

She isn't untouchable for me, I suppose if I really wanted to I could, no...

I have to face the facts... and boy are they huge facts,

Danny will always stand in my way of having her for my own...

Because she is my best friend's sister.

Jazz Fenton is offically off limits if I care for my life.

But maybe one day I wont value it as much and catch her by surprise,

And oh how she shall be mine, and everything will be as it should

...maybe...

...I said maybe!

* * *

A little TxJ going on here, this is my first attempt at this kinda pairing, but a review I read inspired me. So I figured why the hell not... 


	34. Fright

It didn't stay in my mind for very long at the moment but I think about it a lot.

I do everything I can in a battle, I fight, I focus on others, and I try to stop the ghost. Which I guess the one thing I don't do in a battle is look out for myself. My friends do that for me, and I never realized.

Untill that Halloween Tucker showed me just how far they would go.

The Fright Knight was going to hit me with his Soul Shredder, not fatal but it would've been bad if he did get me. I fell and I was trapped, I froze up. But out of no where Tucker leaped out and stood over me, and he got hit instead. He helped me, he helped me save the world, by taking the blade for me.

What if it had been life threatening, what if he died. I lectured, and lectured him countless times about it. But he and Sam just smirk at me as if they know something I don't. I don't find it funny, why do they? How could I be so careless, I can't let them get hurt because of me. But how could I have missed that, how could I not have known just how far they will go for me?

I wonder what else I'm missing...

* * *

Yay more cluelessnessicty! That's not a word I know, but I'll make it a word you'll see you'll all see! So basically I thought about this while I was driving and my friends were prattling on about stuff. And I was like hey I should write this down... and I didn't actually hear what they said, at all. Oh well. 

p.s. if you've never seen the Fright Knight episode then you'll probably be like "Huh?"


	35. I'm Here

I listen to them, night and day. Fighting about him, what to do with him. They tried every method at first to conceal the fighting but now they simply do it for the whole world to hear. I try to hide away in my studies and my music, but I always hear it. And it's all over Danny.

My poor little brother he tries so hard and yet he doesn't even know that this family is ripping apart at the seams. If he knew it would break him. I watch him try to keep his secret, try to deal with the yelling, and try to deal with life. But he's not superman and I'm not blaming him.

But what about me, does anyone even care about me. I don't really like the attention, but I would like to be noticed and apperciated. Danny does apperciate me, he doesn't know how to show it. But he did prove it to me when he came looking for me after I went to Vlad's. I know he'd been willing to die to save me, luckily I'm just as clever in a fight as he is...sometimes.

So I'm not the best ghost fighter like Sam or Tucker, but I try. I can't always help out though I know that. But who really cares about me. Here I go with the self loathing again, I think Sam would call me emo or something like that. I just wish I could play a bigger part in my little brother's life, I wish that sometimes he would care to know what I thought.

Seriously he can trust me, he should know by now. Since I kept his secret from the world for a good two months without him even knowing. Sure when I first _first_ saw his "transformtion" I thought about telling my parents. I mean come on Danny was a ghost! Something had happened to him and I thought he had...died. Surely my parents should know that their son was really a ghost, that the accident had been worse than we thought.

But after he saved me from being vaporised, I knew. Not that he was still humanly connected, and I know this because of sixteen years of lectures, but because he was breathing. Ghosts do not breathe, that of which that has no life will not have life functions. Danny was alive but was still ghost, a ghost with shallow breathing.

And I just couldn't tell, he wanted so desperatly to live a normal life, well as normal as possible, and I let him have it. He's still jsut a kid and he wants to have fun...

Will I ever have fun again? I've been trying to grow up so fast that I actually let my childhood slip through my fingers. I was an "adult" I wanted to be treated like one, and I got my wish. Now I want to be treated like a kid, I want to have fun and party with friends, and laugh but all I do now is worry.

I worry like a mother, I stay up late for Danny to come home. And stay up even later to fix any battle wounds he might have aquired. There are nights were I stayed up with him because I didn't think he would make it through the night. And I wasn't about to let him be alone. I go out and find him and sneak him back in and then I stay with him untill those two blue eyes look at me.

This is where I am now, I'm sitting beside his bed on my knees watching him sleep. I'm making sure that he doesn't slip away from me during the night. I hold onto his hand and talk to him softly. It's my turn to fight now, but I'm not fighting in vain like my parents, and I'm not fighting for the world like Danny, I'm fighting for one reason and that is to make sure that he takes the next breath.

It's a long battle and it's strenous. In my room there's a pile of books all with homework in there that wont be done, there are tests tomorrow that I wont pass. Because I'm in here holding on for Danny. I'm in here praying that he will wake up tomorrow and feel refreshed and alive. I'll be tired but I'll be happy, I'll sleep through class and bring home another failing grade on the test. But I'll come home and see him with bright eyes and a smile.

He knows I'm here he knows I'm saving his life. Danny knows I want him to take the next breath and he does, that's the only thanks I want. And that's all the satisfaction I'll ever need. As long as I keep his heart beating I wont ever complain.

He takes in a deep breath of air and groans in his sleep. He shifts slightly and mutters to me with his eyes closed. "Jazz?"

"I'm here Danny."

And I always will be.

* * *

Inspiration at 2 am? This is impossible...I shouldn't be coming up with anything meaningful at this point. But I love the brother and sister bond thing so here some more Jazz and Danny cavity causers. 


	36. A Little Ironic

"Danny quit staring at Valerie before you get yourself killed." Sam warned annoyed at her friend's immense amounts of stupidty. The goth was almost certain that his level of common sesnse was dangerously low.

"Oh come on Sam she doesn't know I'm here." Danny sighed reclining against the tree trunk as he sat on a large branch with his friend on the sunny Friday afternoon.

"And if she does?" The goth girl challenged adjusting her hold on the branch.

"Ghosts can go invisible." Danny shrugged. "And besides, if she's gonna get pissed it's gonna be aimed at you." He added running his hand through his snow white hair.

"What makes you think that?" The girl challenged.

"Oh I don't know, hmmm, maybe its the fact you're hanging out with the ghostboy." He replied sardonically.

"She'll be too busy blasting you to purgatory to even care about me."Sam stated dryly. "Danny she wants you dead."She sighed.

"No she wants half of me dead, she likes the other half. So much so that she thought she was protecting me by giving me up."

"Ahh irony's a bitch isn't it Danny?"

Danny remained silent and glared at his goth friend who wore a large victory grin. She smiled at him and he just angrily stared because they knew she was right.

"Are you going to let it go?" She asked after the short staring contest.

Danny kind of wanted to at this point, but if he gave up Sam would still be right. Which would add to the count of more than a thousand times. She was definately right, Valerie would never give up her grudge nor would she ever except him. If there was one thing for sure it was that love conquers all, but hate destroys love. Valerie hated Danny Phantom. Danny gave Sam a smug look.

"Not on your life." He answered with a quirk of his eyebrow.

He was simply chasing a dream that he knew wouldn't come true. Surely Sam wouldn't understand what that was like. Well let's just sat Danny was wrong, yet again.

* * *

Well don't even ask. All I know is that I am quite demented in the head and this came out and commited a hit and run. It's not that good and I don't really like it. But I post it anyway! 


	37. Swift Silent Deadly

How could this even begin to be explained? I made mistakes I tried my hardest. How could I let this happen? What's wrong with me? I should be dead, I should be killed, or at least I should've gone with them.

How did I ever let things spiral so far out of control. Maybe I should've just told them from the start. I messed up too much. It was all my fault and I didn't even know it. I was a pawn, I was munipulated. And despite all I knew I still let him him. But I never really meant it...

But that doesn't change what happened.

I let them down I let them all down. And I watched it go up in one spectacular explosion. Their lives went away, their skin turned to ashes and spread in the wind. They all burnt away.

I loved them, but I watched them go. I have nothing else, no home. I must leave here and never return the tears will be too much to handle. My life, my home, my family is gone.

Danny couldn't save the day. I guess he wasn't the best hero that ever came about. I truly beleived in him as did Sam and Tucker. But my power, his power, all balled into one destroyed him, his friends, and our parents.

Vlad took advantage of me. My one weak moment of my eighteen years of life and it made this. I didn't know I was capable of killing. I always believed I was weak I will never be the same. Because after all I am only mortal.

But worst of all, how could I feel so unremorseful for what I've done? Perhaps there is something within me that always wanted to be able to do something like this...Maybe I, Jazz Fenton, am much more bloodthirsty than ever predicted. Or maybe I just wanted to know what I was capable of.

Now I know.

* * *

I know...evil Jazz...does not compute. But I had a really strange dream and well this is the spawn. 


	38. Kiss and Control

_Watch the stars, turn you to nothing.  
Now blush and smile as they whisk you away._

"Danny you hurt me, you hurt me more than you will know." She spoke cooly her voice was deep and seductive.

"Sam I didn't mean it..." Danny trailed on, she seemed to have a different more freakish air about her now. It seemed inhuman and her tone told him he was in for it no matter how calm it appeared.

Infact Danny had been away from her for four years now. He only returned in search of her, it hadn't been his choice to move at all. Now nineteen Danny had no idea what had happened to Sam, or his old town, since he left. It was a desolate place completely evacuated, except for her.

She appeared in a long flowing black strapless dress, a spider amulet hung from her chocker, and her hands were covered in black velvet gloves. Sam's eyes were the deep violet color he remembered, yet they were unnatural in a way.

"Sam?"

She kept her back to him and quietly played with the dead branches of the trees. Danny was begining to get the feeling that nothing was alive here, not even Sam.

_Velvet burns the wrists while restraining.  
You blushed and smiled and said you would stay._

"Do you know what it's like?" She asked and let an uncomfortable silence pass between them.

Danny stared as her frozen breath floated away and disappeared with the gray in the decemember sky. She stayed silent again as if she was trying to regroup herself. He opened his mouth to speak but she raised a hand to silence him.

Danny backed up and gasped as long roots from the ground of the dead trees came forth and bound him at the wrists and ankles. He was forced to his knees as the restraints attempted to flee back to the underground. Danny stayed kneeling on the ground and stared at her.

"I don't understand." He whispered hurtfully.

Sam stopped fidling with the dead branch and her back tensed up. "You will, oh you will."

_Steal the glamour from death and before you die,  
Oh, you should see...  
_

Sam slowly turned around and to Danny's shock he saw that her violet eyes had turned a violent red color. They burned through his very soul but he couldn't look away.

"What's wrong Danny?" She pouted her shoulders relaxing. "Don't you still find me attractive?" She asked the cold decemeber wind blew through her raven locks and they wipped her face.

"Sam what happened?" He asked fearfully trying to free himself from the restraints desperately.

"Do you know what it's like?" She asked again her voice growing angry and her eyes began to glow. "What it's like to have your life stolen away by something that had none?" She demanded, the winds picked up and long wraiths released themselves from the ground and flew towards the sky, moaning.

_City lights like rain,  
Dance and explode.  
Fall upon debutants reeling from nights that  
Kiss and control all of our broken hearts._

Sam smirked as she walked closer towards him. "Come on Danny, come play." She cooed and grabbed his wrists and pulled him from his restraints.

Danny stood before her stricken with fear and confusion. Who were those tortured ghosts and what was Sam doing? She stared at him lustfully and before he knew it he was thrown against a dead tree by a source of powerfull energy. He half opened his eyes and rubbed his aching head. She didn't even give him time to recover, she came at him.

The next thing Danny knew he was thrown to the ground ferociously. His back immediately stung from the hard impact and he stared upward and looked at Sam as she bent over him smirking.

"Sam, I love you..." He whimpered.

Her eyes did not soften like he expected they stayed red and hateful. She placed a combat boot down hard on his chest and slowly began to apply pressure. Danny could hear the cracks one by one as Sam dragged out the torture, he couldn't fight back even if he was able, it was Sam. He just couldn't so he stayed on the ground listening to his rib cage shatter and staring teary eyed as it his former love.

Danny gasped and wheezed with each breath and his eyes went wide as Sam leaned down over Danny and kissed him passionately.He tried desperately to escape as she stole his last breath away.

_"We all want to die like movie stars," you said as you jumped from the height of our cutting room floor. While above us, glowing, exploding, our dreams burst forth in light and death. Hold me and tell me "We'll burn like stars. We'll burn as we fall. Watch as city light dance for us."_

The life dissapated from Danny's body and Sam gently let her fingers close his eyes. She couldn't say that she felt sorry for him, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't miss or ache for him. She turned and left his body among the dead trees and disappeared in the gray shadows.

* * *

In a half awake state while driving I was listening to this song. This idea came to me and I thought it was just too cool to overlook. So I only used a few lyrics from this song in an out of order state because these were the lyrics that most involved the images that came to me. So yeah this was an AFI song the title is the one for this story. I understand it's really unclear and a bit confusing...so I'm gonig to give you one blunt detail that some might over look coughcoughmyfriendcough, Sam is a ghost. I hope that helps and it most definately wont help if you aren't reading this at this moment. And I promise I won't write another freaky oneshot next time. 


	39. Consider it Crossed

Tucker was fidling with his computer after he left the observetory that night. He was bored and still had a lot of things to think about. Gregor lied to Sam, Danny came through in the clutch, and he nearly got himself killed for that Elliot and he wasn't even sure why he did it. It had to have been a force of reflexes from all the fights he had been in with Danny. Someone's in trouble and he could do something so he did.

He heard his phone ring and he picked it up.

"Tucker?"

The forgotten friend

Tucker smoothly answered Danny. "Yeah man what's up."

He wasn't mad at Danny for being jealous of Gregor, but then again Danny still didn't know what that jerk had done. And Tucker feared to tell him because he was sure that Danny would go out and rip the boy to shreads. And he didn't want his friend to be a murderer.

"I'm going to abandon my pride and say sorry to Sam. I was wrong to stand in the way of her happiness."

"Aw our little boy is growing up." Tucker teased.

"Ugh I'm trying to be serious Tucker." Danny sighed on the other line.

Tucker laughed lightly and flicked a paperclip across his desk. "Yeah I know, I..." He heard a beeping which meant someone was on the other line. "Can you hold on?"

"Yup."

Tucker pressed the flash button and answered. "Yo."

"Tucker?" It was Sam, she sounded weird.

"Yeah Sam." Tucker replied he heard her sigh.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Well that's why you called right? Can you hold on for a second."

"Sure."

Tucker transferred back over to Danny. "Man, I gotta go talk to you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Oh yeah sure, bye Tuck." Danny said and he hung up.

Tucker than transferred back over to Sam and he heard her trying to steady her breathing, unsuccesfully. "Sam, so what's..."

"I don't understand why he did that, I thought he loved me, no one is going to love me. And now Danny hates me and I don't know what to do anymore Tuck." Sam sobbed.

Tucker stayed silent for a moment because he was so shocked that Sam was crying. Sam doesn't cry, she never has. Even after all the times she's been hurt physically and mentally, she always just shrugs it off. And that's when the boy realized something, he hadn't seen Sam as a girl before untill now. She was crying and desperate for help.

"Oh Sammy please don't cry." Tucker coaxed gently, he had no idea what he was doing, he was simply playing on his instincts now.

"I'm sorry Tucker." Sam apologized through tears.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did, I screwed up everything, ugh if I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't be in this mess. I hate myself." She cried.

"Now Sam you're going to listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong, Elliot was a jerk for breaking your heart what he did was wrong. Danny was being unreasonable with you and the fight you had with him wasn't wrong. And you should never hate yourself, because no matter what Danny and I are still going to stand by you like you have for us. And I promise you Sam that tomorrow will be so much better."

Sam sniffed slightly and her voice perked up a bit. "You really think so?" She asked hopefully.

"I know so now try to get some sleep ok?" Tucker cooed.

"Ok, goodnight. And thanks Tuck."

"No problem."

They hung up and Tucker placed the phone down on his desk. He massaged his temples tiredly. He never knew how hard it was to be the one in the middle, untill now he only did little things, but this situation was a little more difficult. Sure he always cleaned up for them but this would take some getting used to.

"God Danny you better fix things tomorrow." Tucker muttered before heading off to bed.

* * *

Tucker's fun to write with because he's a happy medium, he's never onesided strongly, where as Danny and Sam are both on two very different sides, which are also fun to write about. And I've noticed that DCMH has lots of little fill in the gap places to write about so I took my advantage. 


	40. For the Greater Good

It seemed so simple. He loved her and so did his friend. She loved his friend so they should've been together. They denied it, both of them. Then Junior year came around and they decided that they were going to go together, that it was just suppose to work.

And they still didn't know how he felt. He was the odd one out and he watched, hiding his emotions more skillfully than she ever could. If secrets brought them together surely a secret would tear them apart. And did he ever have a secret.

He cornered his friend one day, alone in the dark. Of course the witless boy didn't know this was an ambush because he was rather naive. Infact he was rather relieved to see his friend as he lay there bleeding. He begged for help while looking at his friend. He expected it.

But blinking he decided against helping and instead watched his bestfriend bleed and plead for help. And he watched his hero die before leaving him with a shrug.

Danny was found dead by the morning.

Sam was beside herself with greif at the loss of her boyfriend and she immediately fell back on Tucker.

Some may call it the rebound, but Tucker called it a date.

* * *

I couldn't help myself, tehe. So I hope you like this one iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny since you seem to love freaky oneshots.Hmm I wonder who else I can warp. 


	41. Missing

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

I want to die, I want to die alone. I wanted to be alone and I am, forever. And all my girlish fantasies were always leaving me with this denial masked as hope.

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely concious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

I took off beause I couldn't take it anymore. Because I wanted so desperatly to see if anyone followed. And in my mind I saw you, the one I love, pacing nervously, trying to call me, and finally in a final attempt you went searching for me. I saw you searching for hours feeling frustrated and defeated, but fighting through the blinding snow to find me. Yes I invisioned you calling my name and shivering, but all the while you were ignoring the fact because you wanted so badly to find me ok.

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

I wish that my fantasies were real, because my cell phone says you aren't calling although I know by now you know I'm gone. But it's almost like no one knows I'm gone. And I laugh bitterly because I realize I wasn't as important to you or anyone else that I thought needed me.

_Am I that unimportant..._

_Am I so insignifacant..._

I really thought you were different, I thought you weren't like that. And you are different in other ways but where it mattered most to me, you weren't. And I can't believe that I thought you would change just to be with me. Maybe I'm the bigger fool for ever thinking that somewhere in my twisted mind that I was more than just some girl who happened to be your friend.

_Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I'm not needed, I'm not. I truly thought that I was although I never really acted like it. I can't believe myself for thinking I was worth anything to anyone, especially you. I'm deciding that my fate is going to be a welcome surprise to all. 'Finally she'll be gone.'

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now_

Ha, and to think I actually loved you, shallow you. You never gave a damn about me and I doubt you ever will. Sure maybe you'll wonder where I went but you'll probably wake up one day and question 'Who? I don't remember her.' Am I really that worthless? Sometimes I think it's true.

It really makes me laugh although it hurts more than anything else. It technically isn't possible to die of a broken heart, but I know I will. They'll call it hypotherma, when or if they find me.

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

I hope when I'm dead that you cry, I hope you choke on every tear that may fall from your lying eyes. Those beautiful yes that I once fell in love with. I hope that you regret everything you ever said to me I hope everynight you live with the suffering of knowing you caused this. And I hope you know that I was doing this all because I wanted you to be true to not only yourself but to me.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

And I know as I lay here among the falling snow, that you will never know that my last thoughts were of you. I'm doing this for everything and for nothing.

And in a last vain attempt I cry out your name.

"Danny..."

* * *

Yay, this one was very fun for me to write. So basically I'm not sure if I should leave it or make at a twoshot, you decide. Also I didn't use all the lyrics to this Evanescence song. 


	42. Somewhere

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

I searched frantically up and down the streets, from alleyways to underpasses. And I can't find her, and I continue to my journey all the while praying the cold hasn't gotten to her yet. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I don't understand why she left. She just disappeared and no one knows why. I can't help but blame myself we fought before all of this. I change to my ghost half and continue my search by flight, the storm is turning into a blizzard. I can hardly see now, but I'm going to find her, no matter the cost. I wont rest untill she's safe in my arms. And even if it's not my fault it is my responsibility.

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart  
_

Oh Sam what have you done? I just need to be with you now, I just can't imagine my life without you. I know you think I don't value you, but I do I really do. I understand you Sam even if you think you're alone and unwanted. You're everything to me and I just can't do this without you. I know I'm choking myself up, but I can't stand this. Just the horrible thought of her curled up somewhere alone,cold, and crying.

I can't fly through this anymore, it's too cold and windy, the snow is blinding me and I have to continue on foot. There's got to be some sign of you somewhere. A sound, a footprint, anything I'll take anything. You just couldn't have vanished, I wont except that. Tucker says I'm crazy, Jazz told me not to do this. But I'm not going to let you down, I never have before. And I don't plan on starting.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day_

There are a thousand memories and senerios running through my head, happy thoughts, horrible visions. Please for the love of God give me a sign. If you think you're going to slip by me that fast you've got another thing coming. There's no way in Heaven of Hell that you're going to be taken away from me. Not like this, not alone, and not before you know.

_I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

There it is, a almost nearly covered footprint that leads into the woods. Thank God you went for the woods, some of your tracks were not covered by the dead trees above. Here I come Sam, I'm coming, not matter what nothing will hold me back. I run on my cold tired feet, my eyes burn. But I know you're somewhere here. Somewhere.

_Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go_

The woods lead me in a never ending circle. Somehow I'm ending up back where I came from. I'm losing my grip because I know the more time I waste the more you'll slip from my grasp. When everything is hanging in the balance I can't seem to gain control.

"Sam!" I call as I break into tears. I feel defeated, I fall to my knees, crying. This can't be happening, no this can't be happening. I'm the hero, I'm on my knees and I'm crying. And you're out here alone and frozen, probably waiting for me. I can't take it I just want to scream.

_Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

"Danny..."

It's the faintest, quitest whisper I've ever heard. But it's you, can you hear me? Do you know I'm here? I spring to my legs getting a new burst of energy and out of pure instinct I follow the path your voice maped out for me. I run faster, the exposed branches snap and the fresh snow crunches under my feet.

"Sam!" I scream again. Fianlly I come upon a black spot in the snow.

_Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know_

I kneel and see you lying face down in the snow. Your hair and your back is slowly becoming covered in the white sparkling flakes. I wrap you into my arms, you are frezzing to the touch, your face paler than the snow filled air around us. But despite this all you're alive, alive with me.

"Damn it Sam why didn't you wear a jacket." I mutter pulling off mine and wrapping it around you, the red conflicts with your outfit. "Please Sam wake up, wake up and don't leave me. I know I screwed up, I know I was wrong just don't, just don't go. I need you I love you."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day_

I get the feeling that you are already gone from me. You're too far away to hear me. Am I too late, have I failed you? I hold you so close and hang my head and close my eyes while I sob over you. You're leaving me and you didn't even get to live. Take me instead, oh merciful God above, take me instead of her. I'm the hero, make me die, let her live. Please someone make this stop.

"Danny?" A soft weak voice whispers to me as a pale hand touches my face.

"Sam!" I exclaim, I'm still very aware that tears are streaming down my face.

"You came?" She questions weakly, those two violets eyes are open in slits as she tries to make sense of my outline and the white around us.

"I'm always going to follow you." I replied a smile across my face.

"Please I want to go home." You say in such a sad voice that I cannot deny you.

_I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

Gathering you tighter into my arms and I change into my ghostly form so I can get you home and warm faster. I don't care if I'm blinded by snow, frozen by the air, or exhausted from carrying you. I can do it, because there's a strength in my heart that just wont let me fail. Finally and I make it to your large home and take you to your room, there I tuck you under the covers and stroke your forehead.

You've long since closed your eyes as you sleep peacefully in my jacket. I can hardly surpress my joy that you're alive and safe, and I return to my human form I hold tightly to your hand while I'm on my knees beside your bed. I don't care if your parents find me here, I don't care if anyone gets mad, I'm not leaving you. And as I drift off to sleep beside you I hear a fragile angelic voice which I know to be your's.

"I love you too Danny..."

* * *

Yeah I know, life doesn't have a happy ending, wasn't that the point of your Missing oneshot? Yes, indeed it was, I guess this can either be taken as the second half of Missing or a whole new oneshot with the same basic plot. Whatever way you like it, happy twoshot, or one depressing oneshot and a similar but more uplifting one. I like the second choice, but it depends on how you perceive it. I don't care either way. So the song was Somewhere by Within Temptation 


	43. Simply Impossible

She tossed and turned in her sleep.

_The girl ran as fast as she could toward the fallen body of the goth. If only she could've protected Sam, the girl would not be hurt, or worse. Just looking above her the hunter saw Phantom screaming and coming forward. By the time she made it to the goth she could already tell._

_She was dead._

_"Sam no!" Phantom screamed, his bright green eyes were reflecting tears._

_"Back off spook you've already caused enough damange!" She threatened through tears, she never thought she'd cry for Sam's death._

_"No, get away from her!" Phantom screamed and shoved her aside. "Let me see her."_

_To her shock she watched as the ghost feel to his knees letting to bright blue rings split around his waist and slowly travel in two different ways, one up, the other down. They traveled along his body to reveal a very familar and beloved figure. Danny Fenton._

_The hunter gasped and dropped her weapon, her eyes were wide and in disbelief as she watched her crush cradle the goth's body and proclaim his love for her. The girl couldn't believe it at all, Fenton and Phantom one in the same? That would be impossible._

_The boy stood, his clothes were blood soaked and he stared down at the body, she watched his shoulders tense. "You!" he shouted as he turned around and pointed to the red hunter. "If it weren't for you she'd still be here! You will pay!" He growled his eyes held no sanity and turned the same red that staind his hands and clothing._

_His fist went a glow and he aimed at her. "And I never loved you Valerie."_

She screamed and sat up in a cold sweat. Her hand touched her face to assure reality was true. "Oh good it was just a dream." Valerie breathed a sigh of relief and steadied her breathing.

She gathered her sheets back up and layed down again. Finally a laugh escaped her, she was simply ridiculous. Of course Danny still loved her and she knew he would aways admire her for quite some time. And she knew Sam was still alive as well, which put her mind at ease.

"And besides..." The teenage girl remarked. "There's no way Danny is Phantom." She exclaimed with a laugh before drifting off to a better dream.

At last someone even more clueless than Danny...

* * *

Don't know, don't know, don't know. I just don't know where this came from I just wrote it in like five minutes. Perhaps I am slightly insane. I suppose though I needed to take a break from my depressing oneshots for a moment and leave you guys in a better mood, although I'm not sure this is a mood lifter it's more of a...I don't know! But it's not depressing. 


	44. Submission

It all started with the accident. It was the begining...I didn't know it.

It was just a strange new gentic code that I accidentally created from the over exposure to ecto-plasm. It altered my DNA and turned me into a half ghost, a hybrid or a halfa, if you will. The powers were merely an effect to the electrocution of the ghostly sort.

I had completely convinced myself this was the truth. That three years ago my molecules were rearranged in the accident. Isn't that what happens to all superheros in tragic lab accidents. This was tragic alright.

But over the years life was passing me by, literally. I've been slowly dying ever since.

Each new power was unlocked because I thought it was a matter of skill and being able to focus on them with my own gained strength. It turns out each new power was gained because I was slipping farther away the next time it developed. I wondered if this is effecting me this way because of the full body envelopment, and perhaps even the young age could've been a factor to this ghastly equation.

So I am dying a little more each day, sure we're all dying a little as the days go on. But I'm really, really dying.

It isn't noticable a lot, until the months pass. Then you can tell, yet surprisingly everyone who knows of my powers don't notice the difference. I always kind of did, ever since the fateful day at the start of Freshman year.

It was cool, my powers made me unique, unique was good, and so on and so on. Yet I had felt it first hand, my own pulse had been weakened. I didn't think of it at all at first, heck I thought I was normal. Then I entered Sophmore year and I felt it diminish even greater than before. Junior year got me worried because I even knew my breathing was shallow.

Now I'm a Senior, I'm terrified to sleep, knowing my vital signs have dipped dangerously low. And I'm afraid of tonight, it being the night it happened. Infact I'm so terrified I've already written a note out to the ones I love. It's not a sucide note, more of a goodbye letter, expressing my deepest secerets and feelings. And if I wake I'll simply throw it away and if I don't well then it's quite useful I should think. Happy anniversary, let' hope you make it through the night.

But even as I lie here staring at the ceiling I can't even feel myself anymore. I rest my hand over my chest, I can hardly feel anything. I'm thinking this is really the end, the end of me. As I shut my eyes I know I will never open them again.

I breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out, breathe in and breathe out...

* * *

Angsty angst angst angst! Weee! Oops I did it again, I've got serious issues with always putting Danny to an end. What's wrong with me? Oh well, this one was an idea I thought of today because hey we all don't really know what the accident did to Danny, so this is one of my many takes on it. Horaay. 


	45. Captain Bringdown

"Danny?" Sam asked lightly her voice barely audible as she rested her hands in his lap.

"Yes Sam?" Danny replied. He could see the desire in her eyes and he knew his mirrored her's as he put his hands over her's.

"I..." She began their bodies slowly leaned together."...just...want...to..." They were so close together their shape was becoming melded into a single silohute against the milky black night sky above.

"Hey guys!" An obnoxious voice called with music blasting on the PDA he yelled as he ran up towards them.

Their heads snapped away from each other and the both turned to glare at the intruder.

"You'll never guess what..." Tucker trailed off seeing their angry stares. Sam's fists were clenched and Danny looked about ready to pounce. Tucker innocently put a finger below his mouth. "Oops did I spoil your date again?" He asked.

"Fifth time's enough you're dead Tucker!" Danny shouted transforming into Danny Phantom and chasing after Tucker, blasting the ground next to Tucker as he ran.

"Get him Danny!" Sam yelled as the two boys went in a circle through the park.

"Oh come on guys!" Tucker yelled breathlessly, "Guys!"

But Danny showed no sign of stopping and Sam showed no sign of breathing again through her laughter.

* * *

Well that was fun. Look no one died here! 


	46. All That Jazz

Jazz wanted nothing more than to be worth something to someone. She didn't care much for the whole romance thing, she wasn't all that interested in something that pointless. She wasn't up to the whole high school romance drama stuff, she just didn't like it. So she stayed single and inevitably alone.

But because Jasmine Fenton had no real close friends and she long since became nothing to her brother, she found comfort in studying, and she always had since a young age. That's all she did was study, day and night.She convinced herself that school meant the most to her, her knowledge and her books.

But it wasn't her interst to be exact. Ever since the whole Danny incident Jazz actually found something she wanted to do. She wanted to be up in the front lines fighting with Danny, she wanted to help. But he didn't want her help, she was better when it came to knowledge.

She felt as though she might not be able to ever prove to anyone that she was worth more than it seemed. That she was strong that she was brave, that she was more than just the nagging sister.

And she realized that was all she had become. The years of being the smart one, and thats all she was. The real Jazz was gone from everyone's sight.

And not even her brother could see that, even he believed this was all she was. Her brother, the very same one that had changed so drastically, the one that she never gave up faith in. Her brother, the boy who was lost and a misfit to soceity and still she saw him for who he was. She wished she could say the same about herself.

She was just the A student. Nothing more and nothing less, destined for great things in the career world. But she would never make an imprint on the world like Danny will. She would live and die as a common person, smart, but not special. She would always be that A student.

And the A student stood by and watched her brother get beaten a few times nearly to death. There were multiple times where she could've stopped him from breaking something, falling from that height, and receiving the life threatening wounds.There were so many times she knew she could've helped and she knew that one day there was going to be a time when she could've saved his life but wouldn't be able to.

Because after all Jazz was better with books anyway.

* * *

Aww poor Jazz. Anywho I was watching iloveJesusJohnnyandDanny's mv Nobody's Home and I was struck with inspiration. It was just that great that I was able to come up with a story. 


	47. Hold Tight

"I don't need you Sam!" Danny yelled as he slammed the door in her face. She hammered her fists on the door in a state of rage and fear.

"Open this door now! Danny!" She screamed so loud, too bad no one could hear her. She slammed harder on the door her fists turning red.

"Get away from me Sam!" Danny shouted through the door. "No matter what you say nothing will change this. Get a life goth freak!"

Sam crumpled against the door she was sobbing and she screamed. And she wasn't sure how loud or how long she just didn't know. She could only think of Danny behind that door and what he was going to do.

"Danny stop this, stop this, stop this!"

"You said so yourself I should just drop dead, let me not stand in your way." He called back from his room.

"No! No! God No!" Sam let out another scream and threw herself at the door. She wasn't sure how but she was certain he was about to attempt sucide. Sam continued to throw herself at the door her shoulder was aching but she wouldn't quit. "Damn it Danny it's not worth it!" She yelled her tears choking her.

Danny didn't respond to her, she didn't know how much she hurt him. He took everything she ever said to heart and her harsh bitter words tore him apart. And he realized that he was really insignificant. He could hear her crying and trying to get to him and he just didn't care.

He pulled the ecto-gun out from under his bed. It was designed for his protection in a way it was, he would be safe from the crazy world around him. He had to charge it up quickly he could hear the wood cracking at Sam's tremendous excertion of strength. She was going to bust it down, but he wasn't going to let her find him alive.

Maybe it wasn't all what Sam said that drove him to this insane extent, because he knew it wasn't. Her open attack on him and telling him things he knew she didn't mean only pushed him off the edge that he'd been dangling on for some time. Anything could've it just happened to be her. Danny looked up, thirty seconds and it would all be over, no more alter-ego, no more enemies, no more Danny Fenton.

The light blinked twice telling him it was ready. He had to figure what would kill him, and he had to do it fast. Sam was making the wood crack she'd be in soon. And Danny knew he only had one shot, he'd go for the heart the blast would kill him.

"Danny please." Sam pleaded, she sounded so desperate so sincere, so pathetic.

"Fuck you Sam!" Danny yelled he cocked it and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

His head spun out of control he felt dizzy and sick. His world violently shook and lurched him he hit the ground in a half conscious state, images of the day and the days before it passing through his mind. Sam was in them all. He closed his eyes as pain rocketed through his chest and spred numbing the rest of his body.

----

"Danny wake up, wake up." The voice was broken and uncertain. "You can't do this to me, you can't. You can't just fucking die at seventeen."

He felt the world whack him across the head with an assortment of colors of all kinds. The one that stood out with the sparkling ameythest that stared down at him. His head was propped into her lap and she was holding him, one arm supporting his neck and the other rested safely on his chest.

"You idiot." She grummbled as she took him into a tight hug and rocked him. "You stupid idiot I thought that I'd lost you, don't ever scare me like that you moron." Sam was crying her words were bitter sweet but Danny knew that she was angry with him but happy to see he was alive.

"What did you do?" He questioned as he pulled away and landed on the ground.

"I saved you." She replied bluntly folding her arms across her chest. Danny's eyes saw the door it lay on the floor a nice split in the center, but it appeared that instead Sam ripped it from the hinges. "You thought I'd really let you do that to yourself?"

"Maybe you should've let me." He remarked darkly and tried to get to his feet. She was immediately at her's to catch his fall.

"Stop being such an idiot." She scolded as she supported his weight.

Was that his new pet name, he went from clueless to idiot. "Why do you bother with me?" He asked helplessly as she helped him to his bed.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" She asked roughly. "Hello can't you tell?" He shook his head. "I love you. So don't you ever pull a stunt like that again."

Danny blinked at her and let it all sink in. "I am an idiot don't let me do something like that again." He said and he trapped her in a hug. "Don't let me go Sam." Now he was crying as he finally came to his senses.

"I won't, I won't." She replied holding him tightly.

* * *

I'm so brutal to Danny on bad days. I didn't kill him though. Horaay? You know when inspiration hits ya, it hits ya hard. 


	48. Fallen

It hit him harder than anything he'd ever felt. Strong, powerful, and most of all painful. It held him in the air he arched his back thrusting his chest outward as he screamed in agony.

Below him his friends were screaming along with him, but their screams could never match the intensity of Danny's. Smiles across the faces of the attackers as they watched him suffer. And for the suspension of time that never seemed to end he realized he wasn't a hero, he couldn't do a damn thing to save himself. How heroic of him.

Through the green energy ray Danny could see everyone's expression. Tucker's was that of pure fear and perhaps torture for having to see, he looked as though he'd wanted so badly to help but was unable from the ground. He saw Jazz's she was frantic, trying to ward off the enemy her eyes blazing with hatred and pain. She didn't want to watch but her efforts were not working. Sam's was saddest of all, her eyes were dry as if she didn't believe it was happening although the clearest expression she had was shear terror mixed with the emotions of sorrow, mourning, hatred, and love.

Danny's eyes went back to the attackers, how long were they going to leave him like this, it felt like eternity. They stared up at him with smirks of pure enjoyment, they liked to watch him squirm, they loved to watch him die. Yes Danny was aware that he was dying, he knew the sensation from a past experiance. The job was just getting finished, slowly.

He still wasn't aware that he was screaming the whole time, finally the ray was cut short and he began to fall. Half way through the fall he began to lose consciousness but not lung capacity as he screamed in high pitched terror. The ground came faster then he expected and the impact was something to be desired.

It was a loud snapping sound a heavy thud and cracks where the body made impact with hard cement. Blood splattered about but the owner had felt no more agony, which was more that can be said for the spectators. His screams had long since ceased, but the three children carried it out for him.

Jazz clenched her fists as she watched the two friends of her brother run towards the body with some pure childish hope of him actually surviving. Their faces were grim there was no life in the dead, now blue eyes.

"You monsters!" Jazz shouted angrily at the bewildered attackers. "You killed your own son!"

* * *

Guess what I had another bad day... So looks like Danny has to suffer again, I'm sorry Danny. 


	49. Ethereal

Danny stared at the door sadly. If he had been more alert maybe she wouldn't be this way. But she was, she was lost in a world that didn't exist. She screamed for him every so often, they stopped trying to take him away from her. She had longed since turned her world into her own version of reality.

He would come to her everyday, knowing that it was him that she wanted. But every time he did, she'd smile at him but would continue playing with the small doll. He wasn't sure where she got it, but she had it. It was a definite resemblance of him, or his better known alter ego.

She would twist the movable limbs in her pale hands and she sat like a child playing with the toy on the floor. The little Danny Phantom action figure she loved it so much, and she said it loved her back. He often watched her play with it, like a toddler, it was hers and she loved it. Sometimes when he visited she had made little paper cut outs resembling others she knew even some of herself. She'd made of a few of him in human form and she'd weave stories as he came to visit.

She knew all of them intimately but she acted as though she wasn't aware her little characters were real. As far as she was concerned she had made them up all by herself. Danny didn't remember too well on why she snapped she just did, some said it was everything she repressed that took it's toll, others claimed that she'd always been slightly insane. Danny didn't know.

Danny finally walked through the doors of the institution and walked to the receptionist. A familiar woman smiled as he approached the desk.

"Come to see Miss. Manson, Danny?" Danny nodded, as if he was here for anything else. "She's where she always is. Go on in."

Danny smiled and went through the doors without a word, he saw her sitting quietly at a table, this time she had the action figure along with little cut outs. He sat at the table beside her. She smiled at him warmly and she unfolded her hands.

"You came," She greeted him warmly, she still wasn't aware that he was her best friend Danny. She seemed so lost that she just figured him to be a kind stranger who liked to listen to her.

"I always do." He said with a smile.

"Ok." She exclaimed as she excitedly picked up the figures in her hands her voice sounded childish her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Sammy is going to tell you a story about a meanie girl name Valerie and her best friend Danny." She stated picking up the Danny cut out and the Valerie cut out, it always amazed him how real and detailed they were.

"Danny never listened to Sammy because he didn't know she loved him. So he broke her heart." She sighed pushing the Sam cut out to the side and made the Valerie and Danny ones appear to dance with each other. "He didn't care that Valerie hated Danny Phantom and tried to kill him, Sammy did. Sammy always cared." She continued on with her story.

Danny listened intently and sat leaning his elbow on the table with his hand holding his chin up. He knew the story well, it took place two years ago when he was fourteen. One of his odder experiences with Technus.

He watched her play it out with great accuracy and detail quoting everyone correctly and adding in her emotions at the time. It pained him to watch her and listen to her. His heart ached as the girl he loved told him how much he had hurt her without ever knowing it.

"In the end Danny told Sammy to hold the ring because she took so good care of it. She knew it said Sam in it, and it rightfully belonged to her. She called him clueless because she was immature and she always really hoped that maybe one day he would catch on. Sammy walked away hoping one day that he would put it on her finger, it was ugly, but it was beautiful in its on way. Sammy left it in her draw until he asked for it again, she knew he wouldn't but she hoped...Sammy always hoped." Sam finished with a smile setting down the figures.

Danny drew his lips into a smile and parted the black hair from her face and stared into her sparkling innocent amethyst eyes. "That was a really great story." He said lovingly.

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed and then her attention drifted into excitement again. "Hey wanna hear another!"

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

The girl pouted and looked sad. Her world seemed gray again as it always turned when he left. He took her chin and made her eyes meet with his. "Don't worry I'll come back, I always come back. Tomorrow you can tell me two stories ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded her head. "Hug on it." She said.

Danny nodded and hugged her tightly before getting up to leave. As he headed for the door he looked and saw her playing the figures again, she crumpled up the Valerie one and smiled as she played with her Danny Phantom one. Danny closed the door and walked out of the sanctuary that she dwelled in.

He got into his car and crumpled into the steering wheel and cried, like he did every day, mourning the loss of his once majestic Sam, who he shamefully reduced to the childish story weaver.

"What have I done Sam...what?" He sobbed, he wished that he could just save her.

But Danny soon regained his composure, knowing Sam was content in her plastic fantasy. Because the Danny she believed in loved her without complications, he was just a toy. Danny sighed knowing he could never love her that way, but he loved her. He went to her everyday and loved her as much as he could. She appreciated it but often reminded him that no one could match her Danny.

And he always smiled and nodded, he knew that.

* * *

Let's just go with the fact that I am insane. So very insane. 


	50. Turn Around

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to you heart there's nothing else you can do_

_----_

"Sam! Wait!"

I squared my shoulders at his haunting voice. I don't want to do this anymore and I'm just so tired of this never ending chase. I want him to just let me go. He doesn't need dead weight like me dragging him down, he has a lot to handle. I'll slow him down. This is all a selfless act right?

And now I'm caught between my emotions and pride as I hear his feet hit the ground roughly while he catches up to me.

"What's wrong..." He panted tiredly as he tried to catch his breath.

Oh so you noticed. Funny for the past year you've been completely oblivious to this numbing depression I've been sinking into oh so gracefully.

"Nothing's wrong." I shrugged.

Aghh I'm a liar! Come on I've stood by your side for years and never left no matter what you've said or done, no matter what you were. But now that this whole you and Valerie thing is going on I'm not sure I even want to stand next to you, you repeatedly ignore my warnings and my concerns.

"You're lying."

I felt like clapping. You catch on, if not a little too late. I really can't stand you anymore. It's not that I don't love because I do, with every fiber of my very being. It's that I hate the way you are now, always trying to fit in and completely ignoring the fact that you're abandoning, not only us, but yourself.

"It's about Valerie isn't it?"

"Does it always have to be about her?" I snapped.

"So it is. Look I know that you don't like her for what she does but..."

"But what!" I've lost it. "Danny there's no way around this, she's trying to kill you and you aren't indestructible."

He's chuckling. Oh very funny. I fail to see the humor, I'm worrying everyday about him, and he...He's laughing! You know if he wanted to piss me off to no ends, he's definitely succeeded. Good for him. Let's see him laugh when I walk away and never turn back to look his way again.

"I don't think its funny..." I growled, I'm still not going to face you.

"Sam just look at me."

Nope, never, never. I shake my head.

"Sammy."

Ugh why is his voice so singsong when I'm mad? It's so adorable I...Gah no, you're mad, he clueless and heartless and you don't need him and he doesn't need you. No stay mad...

"Sam?" Mad...Staying mad... "Oh Sam just turn around." He's putting his hand on my shoulder, stay mad, he's making me turn around. Stay...

It's impossible, those beautiful eyes that wonderful smile, that face of which I adore. Did my glare melt, did my eyes sparkle? His gaze is so soft, am I still glaring, I think so.

"Sam this isn't about Valerie." His voice is so sweet and sincere, avert gaze, avert, avert! "Just look at me." No, hand under the chin, he's forcing me, no I can't look at you.

Come on say something Sam, say something that'll make him let go off you and make his gaze harden. Say something that you planned to say so he can hate you, say something. Anything? Where's that attitude, the goth indifference? What the hell is wrong with me?

That stare the wonderful stare...

"Danny..." Oh brilliant, a weak whisper, way to be Miss. Independent.

"Sam, I just wanted you to know, that this isn't about Valerie. It never was, she was helping me."

Liar, liar, now I don't even care how captivating you are. "Right. Now I'm going to help you say goodbye." I pulled away, oh his eyes did change, not to anger, but to sorrow. Pure heartbreak.

Ok Sam, you know what to do. Walk away don't look back, keep on going. On foot in front of the other, that's right gain distance.

"Sam I love you!"

Didn't plan for that one. Time for a one eighty.

* * *

yay. Music sure does invoke some strange ideas. Hope you liked it, it's not quite fluff or depressing, it's something and I'm not sure what. 


	51. Head Like a Hole

The last thing I said to him, or anyone would ever say to him was "You deserve to die."

It wasn't true. No one deserved to die at my hands, with no dignity. He was pleading for mercy begging me not to do it. And I guess Sam was right. I am a "heartless bitch."

For you see it all happened like this. I'd been going on my second year of hunting ghosts, I had advanced weapons it was so simple now. Sure the ghost boy, my enemy, had gotten strong but I had become more hateful and bitter. Nothing could stop me that night I had him cornered.

I grinned knowing he had no way out. He was weak from fighting a much greater foe than I. He was tired the rain was pouring hard down on us on that night, he didn't see me sneak up at first. It gave me plenty of time to weaken him further.

I remember him standing there panting with constricted breath his body leaned against the tree in exhaustion. I remember getting off my jet bored and standing there, taking pleasure in my coming victory. He looked so afraid so scared so tired. He looked me straight in the eyes as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Val..." He had said with labored breath. "Please don't do this. I didn't want you to know..."

I didn't even let him finish. "We're done talking ghost! I'm finishing this once and for all!"

"Valerie please believe me when I say it's me...it's Danny." It sounded like him, but I was stubborn and I screamed and snarled at him telling him he lied to me. He was tricking me.

"Even if you were Danny..." I didn't have a straight thought in my head. I growled instead. "You deserve to die!"

He didn't move. Why didn't he move? I wished he had moved. He was in pain and I made it worse, shooting him in the chest. I could never forget the scream it was loud and horrible. Then there was the transformation, those brilliant blue lights that switched him quickly into my dear friend.

"Danny?" I whispered to myself. Duh. He told me so himself...I just wished I had believed it. What was this grudge worth to me? All over a few material possesions lost. Look what I've done...

I thought the look in those blue eyes as he coughed up blood will forever haunt my dreams. I quickly deactivated my suit to expose my flesh to the cold rain that came down hard. His eyes followed me as he made choking gurgling sounds, I didn't realize the affect of my weapon on him. His chest heaved strenously and he held tightly to it trying to stop the pain. I could only imagine what it was doing, how it felt.

I kneeled beside him and was about to touch him as I slowly extended my arm. Maybe it could comfort him.

His eyes were falling shut his last word or what I'm pretty sure was "Why?"

I heard a shrill scream that stopped my hand in mid-air. "Don't you touch him!" Sam, the faithful companion. She knew what I had done, she my shame and my sin. "Keep away from him!" I don't know where she came from but she flew to his side and gathered his limp body in her arms.

He was long gone, but she held tight to him willing life back into him. I thought his eyes would never leave my memory but it was hers. Those beautiful violet eyes were filled with so much emotion and were overwhelmed by tears, I wasn't sure how much of her face was covered in tears and how much was rain.

I watched still unmoving from my outstretched hand position as I took in the sight. The strong independent girl was hugging Danny against her chest and rocking him back and forth while digging her face into his soaked raven hair. She beckoned to him spilling her emotions to the air. She was trying her hardest to call him back. But I think she already knew...

I killed Danny.

For how long we stayed like that I didn't know. Finally her sobbing ceased and an angry glare came to her. She clutched Danny close to her and stared at me.

"You heartless bitch! You killed him! I hope you're happy you murdered Danny!" She screamed, I knew she had a temper but the rage she had was overwhelming. "He'll never live and it's all you're fault!"

I've lived with this moment for five years, it plays over and over in my mind ripping me apart. Now two people are gone because of me. Sam committed suicide on her eighteenth birthday, and it was all my fault. I took Danny away, I took her reason to live. So she left a note and took a fatefull plunge off the edge, literally.

Tucker has no one now and it's all my fault, two families are missing children and it's all my fault. And every night I see amethyst eyes and sapphire eyes staring at me both have that look. I not only killed Danny that night, but I killed Sam too. That was the look, she had died on the inside.

To this day I don't know how I can even stand to live with myself. I feel as though I should die so as to at least try to make up for what I've taken so shamefully. So maybe those two would just leave me alone, those eyes those horrible eyes never seem to leave me.

But then I take my pills and Sam and Danny go away for a while...

* * *

It was a super bad day, so...yeah... I mean this is just brutal it's like angst wrapped in angst. But it's been really hard and stressful lately, so looks like I'm taking it out on my characters. so yeah this was inspired from Nine Inch Nails' song Head Like a Hole, hence the title. 


	52. Regretful

I saw him again today, as I made my daily rounds in the park. I've found myself lately trying so hard to have accidental meetings with the him at all times. Because he no longer seems the same as I remember him so many years ago. I go to great lengths just to look at him from a far or say hello.

I saw Danny Fenton, my highschool love, in the park just. Playing with _her _daughter. She's the spitting image of him and her combined, she has his eyes, his hair, and his nose, she's simply precious. But she has _her_ face, _her_ lips, _her_ skin tone, _her_ ears. And I always find myself wishing she had my face, my lips,my skin tone, my build.

But she is not my daughter and Danny isn't my husband, they are all _her's_. I guess I shouldn't be so jealous because I had my chance, so many times with him. And I'm the genius who turned him away so many times. I've seen how he takes care of both of them, I wish he would be that gentle with me, with _our _child that will never be.

I should've known he'd be a brillant father, he was always so caring. He certainly demostrated his parenting skills in our Freshman year. I don't know why it sticks in my head so well, but I remember him keeping careful tabs on the floursack and treating it as real. Sure he was a little sarcastic and angry that he had so much work but he handled it well.

Now he has that beautiful daughter with _her_. And I'm killing myself watching them swing the little girl by her hands between them. She giggles and they smile at each other. She calls to him asking him to push her on the swing and he races right after the little girl with the most breath taking blue eyes and shinning ebony hair.

I should be over there sitting on the bench watching my family enjoy themselves, not _her_, I should be smiling at them not_ her_. Maybe I'm being too hard on her, after all she still views me as a friend. They all view me as a friend. And I was the one who started this stupid competition anyway, I challenged her, and I thought I would win. But now that I think about it, maybe she deserved him she certaintly doesn't rub it in my face, she really loves him.

I guess I made my mistake with Danny senior year.

He came to me in strong confidence and told me he had something important to show me and asked me to understand. He explained that he loved me a lot, that he wanted me to know that, and then he told me to take a deep breath and just watch.

He was the ghost boy. He had stood there with those green eyes I loathed and smiled shyly, I knew he wanted me to understand. But stupid me I couldn't hold back and took out a gun and fired, he got away.

But we didn't talk for a year, and I knew he was heartbroken, I knew he was deeply hurt. And I know who saved his life from the depression.

And that's why she's Sam Fenton, caring mother and wife.

And I'm just Valerie Gray, the lonely woman watching from the bushes.

* * *

Yeah I thought about this a while ago while I watched Life Lessons, and it hasn't gone away since. I don't hate Valerie, but I don't like her. 


	53. Descending Angel

I can't make this right. Everything leading up to now was a complete and utter mess. I can't sort through them and I doubt I ever will. If I can try perhaps I can recount everything. Good thing I'm alone, alone and able to slowly come into the actual realization of what just happened.

First, I decided I could do better for friends and in some shallow reasoning I left you behind. I don't know why I thought you still had Tucker to fall on. Turns out he left you out quite often for more friends he met on my account. And we both didn't bother introducing you or finding out what you thought.

I can't believe I split our trio up and didn't even recognize that you were left with nothing. Talk about the short end of the stick. I stopped calling you altogether and when you tried to talk to me I'd act like you weren't there or nothing happened. I can't believe I never thought twice about my actions.

I probably should've.

In my flair of fun I hadn't even realized you took up all my old and very important responsibilities from being the considerate protective friend to defending what I used to believe in. What could I say, I was having fun and you, you were doing everything I did. And I failed to help or even say thank you.

When I had no cash and I asked my new friends for some they'd shrug. You'd walk by and slip me some and walk away just as silently as you came. I never followed to see where you went or ever uttered a thank you. Where did you spend lunch? I think I saw you sitting outside alone somewhere, but because I was a cool kid you suddenly disappeared from my line of vision.

Did I see you enjoying an apple in that tree that on those sunny days? Was that you sitting with a small purple wild flower twisting it between your hands? Did I turn around see your face and wave in the crowd but never acknowledged it? Was that the sun rays dancing off of your beautiful locks? You were always there weren't you? Just in case right? Just in case I needed you.

Why didn't I see it? Why did I leave you alone? If I had maybe things would've turned out differently and this wouldn't be happening. I remember the passing days and the jokes that weren't funny but were laughed at. I remember the days you left class at the first warning signal that I ignored. I remembered seeing you half awake and bruised and not even offering a sympathetic smile.

At that time I didn't think I was wrong. The way I saw it you were over possessive, stubborn, opinionated, pushy, and just downright a wear on my nerves. The way I saw things it was your fault. I remembered the messages on my phone that were you pleading for a second chance, begging for the reasons why, asking for forgiveness for something you weren't aware of doing.

You did nothing I was the idiot. The stubborn fool who let a good thing slip away from me forever. It was my responsibility as your friend and as a hero to do what you tried to do. I don't know why I left you to try and mend the gap I created, you were trying so hard and I never tried to pick up my own weight.

Friendship isn't a one way street. And for some reason you were willing to compromise for renovation. But I wasn't fixing anything and it wasn't a job you could complete on your own. Everyone needs help at one point or another and for some stupid reason I didn't consider that you would.

The way I treated you was horrible. I might as well have taken a gun put it to your head and pulled the trigger. At least it would've been more humane. You died horribly and alone, doing what I should've been doing.

That's what brought me to today.

I saw the scene just as they were picking it up. There was blood splattered everywhere, a huge dent in the pavement the size of a small body. Right smack dab in the center of the main street, they judged it would be impossible for someone to do that by jumping from a building. It was an impossible suicide and a baffling accident.

I knew it was a murder at first as I walked by I saw it. The body had already been collected, it was still a sickening sight. I tried not to look. But as I walked a few feet I saw by a dumpster a bloodied Fenton Thermos, with stained crimson finger prints on it. I knew them to be yours it was yours.

I vomited, it was disgusting you were gone you had to be gone. The phone in my pocket rang, it was Tucker, and he had bad news. I already knew. I was sick to my stomach I took the thermos with me. Perhaps even in your death you triumphed. But the hole in the side told me otherwise.

You not only lost everything you loved, you died and in vain. Whatever monster let you fall from the sky above to the cold hard earth below got away. I won't ever know who did it. Who I should kill for it. I wont ever know who heard your blood curdling screams as you descended like cherub on high tortured by a malicious demon, but was your killer truly the demon or perhaps a saint.

Those were the same screams I tried to prevent once before, they haunted my dreams since, this time though I wasn't there to catch you. Even when I had been lost in the darkness I still caught you but now-now I couldn't even do that. All because I'm selfish.

Why must I weep for you alone in the dark beneath the judging stars. They all shine like your eyes had. But they seem resentful to me for I let an angel plummet to earth with no soft landing. I couldn't even offer you a scream for you descent to at least let you sleep in the knowledge you'd be missed that you were missed even as you fell.

I wouldn't even wish that lonely death upon my worst enemies. How horrible for you to paint the tar red without any scared eyes to see to know what happened. No one will know and your death will go un-avenged. You deserved much better and I couldn't have ever given it to you.

Night will not bring relief, you loved it. You died by day, I'll never be safe. And all I can offer for the suffering I made you endure for the torture I bestowed on you are these tears of regret. But they will always be regret when you deserve mourning.

Sam, Sam, Sam I'll never see you again. I can only hope you're free somewhere safe. I hope you're basking in the glow of Heaven's gate's looking down at me in disgust. I deserve it. I deserve no kind word from you, I should never be allowed to be graced by your presence, those sparkling eyes should never look into mine.

Sam, Sam, Sam we'll never meet again. For my sin was too great and this ripping pain in my heart is only the beginning of the burden I must carry for you. I never should have taken you for granted I never should have used you. I should've never thrown those feelings aside for you.

I never should have left you alone.

* * *

grrrr I hate bad days and insensitve jerks. So in essence I tortured Danny, as usual, but I killed Sam. I probably could add on to this...:strokes chin: but I dunno it might be best left here. 


	54. Cookie Dough

"No ghost fights tonight?" Jazz asked looking up at Danny from her book. It was just them for the weekend and truth be told it'd been rather dull.

The boy was laying upside down on the chair boredly, he shook his head. Jazz shrugged and continued to read as he flipped through the channels. He stopped on the Food Network which was airing a holiday special.

"Oh my God Jazz lets make cookies." Danny suddenly exclaimed.

"What, why?"

"I don't know I just really want some now." He replied twisting his body so he could sit upright.

Jazz glanced at the TV as she settled her book into her lap. "That's because you're watching them make food on the television. Switch the channel and you'll forget."

"No I wont and I'll keep bugging you until we make some."

"What are you five? Speaking of which you're old enough to do it on your own anyway. What do you need me for?" Jazz asked her fingers playing with the corner of her book.

Danny thought for a moment and realized he had no reason at all. "I don't know Jazz it would just be fun. Come on lighten up, huh sis?"

Jazz sighed and held back the large grin that threatened to come across her face. She knew it already, he wanted to spend time with her. Of course she knew if she brought it up he'd drop it and forfeit the idea. "Fine Danny, we'll make cookies." Jazz responded in faux annoyance.

The two walked into the kitchen and Jazz went to the drawer where all the small recipe books were. She pulled out a teal book with lined paper that was worn and looked centuries old. In ink writing that was nearly faded was a recipe for chocolate chip cookies written neatly by her mother's hand.

Jazz threw that on the table then went to the bottom cupard and pulled out a big plastic white bowl and different sized cups. She then went looking for the liquid measures and a spoon.

"What do we need?" Danny asked.

Jazz looked down and listed off everything that was needed. Sugar, flour, eggs and all of that good stuff. Danny fetched everything and placed it all in a cluster on the table. Jazz looked down at the writing and squinted, the first half was nearly worn away.

"Ok first we'll need shortening." She instructed.

Danny brought out the Crisco and they measured the amount they needed. Things went off without a hitch at first, she'd call for something he'd get it and then they'd dump into the bowl. But as they neared the end of their recipe Danny got restless with the monotone baking. When Jazz asked for some flour he grabbed the bag opened it and puffed the flour dust into her face.

"Got ya Jazz, now you look like a ghost." He laughed holding the bag.

"Oh real mature Danny." Jazz stated rubbing some of the white powder from her face. She grabbed an egg and tossed it at him. "Look who's got egg on his face."

"Eww." Danny whined wiping the egg onto his arm.

"Yeah not so pleasant is it?" She mocked.

"No that pun was horrible." He answered and grabbed the hose from the sink and sprayed her. "Now the powder is clumps." He pointed out, as if she didn't know. Some of the flour had washed off but had clumped else where, like on her shirt and in her hair.

"You little jerk." She shrieked pulling at her hair.

"You love me." Danny responded quickly. Jazz relaxed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess you're right, but one day that little bit won't work on me."

"Yeah but it does."

"But since I can't physically harm you..." Jazz giggled and snatched the hose from him and sprayed him in the face and kept going. Danny desperately tried to cover himself and laughed as the water got into his eyes.

"Ok, ok I give, I give!"

"That's what I thought." Jazz smirked and took her finger from the button. "Now what do you say we clean ourselves then finish making these cookies?"

"Fine."

And after a few minutes of quick washing and a change of shirts for both of them they were back in the kitchen. Before they knew it Jazz was mixing the last of the ingredients into the bowl and there was a large clump of tan dough at the bottom. Jazz scraped the edge of the bowl with persistency as she melded the last of the flour into it.

"Alright Danny, know we'll need the cookie sheet." But took the spoon and pulled some of the extra dough off of it.

"Jazz it's so good try some." Danny urged. Jazz rolled her eyes. "You know what I don't think we should bake this."

"What? But I thought you wanted cookies."

"Yeah until I tried some of this, now I just want the dough. Come on and try some of your hard work." He persuaded.

Jazz rolled her eyes again. "No wonder you never get anything done, you never follow through."

"Jazz." Danny continued in a sing-song voice. "It tastes just like mom makes."

Jazz pursed her lips, eating cookie dough was so childish. Although she could remember how much they loved to watch their mother make the dough in the hopes she'd give them some. She always did and Jazz recalled how unbelievably good it was. Jazz accepted the clump her brother handed out and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh man that is good." She said absent mindedly.

"I told you so. Screw making cookies let's just eat the dough." Danny suggested. Jazz complied and he went into the living room with the great white bowl and she turned off the oven and quickly joined him.

They sat on the couch with the bowl between them, each one wielding a spoon to collect some of the delicious pre-baked good. On the TV a holiday movie played. And Jazz wasn't one for these corny Christmas movies that they loved when they were kids, but there was something about Charlie Brown that made it ok.

"You realize the kitchen is a complete and utter mess right?" Danny said between mouthfuls of dough.

"Enh we'll clean it later." She responded lazily scooping some more dough onto her spoon.

"Oh my God is Jazz being careless?" Danny exclaimed with a stifled laugh.

"What can I say I guess you're just a bad influence."

"Yeah I love you too Jazz." And with that they settled back down and completely forgot about the kitchen or the fact that their mother would want to know what drove them to such insanity.

* * *

Yeah I love my brother. This story, I know, has no real plot to it all. What can I say? I'm a sucker for sibling bonding. And what's that?! No angst to be found!


	55. Gone

Lisa Gradey, a brunette of small stature, was sitting at home tiredly. Her cousin hadn't shown up like he said he would. Now she was just becoming impatient, the thirty one year old wondered where he could be. He'd told her he had a small matter to attend to then they could go to dinner together.

They were a close pair they acted much like brother and sister than anything else. She loved him because he'd always been there for her and she did the same for him. And every saturday they tried to get together. But he hadn't shown.

Lance was her best friend and she often found herself feeling a bit sorry for his name Lance Lancer, were her uncle and aunt nuts or were they just joking around? He got picked on for his name and often buried himself in books and she got picked on because she was just young and she was never the prettiest girl around.

He always said she was perfect to him. And she always tried to remember how grateful she was for him. In fact she was she always thanked the heavens that he happened to be in her life.

But it was late really late and she was pissed really pissed. Her phone rang and she answered it, ready to deal with him.

"Miss.Gradey?" A man asked his voice was sympathetic. It wasn't Lance.

"Yes..." She answered warily, that tone reminded her of the same call she received when she was twelve and her brother was in a fatal accident

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, this is Amity Police, your relative Lance Lancer was in an accident."

Lisa felt her heart constrict in her chest her breath caught in her throat. "Wha-what kind of accident?"

"The Nasty Burger exploded, he was too close and perished, if it's any consolation it happened so fast he was never aware it happened. I'm very sorry Miss.Gradey."

Lisa had nothing left to say so the officer hung up before her. She stood there tightening her grip on the phone, her knuckles had turned white. How could the only thing good in her life be gone? Did the world really hate her? She went to her living room and flicked on the television.

It was all over the news. Her cousin wasn't the only one who didn't make it. Apparently three teenagers, two were fourteen and the other sixteen, and two other adults, spouses, were killed along with him. That's when she saw who actually did survive, Daniel Fenton. She remembered him, she didn't know him, but she remembered him.

His name had been tossed around quite a lot in Lance's conversations about work. How he'd always worried for that kid since he always was tired and looked battled. She knew a lot about that kid, she also knew that Lance had been at the Nasty Burger to consult the family about his cheating.

Lisa hated Danny Fenton, that cheater lived while all those other innocent people, including his family, died. While she was always a sympathetic caring person she couldn't stand the fact that he'd been rushed to the hospital in critical condition while everyone else were ashes.

Lisa fumed at the television as they reported the story giving Danny a good light. He didn't deserve it, he didn't. A dark wish crept through her mind that left her afraid of herself, she just wished he'd die. Lisa shook it away and turned off the TV and wiped some tears on her sleeve.

A few weeks had passed since that night and she was now standing at the memorial for her cousin and dear friend. They thought it would be a kind gesture to honor the people who lost their lives and could not be buried. They offered to put Lancer up with the Fentons and the other two children but Lisa said she'd like it better if he had his own.

The inscription wasn't going to be 'Gone but not forgotten' like it was for the others. That seemed to obvious. No, Lance loved books he loved every piece of literature that he could come by. In fact he knew books so intimately that he could reference real life to them. Yes, that was his passion, next to teaching, and she decided that this should not be forgotten. Lisa chose one of Lance's favorite books as his inscription.

'Gone with the wind'

It looked so noble carved out each word getting its own line on the tablet. She loved it and she knew he would've too.

She found out the two other kids were close friends of Danny and the rest of the Fenton's. Lace wasn't a friend, although he always hoped he could be someday, he was just the kid's teacher. Her cousin was just guilty by association it seemed as though everyone who came in contact with that little monster paid.

She saw him once while she was bringing flowers to her dearly departed. He was saying goodbye, saying that he couldn't stay anymore, that he was sorry. For a moment she forgot this young boy was the lead to Lance's death and she felt tempted to wrap the boy in her arms as those sad blue eyes leaked tears and his words were choked. But then she remembered why they were both here and she didn't want to get caught up with him.

She wouldn't know that this was the most non-threatening state he'd ever be in. That this broken child would manifest into a horrible blood thirsty beast.

And she would never know that in ten years the damage would be devastating. In ten years her beautiful inscription to her cousin would be reduced to something as shameful as 'Gone.'

* * *

Ok while the whole Lancer statue was a rather comical addition to TUE, I still think it was too cruel to be actually true. And I've had this idea for a while now. Yeah I don't know Lancer's name so I decided to go with something weird. 


	56. Imbrued

I Danny Fenton being of sound mind...

_"Danny please don't do this!"_

have a confession to make to you before I continue on with my intentions.

_"What did we ever do to you?"_

Everything I said was a lie.

_"Danny...why..."_

I am the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, two in the same. Soon to be one.

_"Fight it Danny!"_

I'm willing to admit I made a mistake. After all I'm still half human.

_"Keep away from her!"_

Vlad Masters was also a half ghost and he tricked me into joining him. I don't know and will never know how he did it.

_"Don't be a hero I can handle this!"_

I'd like to tell you what I did was all under his control...and yet I was aware it was happening.

_"Run! Run now!"_

I felt their blood, heard their screams, and watched them die. But it was all automatic and I couldn't stop.

_"No you killed him! Why Danny. Why did you save me for last!"_

I watched her cry, I'll admit it was beautiful. I wanted nothing else at that moment to stop myself, but it just couldn't be done.

_"I love you Danny I love you..."_

After her little confession I thought maybe I would've stopped. But there was no stopping and like all of thems he met her horrofic demise.

_"Danny..."_

They met their ends at my hands. And I wished that it was a humane pratical death...but well...you had to identify the bodies after all.

_"Come now Danny that's my boy."_

As for Vlad, well I snapped out of it just in time to gather my wits about me and tear him apart as well. It terrifies me that I liked it.

_"Daniel what are you doing!"_

The voices never leave my mind. I want the screams to go away. I murdered them and I can't ever take back what I've seen, what stains my hands.

_"No matter what you do you can't bring them back."_

In order of who died so you know...

Jazz, she went without ever having to see anything, she was the innocent.

Tucker, he tried to protect Sam, a true hero up to his last moments.

Sam, she had to watch them all die she was soaked with blood before I got my hands on her, she loved me till the end.

Vlad, the sick bastard watched the murders without a care, he derserved it.

And finally Danny, he killed himself because of the pain and agony, he didn't derserve to live anyway.

After reading this note could you blame me for what I've done. Don't cry for me I tasted blood, hate me, hate me with a passion.

I'm sorry I loved you all and I loved everyone I killed...

It's time I payed in full for what I did last week,

Danny

* * *

Well there you go ChaosDragon, you wanted this I have other different ways to approach the challenged you gave me and maybe if I end them then I'll post them. I'm not sure if this is any good but there are so many ways to go about murder/suicides. 


	57. Temporary Insanity

Danny had learned his lesson last year,

That the holidays are truly a time of cheer

Now to his sister our story is centered

The whole family she mentored,

but to herself she could not

Knowing her brother was out there bothered her a lot

She worried too much and it affected her greatly

And of course lately,

Somebody noticed and wanted her to be done

And this why I came in to have some fun

Jazz said with a sigh. "I wish there was something I could do..."

And noticing me she looked around and cried "Who are you?

Be you human or ghost, I'll find out anyway"

So I decided to tell her and typed so I could say,

"I am the Ghost Writer, my dear.

We've been acquainted from last year."

"Last year?" She asked, not knowing what I meant

Of course I should've known she wasn't aware of her brother's torment

"So why are you here, and why can I hear you narration?"

I replied "It would be boring if you could only hear conversation."

"Maybe for you." She sneered

Her eyes was twitching and she muttered about things being weird

I'd been bothering her for two hours you see

And it is easily noted my presence did not fill her with glee

I can't be that annoying in fact I'm rather smart

Poetry is, after all, a rather fine art

I'm not so bad to look at to boot

I can tell the redhead is ready to shoot,

me for being so conceited

And she muttered darkly. "You'd better beat it."

Suddenly young Jasmine was going to have a fit

"Would you stop it!"

Jazz cried and threw her arms in the air

"Shut up! Shut up! It's about as much as I can bear!

Can't you see you're driving me insane?" She ranted

"Thanks to you from poetry I am disenchanted.

I hope you're proud!"

Realizing her chastise didn't work she sighed. "For crying out loud."

You could tell the teen was in distress

Slowly, ever slow, I drew closer to success

"I can hear you." She grumbled

She went to walk out but instead stumbled

Hardly containing a laugh I received a glare

"Would you please just leave me!" She cried in despair

I taunted "Danny could take it longer."

"That's because he's stronger!"

And that's when the girl realized the fact,

that her faith in her brother had slightly lacked

Danny appeared in the doorway with a smile

He leaned against the frame with a lazy style

"Danny!" She cried "Thank goodness you're back,

could you please destroy this ghost before I crack?"

And Danny laughed to himself his smile still there

"Don't you see?" He began; Jazz cut him off, "Danny I swear..."

He continued "I brought him here to help you understand

after all he can be quite the helping hand."

"Why!" She cried her face twisted in anger

"Don't you see to my mental health he's a danger!"

"Jazz calm down," You Dan smiled

"Seriously Jazz you treat me like a child.

The Ghost Writer came so you would calm down,

whenever I go out to protect the town."

"You tried to teach me a lesson, Danny that's kind.

If it weren't for the fact that I was driven out off my mind.

So I'll give you till the count of three.

You'd better run before I go on my killing spree,

for you're at the top of my list."

It was apparent to the boy she was quite pissed.

He took off running with Jazz following behind

She wasn't going to kill him that'd be unkind

So instead she jumped him and tickled the child

He laughed and screamed it drove him wild

The brother and sister were with each other fine

He promised he'd be careful and she promised to resign,

to the fact that what he did was an obligation

So finally Jazz had her revelation

And I suppose my work should be ended

But messing with them is just so splendid

Annoyed with my decision Danny picked up an orange

...Darn it

I decided it was time that I split

Jazz finally let up and Danny tried to calm down as he stayed on the floor. "Danny I know officially despise poetry."

"You and me both." Danny agreed with a nod.

* * *

Pure and utter boredom right here folks. 


	58. Tis the Season

It was an honest mistake. I never meant to hurt him this badly, but I did. If I had the ability to center my rage more efficiently maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. It's late, in a park, and no body heard us. They didn't hear us when I started this fight or when he ended it.

I can't blame him for his last reaction to my attack. He was injured severely and I probably would've killed him if he hadn't done anything. That damned wail, he's gotten so good at it. And now he's doomed himself to die. Except I wont let him he's too young to die.

Unconscious, bleeding profusely from many open wounds in vital areas, shuttering breath. The boy is hardly holding on. But dear God in heaven he's too young to die.

I've been a very awful man, and I've lived a very awful life from the powers I was given. It was a rare gift that I was granted and I could have used them for anything and I choose myself. Never thought about anyone else just thought about what I could gain, what I could do. It made me bitter and angry realizing that there were some things I could never require.

Is it any wonder I went to such lengths? The debility to achieve things so simple drove me near insane. If I could gain billions and respect practically over night and I couldn't get my dream girl or the perfect son, of course it made me this way. That's why Daniel is the lucky one he choose to be good and to help others and never put himself before others.

If he hadn't knocked some sense into me perhaps I'd be laughing at him right now. But he did and I'm not. I always thought he was weak and pathetic but he has powers that I don't. That wail is one and then there's that ability to conjure up ice.

A pure heart is the key to unchained power, he'll always have it where I will not. This boy, decades younger than me has gained so much strength over a course of a year. It took me twenty years to get where I am, within a few more years he'll be past my league and we will no longer be a match.

Providing that he makes it through tonight.

How much farther is this blasted hospital? At this pace I won't ever be able to save him. This poor unfortunate child, I'm not sure when he ever deserved my abuse. He never did, why I ever thought he did I'll never know. Perhaps it was because he was everything I could've been but choose not to be.

Am I jealous of him?

Daniel coughs and shivers in my arms, breaking me of any other thoughts, he's loosing too much blood. If my medical knowledge is right at this rate he probably only has a few minutes left. I've got to fly no matter how unbelievably exhausted and injured I may be, he's still worse. And as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm sure, even though he hates me, he'd do the same.

I move my hand over one of the larger gashes in his chest and apply pressure. This kid will not die, not now, not because of me. I can admit that I don't enjoy doing this but I remind myself of what he'll miss and who I'll affect.

There are his parents of course. Jack, I loath that man but he's actually, to my displeasure, a great father and I know he needs his son. Then there's my sweet and beautiful Maddie, excellent at everything and a loving woman. What would it do to her if I took away her son? I couldn't stand to put her through that misery.

Now let's see there are the children of course. His sister Jazz, she loves her brother and would do anything for him. There are those two friends of his as well. Sam and Tucker I believe, they all share a very strong friendship as Daniel had demonstrated before. I just couldn't destroy so many people at once. Poor little Daniel has no idea how important he is.

Besides if I've ever hoped for a second chance here it is. The chance to repent for my sins by saving this pure likelihood of an angel. If there is a God above this is surely his child. I never thought the heavens would give me a chance but they have, they've entrusted me with this boy's life. And I won't disregard the honor.

There it is the Amity Park Hospital. And not a moment too soon I can already feel the boy fading away. I cannot go in if I do they'll ask questions. But there's a stretcher right there I can leave him there and hope he'll be found, I know it's careless but the staff is right there.

Perhaps I could make a noise or some sort of commotion to draw attention to the boy. Looking down at him as the small snow crystals fall on his face I realize all my mistakes. I decide to draw attention to make light anything else would make people ignore me.

Just as I thought they had seen the bright glow of my ectoplasmic energy and they're coming to see. I must go and I know Daniel will be fine now. And with a few words to part I take my leave.

"Merry Christmas little badger."

* * *

Hmm for once I put Vlad in a nicer light. This is different indeed for me. 


	59. Addicted

It was her new habit. Appalling to her regular healthy lifestyle, but she needed it now. It was there to fill the empty gap.

A few months and her habit became an addiction. To say she was proud would've been an overstatement. She was almost disgusted when she started now she accepted it. She didn't do it because it was what everyone else was doing she did it because it was all she had now.

Years passed and she gave up trying to kick the habit, the addiction. It was a part of her and it would be until the empty void inside her was filled. She doubted she would ever be whole again. Death would bring relief, and only that. Nothing else could persuade her.

Samantha Manson, better known as Sam, stood outside on a cloudy November day. She stood beneath a lamp post and fumbled through her black purse, ignoring the wind that threw strands of dark hair against her pale thin face. At last she found what she'd been longing for all day. She was in her early thirties by now and still her childish habit followed her.

She should stop, just break the habit now and throw it all away. But she always said she'd stop everyday of her life, deep down she knew she was addicted. It was the only way she could ever feel closer to him. Because unlike her friend she couldn't let him go and move on. Because unlike her friend she could never grasp that he would go so easily.

Sam reached into the old white and gold box and produced a precious slender white stick and with a blue lighter she lit the end. The end sparked up into an orange glow and she put her lips to the filter and slowly took a drag. Enjoying every second she slowly breathed out the smoke in a pale wisp.

She sidestepped for a moment and reclaimed her center again. She took another long drag and blew out and continued the pattern automatically. The smell began to cling to her hair but it didn't bother her. She stared down at the stick, the very important one. For these were his all those years ago.

It seemed too long ago that she nagged him to stop doing that to his body. And he'd always reply with a light chuckle. _"You worry too much Sam. With all I do these are going to be the last things that are going to kill me. Come on now..."_

Every other year on this day she'd take from his packs, the ones he left behind. And ceremonially she'd light one up with his old lighter, which by now was hardly able to be lit without strong flicks of the thumb for a good minute or two. But the ancient lighter was almost empty. And she knew that soon the packs would all be gone.

And though his possessions would be burned away with the coming of time her love would not, and neither would this stupid addiction she liked to call a habit. He liked to call a habit.

Cold arms wrapped themselves around her neck and held tightly.

"Those things will kill ya." He whispered a strange tone of worry and calmness was present in his voice.

She sighed and flicked the butt away and held onto his grasp wishing that it wouldn't go away. Dreaming that she could feel him solid against her body.

"I know, it killed you..."

Despite it all Sam knew her habit wouldn't go away, much like his yearly visits. It was just what they needed to get through the space of time that separated them for now.

* * *

And that's what happens kids when you watch somebody smoke a cigarette for five minutes in complete and utter silence. I watched my friend and I couldn't help but get a story idea. He eventually got creeped out by the quietness. Gee I wonder who this "mysterious" guy is...hmmmm...I wonder. I also wonder why I think you guys can read sarcasm magically from text. Perhaps I am simply deranged. 


	60. The Hero

_"Danny come on it's time to go home!" A young woman named Maddie Fenton with light brown hair called from the park bench. _

_A young five year old came running towards her from the sand box barely giving himself time to wave back to the two other children who shouted goodbyes at him. He came to a screeching halt at his mother's feet and the woman stood upright. _

_"Ready to go sweetie?" She asked he nodded and panted but took her hand. The two walked through the park as the sun slowly began to fade to a summer night. "So what did you do today honey?" Maddie asked her son. _

_"Tucker, Sam, and me-" _

_"Tucker Sam and I." The mother corrected. _

_"Mommy you didn't play with them." The boy said confused and earned a light laugh from the woman. "Well anyways-" _

_"Anyway." _

_"I don't care about grammar." Danny said quickly obviously catching on to her little game. "So we played this game where we were all superheroes. And guess who I was mommy! Guess!" _

_Maddie smiled down at the youngster who was brimming with so much excitement. "I don't know Danny who were you?" _

_"I was Superman! He's really strong and awesome and he can fly. I've always wanted to fly haven't you?" The jump suited woman nodded slightly but was more astounded by how fast he could say things. "And I got to save the town and it was really really fun. And I think it'd always be really cool to be a hero!" _

_"It would be wouldn't it." Maddie agreed still clutching her son's hand. _

_"Yeah! I could save people and fly and help the world and fly!" _

_"You said fly twice." Maddie chuckled. _

_"I know." The five year old responded. "I just always wanted to." They continued on in silence for a while before Danny spoke again. "Mommy?" _

_"Yes Danny?" _

_"If I was a superhero would you still love me?" _

_Maddie looked at him in almost shock. "Who wouldn't I love you?" She asked as they stopped in front of the house. _

_"Well..." Danny began shyly. "in some of the comic books people don't like the heroes at all. What if I was one would you still love me?" _

_"Danny I'll love you no matter what." Maddie reassured her son and kneeled down to hug him. "Now come it's time to make dinner." She said standing upright and taking his hand while leading him into the house. _

---------------------

"Oh darn it." A sixteen year old boy muttered as a shot fired up just missing him.

He flew faster then ever as a woman in a teal jumpsuit ran skillfully beneath him. Surely he could lose her but lately she'd been absolutely hell-bent on taking him down, it was all he ever heard about.

Another shot went up and this time hit him in the stomach. He floated in the air in pain for a moment and wiped some of the sweat and ectoplasm off his forehead. They'd been going at it for almost two hours by now and because he couldn't hurt her she was still very energetic while he was exhausted and wounded.

The halfa had already tried to go intangible and go home unnoticed but her ghost tracker found him with ease. And with her expertise her gun found him as well. What he wouldn't give for a few seconds to escape or destroy the tracker. How cruel was the world that the woman hunting him was his mother?

Danny was weak by now and his body was starting to refuse his request for fast maneuvering. As the minutes passed Danny doubted he could keep taking all of her merciless shots. And he was sure she knew it too. He was sure that she was very much aware that he was lacking in energy and that anytime now he would fall from the sky.

Another green light streaked upward through the sky and hit it's mark. The half ghost was faced with the impact to his chest and it knocked the wind out of him. Gasping for breath he plummeted to the ground and hit the basketball court pavement in the park.

She'd be here in a few minutes and he couldn't even move. His own beaten body betrayed him and changed him back to his human form, the form of her son. And he was terrified. What would she think when she saw him? Worse still what would she do?

His heart began to pick up pace as he heard heavy footsteps heading towards him. He needed to go and he needed to do it now. But as he attempted to get to his feet he fell back down. When he picked up his head again he saw a gun held a few inches from his head. Black boots were planted firmly to the ground before him.

"What are you?" Demanded the voice that used to sing him lullabies.

He refused eye contact and mumbled his name under his breath with his head hanging. Black bangs were hiding blue eyes and a few fancy gashes caused by her.

"Look at me." She barked with a cold voice. "Get your head up now."

He obeyed and managed to ease himself to his knees with some great effort.

"Now, who do you think you are?"

"Your son." He replied fighting the fear away from his voice but he was unable to stop the shaking of his body.

Maddie's breath hitched in her throat. That thing was Phantom only moments ago she'd seen him fall there. And yet the trembling figure before her looked exactly like her son. Anger rose in her as a bitter thought came to her mind.

"You bastard!" She cried causing startled blue eyes to look back up at her. "You killed my son didn't you? Didn't you!" She screamed.

The same blue eyes turned away from her and she took it as an answer. "You killed him!" She cried out in agony. "My little Danny is dead." She clutched her head. "Did you even give him a fighting chance? I bet you didn't I bet you just did it for fun. I'll kill you you disgusting ghost I'll rip you apart!"

The gun was once again pointed to him. And Danny wasn't sure how to explain to her that he was the ghost. How could he even make up her mind? She was frantic and angry and in despair over something that hadn't happened...yet.

"Mom wait don't." Danny chocked out in the knowledge that she shoots to kill.

Maddie tightened her grip on the gun so her hand began to hurt. "Don't you dare call me that." She growled. "You can't be my son. And just because you can take his form doesn't mean I'll believe you."

Danny felt his heart pound harder and faster against his chest he was certain that she could hear it by now. She wasn't going to listen to him or even reason. Her mind was made up and it decided that he was the enemy and that he was really dead. And what else could he do? Too weak to run and he wouldn't fight her even if he could. He decided that he would just have to accept his fate.

That's when he realized that he was going to die and at his mother's hands. He didn't want to die especially like this. Tear began to involuntarily fall from his eyes and he trembled uncontrollably. He held his arms against himself and rocked back and forth with his head down.

Maddie loosened her grip on the weapon and watched the boy with the raven hair crying. And there was no doubt in her mind that this child was hers. Her chest constricted at the thought of what she was about to do to him.

"Oh my God what am I doing." She whispered and threw the weapon to the side.

And instead she fell to her knees and wrapped the frightened boy in her arms and held him tightly in her arms. He seemed more terrified by her motion and tried to pull away.

"Shh now Danny I believe you and I'm sorry." She felt herself begin to cry as well. What on earth could have possessed her to shoot her son. Hell, she'd never shoot anything that looked slightly like her son. And yet she almost killed him herself. "What happened to you Danny?"

Danny had calmed down by now and he stared at her making sure she wasn't tricking him. "It was an accident." He managed to force out.

"An accident?" Maddie repeated quizzically until it struck her. "My God Danny the portal did this to you!" She exclaimed. He simply nodded and Maddie clutched him to her breast tighter. "I'm so sorry Danny I'm so sorry." She cried, was her baby dead?

"Mom let go." Danny said.

"No no Danny I'll never let go I love you."

"No seriously mom you're hurting me let go." He cried out and squirmed. She immediately released her hold on him and put her hands on his shoulders instead.

Maddie looked over her son and saw the cuts, gashes, and bruises. She tried hard not to think of what had internally been damaged. She prayed it wasn't anything serious that would bring him to the hospital. She would hate herself if it did.

"Mom I'm ok. Ghost heal fast..." He reassured her as he caught her stare.

"Does that mean my baby is really-"

Danny put his hand up to stop her. "Not fully. I'm a halfa."

"Then that means that it sort of..."

"We don't know for sure what it did to me. But please can we talk about this later I really just want to go home."

Maddie snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. "Oh of course sweetie."

She watched as he struggled to his own two feet and she just had to help him. She put her protective arms around him to steady her boy as he stood upright. Then as they began to walk she put an arm around him and under his arm so that she could support most of his weight and keep it off his apparently injured leg. He walked with a limp and his right arm dangled about uselessly.

"Danny are you going to be ok?" Maddie asked as they walked slowly away from the park.

"I'll be fine mom I just need some sleep is all." He replied and coughed lightly and received a very skeptical stare from his mother. "I swear mom, this is just what heroes do."

"What did you say?" Maddie said in the hopes he'd repeat himself.

"I said this is just what I do." Danny answered.

Maddie sighed, they both knew what he said. After a short interval of silence Maddie spoke up again as the house appeared against the dark night sky. "Why do you do this to yourself."

Danny wasn't sure how to answer her so he said the only thing on his mind. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing..." Maddie mused so quietly that her half conscious son didn't catch her.

She quietly led him in past the family and tended to his wounds before tucking him in. He asked for Jazz and she promised to alert her right away. She kissed his forehead and left him. From his room she went to Jazz's and told her daughter that Danny wanted her and without another word Maddie headed for the basement.

She quickly disposed of all their samples on the "ghostboy" and destroyed all of their documents. Jack not only didn't need to know about Danny's little secret but she also didn't need to know what he was. In her eyes he was her son and a hero and she didn't need anything else telling her otherwise.

Of course Maddie knew as she headed to bed that her husband would be devastated at the loss of their research. But hey, those things just happen sometimes.

* * *

Wow guys I'm starting to doubt my own ablity to write anything worth reading. This could be the serious amount of writers block that has held me through all of my winter break talking or perhaps my own esteem fell off a cliff and hit the spikes below. either way I'm still suffering from writers block and this was all I could force out, this junk that you just read and suffered through. Life's been really hectic so I'm not very creative lately, ay, usually I can't get the plotbunnies to shut up but lately I've been seeing many a tumbleweed in my head.

And so to cheer myself up I'm posting a challenge to all to take any one of these oneshots and illustrate one. Just because I've always wanted to see my work drawn up and if you could then send me a link. It would make me swell with joy and possibly die but I would absolutely love to see such a thing if you so desire.


	61. Deplorable

Tucker sat in his room beside his gothic friend, who had just arrived after some mad sprint to his house. He'd been waiting for this day for months. She was sitting on his bed trembling her wet skin had goose bumps and her eyes were closed.

"Sam?" Tucker began since they'd been sitting silently for too long.

Sam looked up at her friend who feigned a smile. He wiped some of the wetness from her cheeks. He knew they weren't from the rain.

"I'll admit it Tucker." She whispered.

Tucker shook his head, "Sam please, don't do this to yourself."

"What's the point in denying when we all know that we're lying to ourselves?" She asked bluntly gaining back some strength. Although they both knew she was at her weakest at this point.

Tucker sighed heavily. "Why do you always have to be so brutal to yourself. You know Danny didn't abandon us, there's nothing to admit."

"Tuck...you were right all along." Sam spoke softly.

The boy blinked at her quizzically. "I was?" He asked dumbfounded, Sam never admitted that anyone was right.

"Yeah Tucker. And I'll admit it. And I'll admit that I love Danny and I love him more than anything else. And I'd give anything to be with him." She confirmed her voice was shaking and the tears fell again.

Tucker pulled her shaking body into a hug. "I miss him too Sam..." He whispered wishing that Danny could hear it for himself. They'd both known, and the boy had always told Tucker that he'd wait and play clueless until she came out and said something.

He'd always say. _"Sam is Sam. And I'll never know if she truly loves me unless she comes to me. She'll come around and I'll give her everything she deserves when she does."_

He waited too long and now Tucker felt sorry that he wouldn't ever see the negative outcome of his game. So Tucker clutched onto Sam tighter in the hopes that maybe he could heal the pain that the game left behind.

Even though all hope Tucker had once held had shattered with their losses.

Danny sat invisibly in the room beside his friends in silence. If he could've he would've cried. If he was able he'd scream. But he was reduced to silence.

He sat there knowing they would never be aware of his presence or of his knowledge. He wanted to leap upward and embrace them both and tell Sam he always knew, but she never officially told him. It wasn't his place. He was nothing if not their memories.

And besides he waited too long and broke their hearts in the process of his own foolishness. And Danny wanted to shed tears, but couldn't.

The dead cannot cry.

* * *

Slowly ever so slowly I can feel the stories return to me, which is more than I can say about my confidence hiding in some corner. But I can't credit myself for this one, I want to thank gothangel12345 for giving me some story ideas, I simply twisted her sugggestion for Tucker and Sam having a talk about her feelings while Danny happens to overhear. And well if gothangel wants, I'll make a one-shot just to their liking. In fact anyone who wants can throw challenges at me. 


	62. Unrequited

A man in his late fourties simled as he saw the woman he was looking for. She was exactly where he thought she'd be."Maddie?" He called while carefully making his way to her.

It startled her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head to see who was bothering her.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded a hint of irritation in her voice.

Vlad cringed at her glare but immediately regrouped himself. "My dearest Maddie I've had something I've been wanting to tell you for over twenty years."

Madeline Fenton stood upright and looked into the dark blue eyes with a cold feeling. This man was an acquaintance to her, she wasn't even sure why her husband insisted on being best friends with him. She wasn't even sure if the man knew when things were appropriate or not.

"What? What do you want to tell me?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

Vlad coughed lightly for a moment then stared at her. "Well I... I can't even keep this to myself anymore...it's been so hard after all these years."

Maddie began to tap her foot impatiently. "Well..."

Vlad rubbed his arm nervously. "Well what?"

"What are you getting at? If it's nothing stop wasting my time. You know very well here isn't the time or place to be fooling around." She scolded.

"Of course I know." Vlad replied looking around at his settings. "Maddie it's been eating at me for years. And I just wanted to say..."

Maddie leaned in closer to hear his softening voice. She was becoming more and more impatient as the seconds passed. And he didn't finish it yet while she waited.

"Vlad enough of this!" She shouted. "Today is a really bad day and all I want to do is see my son and then go home. So get on with it or get away."

"Fine. Ok here it goes... I love you Maddie and I loved you since college. And I still do and I don't think I'll ever stop."

Maddie stared at him dumbfounded her mouth agape. He recoiled at her stare but tried to keep the simle on his face.

She recollected herself and swallowed hard. She'd figured that much or that he was a creepy obsessive man. Now she wasn't sure, was he all this time simply trying to get his point across through the years in the hopes that she'd see it?

"Vlad you know I'm..."

She didn't finish a deep sound of someone clearing their throat sounded and caused them both to look. Jack was glaring darkly at the man and had long since dropped the flowers he brought. He had just wanted to visit his son's grave and that was all.

* * *

Ahh don't hit me. I suck so bad at this, sorry GothAngel but this was the best I could come up with and I wanted to try and leave it open ended. and I'm sure you can all imagine what Jack might've done with your own little minds and what happened to Danny...hell I don't even know I thought it'd be more fun at a grave yard anyway. 


	63. Caught on Tape

Damion Gray was not obsessive, he didn't hold grudges, and all in all he didn't take anything personally. Damion Gray was not the man to dwell on things. He was laid back and only protective of his only daughter, she was all he had left. Who could blame the guy?

Damion didn't like to hold on to anything for too long. His daughter did that and he didn't like it at all. It was dangerous behavior in his opinion. Over obsessing has led his dear Valerie to some pretty drastic lengths. The man never obsessed over anything, in his opinion it was better to let things go.

But tonight Damion Gray was doing something out of his character. He was dwelling on a small matter that wasn't originally brought to his attention. He was sitting in his chair at Axion Labs and staring into a television. He'd been there later than his shift and he watched, playing the scene over and over.

He'd received the tape from his daughter so she could prove that she was innocent of the crimes he pinned on her. She hadn't been controlling the battle suit when it destroyed the labs. And at first the fact that bothered him for a while was what was? But he soon got over that after he noticed something no one else seemed to.

Something was wrong. Was he completely insane? A few more reviews of it told him that it was in fact there. What "it" was exactly was beyond him.

He knew Valerie was an excellent fighter so the skills she displayed didn't bother her. But Danny Fenton's abilities baffled him. His parents were ghost hunters, and he knew that so it was possible he picked something up. But the problem was Damion knew Danny, and everyone knew he and his sister despised ghost hunting.

Not a definite reason why he couldn't pick things up, but the moves looked like that of a fighter. But the boy, as told by his daughter, could be clumsy and wasn't physically fit. Yet while dodging the blasts of the gun he seemed to be a natural at it, as if he'd done it many times before. He could glance behind without losing his footing and he didn't look scared while he ran. He looked confident and ready.

Then came the part that bothered him, Danny went from confident fighter to a frightened boy. But before the laser was pointed on him the "suit" as he liked to call it said something while pointing to the camera. But before that was the one thing that sent Damion into such pondering, a bright ring of light formed around Danny's waist. And that's when "it" presented itself to him.

At first the man thought it was simply a technological problem and nothing else. But it just couldn't have been, because when it came Danny looked still confident and ready to battle. But a quick point to the camera made his face drop and the light dissipate. The perfect ring of light.

"What is that?" Damion cried out for about the hundredth time.

Yes, Damion Gray didn't like to dwell on things but when there was something so strange and different he needed to know. Since he was a meticulous man he easily found answers but he saw none. He loved to study but all of his reasonings and theories never seemed to sum up with that ring of light around Danny Fenton's waist.

It was bright and it was definitely there, it wasn't fuzzy like that of a technological error. It formed a perfect ring that went all the way around the boy's body and it look like it was about to do something. How it got there, he didn't know. And why it was there was the big question. What was the purpose?

He watched the tape over and over studying every aspect of the boy's physical structure and stances and positions. Nothing revealed itself to him except that Danny had a sudden change of thought halfway through what he might've decided was a good idea.

The light had something to do with the camera. Damion knew that. It was something he wasn't supposed to see. Was he secretly a ghost hunter like Valerie? But then Damion wondered what kind of technology could be brought on by sheer will power.

And he just couldn't let it go. He wouldn't, he refused, he would know.

So the man settled in his chair and rubbed his chin which was getting a good five o clock shadow and clicked rewind on his remote again. He took a sip of the luke warm coffee and stared sternly into the screen as it started over again.

Damion Gray didn't obsess really. Although he never was all too convincing.

* * *

Sometimes I think I might look too far into simple things. 


	64. Fairer Weather

It was the biggest blizzard Amity had seen in years. Roads were closed and power outages ran through the entire town. Thick icicles hung from every place imaginable and people long since abandoned driving. The roads were impossible, the sidewalks were piled with snow that went up to a grown adult's waist.

It was just bad.

John Lancer hated the winter and he hated the cold. He muttered curses under his breath as he tried to balance the brown bag in his arms and use his numb fingers to pick the key to his house. Finally he got the blasted piece of metal into the hole but just as he went to turn the knob he saw something.

It was bright and it wasn't electrical. The whole street was dark save that one light, and Mr. Lancer was the curious one. He placed the bag he'd been trying to balance down and trudged through the snow in the hopes of seeing the light again. It stayed dark and the winds simply wailed around him and bit at his exposed flesh malevolently.

Finally the man came to where the light had originated from. He squinted his eyes through the white and realized he could see nothing. He pressed on ward and continued looking, he wanted to know what had caused it. He picked up his feet as it got harder and harder to walk through the thick outrageous piles of packed snow. When the tip of his boot hit something.

That something happened to audibly protest the action with a groan. Mr. Lancer thought for a moment then realized he recognized that groan. He bent over and was taken aback as he managed to make out a familiar shape that sat in the front of his class.

"Mr. Fenton!" He exclaimed in shock, the teen was not dressed for the weather and the man was sure he saw blood in the snow.

"Hi Mr. Lancer." The boy replied weakly, unable to see through the dark and the snow.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly and leaned over to help him up.

Danny was just barely standing on his own and he could feel his own knees give way beneath him. "Define alright." He requested before falling into the man's arms. Mr. Lancer shook his head and managed to pick the teenager up and carry him back through the snow and into his house.

When Danny finally opened his eyes he looked around. He was in a unfamiliar place that was lit by candles and the fire place that he was not too far from. He was lying on a couch and something was touching his hand. In pure panic Danny pulled back and away from the wetness. He looked down to see a small stubby dog wagging it's tail.

"Well that's a relief..." Danny muttered and gave the dog a quick pat to satisfy it.

"Alright it a relative term." A voice began from the doorway and Danny watched as a figure appeared through it. "To answer if one is alright, it would take the single person's evaluation of their own mental and physical condition and sureness that it is in good shape." But judging from the boy's face the teacher figured he didn't remember a thing.

"What happened?" Danny asked ignoring the little lesson.

Mr. Lancer settled in a chair and handed a glass of water to Danny. "I was hoping you could answer that."

After taking of sip of water Danny thought for a moment. He then remembered the ghost fight clearly, he ran out of his room in a hurry and chased the ghost through the blizzard and all over the town. And since he couldn't pass off a ghost story he shrugged, he soon regretted the motion and winced.

"You're injured." Mr. Lancer stated. Danny rolled his eyes, as if he didn't figure that out. "As soon as this storm dies down I'll try and get you to a hospital."

"That bad?"

"Well," The teacher began. "If you have a weak stomach I don't suggest you look at your leg."

Danny weighed the idea and slowly moved the brown wool blanket away so he could see his legs. He saw one was wrapped in a heap of towels which were at one time white and now were an awful array of red. Carefully peeling them back he finally saw what Mr. Lancer was talking about.

His leg looked like no leg should ever look like. It was still bleeding slightly, which didn't bother him, but his bone was protruding through the skin. He could see it and he wasn't a doctor or anything but he knew for a fact human bones don't bend that way.

Danny cracked a smile. "Wow I'm sure glad I can't feel that." Although he wondered if it hurt so bad that it was numb.

Lancer stared in awe at the boy's sense of humor. If he were in that position he was sure he'd scream and vomit then pass out. "Well you did at one point, when I was trying to clean it. You passed out from the pain so you probably don't remember."

"Better that way then." Danny remarked as he fixed the towels and pulled the blanket back over himself. "So how am I going to contact my parents?"

"I haven't really thought of that yet, no power and my cell phone isn't charged. Do you have one?"

Danny nodded and reached into his pocket to retrieve it but instead pulled out a heap of metal pieces. "Well I did." He joked.

Once again the man was completely baffled by Danny's sense of humor. "You're taking the situation very lightly Danny." He stated while folding his hands in his lap.

"Hey I'm alive aren't I? If you hadn't found me they probably wouldn't have found me until the snow melted." Danny fixed his blue eyes on the bald teacher thoughtfully. By now he was over awkward situations and had learned to just go with it.

Lancer opened his mouth to speak and tell the boy to take things seriously when the soft clicking of nails on the floor echoed. And in came the little stubby dog Danny had met earlier. The brown and white dog jumped up onto the couch and laid on top of Danny, who laughed lightly.

"Shiloh, girl get down." Mr. Lancer groaned.

"Shiloh huh?" Danny chuckled as the beagle began licking at his chin. "I don't mind her. I should've known that you'd name your pet after a book." He quipped raising an eyebrow to the teacher.

Mr. Lancer smiled slightly. "We've all got our hobbies." He shrugged. And he nearly laughed as the dog began licking Danny crazily as the boy laughed and stroked the dog behind her ears.

Mr. Lancer wasn't sure for how long he and the boy talked but he finally learned a lot about the student. He realized that the Fenton's expected their kids to at least know how to hunt ghosts. And the boy hinted far enough that he did from time to time. Danny had a wonderful way of hinting through his stories, and the teacher could tell it was intentional.

He learned that there was much more to Sam and Tucker than he thought and that Jazz didn't always like to be the hardworking student. Lancer found out that Danny was a better judge of character and was actually much more brilliant that once thought.

John Lancer sighed as he reached for his book, the storm was still going on outside. It didn't look like they'd make it to the hospital tonight.

He glanced over at the couch opposite of him. Danny had fallen asleep and so had Shiloh right on his chest. Mr. Lancer couldn't stop smiling at the sight. As a teacher he liked to think of his students as his kids, since he never had children of his own. Like every parent they care for their children equally.

But Mr. Lancer decided that Danny would be his favorite.

* * *

Because finally it snowed here in New England, we usually always have blizzards up the wazoo, but this year was off. And I was just reminiscing of the blizzards of yore... ok like last year. And anyway I don't figure enough people think of teachers in the right context, especially teens as I am just as guilty some times, and then maybe you'll meet that one awesome teacher who turns it all around. 


	65. Weak

"Sam wait up!" Danny called as he ran down the street to catch up with her.

Sam stopped and waited as her blue-eyed friend run up to her. He stopped for a second to catch his breath next to her. Although the eighteen year old beauty was enough to take it away again. "What is it Danny?" She asked gently a smile on her face.

Danny stared into the lilac eyes and was almost lost for words. But he decided he was done waiting. He had to tell her what he'd been feeling for her for so long. And Danny was tired of skirting around the issue, he didn't like Sam. No as a friend he liked her, but he cared for her more than he could even comprehend. He was terrified to admit it, but he loved her.

It really was as simple as three words. Three big words he really never really knew how to say. But four years and millions of close calls later Danny decided he needed to say something. He'd nearly lost her before and he couldn't imagine her going without ever knowing that he care so much.

"Deep in thought aren't we?" Sam asked with a smirk.

The eighteen year old ghost hunter smacked his forehead in embarrassment. He smiled lightly at her grin on her porcelain face. "Sam you know I'm not good with words, but hear me out?"

"Of course." She answered while smiling and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "What's on your mind?" Her voice was gentle he almost couldn't steady himself to start.

Danny swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well once upon a time a boy fell for a girl. He didn't like to admit it so he didn't. And after a few years he realized he couldn't stand not having her and he thought that maybe his fear was irrational and that maybe she'd let him hold her and love her like he always wanted to." Danny gulped at the shinning pitying amethyst gems staring at him. "Funny story huh?"

The look on her face made his heart skip a few beats every two seconds. She heaved a sigh deeply. "Yeah it was...Danny." He fought the urge to disappear. "Can I tell you a story now?" She asked her voice was almost pleading.

Danny nodded his head in a sad agreement, not like he would say not to her anyway. "Once there was a girl who cared so deeply for a boy. But she waited around and hoped for the best and it hurt. But she waited because she hoped. Then one day she decided she didn't want to wait and so she moved on. And she's not sure if she regrets it."

Danny swallowed hard. He understood everything so clearly and it hurt. He wanted so bad to die right then and there. "Clueless..." He whispered.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly. Her eyes became glassy with tears as she saw the dead look in his once lively blue eyes. She tried to find solace in the sky above, it looked like his eyes once. But she couldn't avoid his eyes forever.

"I'm sorry…" She choked out and returned the pretty purple eyes to look at him. She found he had dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I understand Sam, its ok." Danny responded automatically looking up but staring past her. "You love him right?"

"Huh?" He gestured with his hands. "Oh yeah, I'm really happy with Tucker." Danny tried so hard to catch the words that were flying from her glossy lips, but it was so difficult to hear over the deafening shatter of his very world.

"Then Sam, I'm happy." Danny stated firmly, his voice was surprisingly strong for someone whose heart had just frozen in his chest. "See ya around Sam."

He pivoted on his foot and turned to walk away fresh tears streaking down his face. In all his life he never felt so weak.

* * *

ChaosDragon I think your take is much better than my lame approach. I'm not much for TxS shipping, but I wanted to give it a go...who am I kidding I wanted to torture Danny. He's still not dead yet...this is a new record, I'm going to have to break that soon. 


	66. Ces Yeux

It haunted her, as much as humanly possible, it haunted her. And everyone thought they had a good idea on why she was such a mess. It seemed obvious, a dead loved one was enough to turn any normal person into a hallow being. But then again, she never was normal so people often wondered how affected she was.

If she was at all.

Tucker knew she was if it wasn't already painfully obvious. She was completely desensitized. Sometimes when he saw her walking by him he could swear he saw the blood on her all over again. Sometimes Tucker swore he'd see that look she'd given him in pure helplessness.

He wanted so desperately to reach her but after the whole ordeal she locked herself away. He'd seen the last of Sam that day, now all he saw was this empty girl with a striking resemblance to Sam. No soft words or tender motions could bring that Sam back to the surface. She was lost.

She was a tortured soul locked away for the rest of her natural life. And everyone watched with peering eyes of concern and curiosity as she walked by. They watched as her best friend tried to coax her voice out, the voice she'd for some reason decided needed to go. A voice everyone was shamefully starting to miss.

But they wouldn't understand why she couldn't speak. She could barely stand her hands, the eternally stained hands. The ones that tried to stop his life from spilling out. The hands that stayed idle and felt her best friend succumb to his injuries. The hands that should've stopped him from wasting his last breaths from spilling out long concealed affections.

She couldn't forgive herself.

She hated everything about herself. She thought of herself in the worse possible ways and never took back her thoughts. She deserved it in her mind and she would always deserve it. No ghost hunter, psychologist, technical enthusiast, or optimistic face could tell her otherwise. She was pathetic and useless.

And that was that.

They weren't sure for how long she was going to keep up her pattern. They didn't know how long she saw the red visions on her mind. They would never know what it was to look into the eyes and see tears. Tears of regret and fear, fear was something that was never expressed there before.

The pain of knowing he felt fear in his last moments made her tear her hair from her head. It made her attempt to scream but remain mute. Just the very thought that occured that maybe he didn't want to die. That maybe he never was ready to go. But he was forced because of her.

Her mind was derailing and everyday got worse and every day pitying eyes looked upon her. All were dead in comparison to the once beautiful blue ones that once regarded her as the most valuable thing ever. She wasn't sure if they knew it yet. She wasn't sure if they were aware that they were lifeless compared to him. It made her laugh to herself at the thought.

Then she found her own eyes one day she happened upon a puddle in the street. The reflection told her things about herself she didn't know. She looked worse of then he had been, a skinny pale sickly creature of torment. The eyes he coveted were not what he would have remembered. Tears streaked down her face in shame.

They didn't see her at the next sunrise as they gathered in a mutual knowledge of responsibility. The eyes that looked upon her with condolence didn't see her. They looked but they didn't see her. A pair of blue eyes ran up to a pair of teal ones. Her tight pink shirt clung to her body in shapely manner.

She held a paper in a hand and looked positively distraught. He evened his yellow shirt out and stared at her bewildered. Surely she had nothing to say to the likes of him.

"Did you see the news?" She cried to the boy. He shook his head. "She drove her car off a cliff last night..."

He dropped his books in pure horror.

* * *

Well...uhh... subtlety is a strange style. Oh and the title is french for Those Eyes. 


	67. Quietus

Danny saw her fall and was soon at her side, he picked her fragile damaged body from off the pavement and delicately cradled her in his arms. His first instinct revealed to him a ghastly truth. It was his own nature, that little voice in the back of his head that spoke of truth. Something his stubborn disposition wouldn't allow to audibly make itself known.

There was no way what the voice was screaming, somewhere in the white spaces of his mind, was true. And even if it was... No he wouldn't let her go, she wasn't going. She was fine perfectly fine. He knew she was tough and she could handle this and bounce right back. She always bounced back. So why not now? He figured today was no different.

"Come on wake up!" He called shaking her by her shoulders.

Her head rolled limply to the side and stayed that way. He shook her again and once again her very limp body shifted but not by her power. Danny became enraged with his own frustration, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't open her eyes. Why wouldn't she complain and tell him he was giving her a headache?

"Come on get up!" He cried louder.

She wasn't gone, she couldn't be. She wouldn't be, there wasn't too much blood. It wasn't that bad of an attack. All the lies he told himself clouded his judgment. And he sat her upright and shook her once more. And still she stayed silent and unmoving. But she had to be only unconscious. He was trembling so much that he couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

But she had to be. Maybe it was he who wasn't breathing.

"Come on get up! Get up! Get up!" He screamed bitterness tore through his throat and tears streaked his face. But he still didn't believe it.

"Danny stop!" Cried a female coming up behind him. She put her thin hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Danny let her go."

"No!" he growled defensively immediately turning his fiery eyes upon her. Sam pulled back in horror for a moment before his eyes softened and tears returned and fell. Danny turned away and Sam allowed herself to but her hand back on his shoulder.

"No..." He whispered and stared down at the girl in his arms. He wouldn't believe it especially after all those awful things he said to her, she wouldn't leave without him saying sorry. She never had before, they couldn't end on a sour note.

Besides it was his job to protect her. And he had never failed before on something that important. He couldn't, being the hero was his main priority, before all else. If he couldn't hold himself to that than how could he ever succeed in anything else?

No, she was fine. He wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Jazz is gone Danny..." Sam said quietly and kneeled beside him as he hugged the body of his sister tighter to him. She didn't want it to be anymore true than he did.

"She can't be..." He sobbed and rocked back and forth. He didn't comprehend the fact that she was there one second and gone the next. If it made no sense it couldn't have been real.

Sam shook her head and still held the shoulder of her hero. Her heart broke as she watched the powerful Danny Phantom sob with a girl who was gone before her time.

"It's the way things go." Sam whispered gently trying to be strong for him.

He shut his eyes and wished he would wake up soon.

* * *

Music seriously makes me write the most random things. Nothing from nowhere I suppose. 


	68. Dream a Dream

Danny stared around the dark corners. He searched the shadows quickly in the hopes of finding some sort of answer. Something, anything, at a time like this he wasn't bound to be fussy. His green eyes skirted across the walls and in every corner, but try as he might he saw nothing but black. He attempted to make light with his ghost energy but it was quickly swallowed up in an endless darkness.

It couldn't have been just a single room, even with no lights it was obvious it went on farther than four walls would allow. Somewhere within the enigmatic domain a soft repetitive dripping echoed. It was slow yet persistent, the sound of water coming from a possibly broken pipe or some sort of leak. The boy just couldn't shake the eeriness that veiled the entire area.

There were many questions that crowded his mind. Reasons for why he was here, how he got there, was there company? All he remembered was collapsing in his bed for some well deserved rest. He didn't recall leaving or experiencing any pain.

_"You're in my world now..."_

Standing still no longer became an option. The young halfa took off running away from anything that might've been nearby. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was doing. But he did know one thing, he had to run. He couldn't see anything and was impassibly grateful he had yet to stumble, or worse.

As he ran he could hear through the darkness things skittering around. He could only imagine what was crawling around him and possibly pursuing him. Danny tried to dispell the idea of anything seething through the shadows invisibly waiting until he passed by at the right moment.

He slowed his pace out of exhausting and realization. He was ridiculous for running away when he had nowhere to go. He convinced himself it was paranoia and only that. All points aside he was sure wherever he was didn't mean that something was out to get him.

A whir of wind sped past his head and continued onward. Ahead he caught sight of a glimmer that is often seen at midnight. He stopped in his tracks an ear piercing scream echoed through the darkness. Time itself seemed to screech to a quick halt it threw him.

The hair on the back of his neck pricked upright and a shiver ran through his very soul. His breath hitched in his throat he knew who that was. Danny valiantly dashed forward intending to protect her. Not a sound echoed through again, not a thud of a body, not a whimper, not a footstep. They only thing was hi harsh breathing.

He felt something cold surround him. His ears picked up on the sharp whirring sound once again. It passed closely by causing the a slight breeze that ruffled his hair. Something raked along his face gently enough so it was noticeable but the skin was left unharmed.

_"With me you'll never be safe Danny."_

Danny shuddered in fear and remained frozen in one spot. His mind battled between running from the mysterious presence or to press forward to find the source of the scream. But as a dead breath fell upon his neck he felt no urge to move at all. Something was there something was whispering things to him in a language he understood without knowing.

His back began to sear and warm liquid drained out and descended downward obeying gravity. He screamed in agony and thrust his body forward. Another gash appeared on his chest. Danny collapsed to the cool and possibly wet floor. He balanced on his knees, warm liquid dripped down his body and dropped to the floor.

"Sam..." Danny whispered thinking of the possibly hurt or even dead girl somewhere a few feet away. Did she even know he was here too? He dropped onto his back taking shallow ragged breaths. Pain shot through his body and he couldn't even seem to focus.

Danny opened one eye and looked up to see two red slits staring back, a blanket of stars glimmered beneath the red glow. The presence sent him into a frantic battle for air. A metallic taste filled his mouth and the smell stung his nose. The same cold feeling gently caressed his face as his breathing slowed.

_" Sweet dreams little halfa."_

_

* * *

_

Gah so busy! This was the most I could get out for you... I can't get the idea of Frightmare out of my mind the villain looks very cool. I think the episode is gonna be called Frightmare...don't know much about the villian itself, I dunno I've only been skimming lightly for all I know it's rumored. But just the thought of a dream encroching ghosts gets me all giddy. 


	69. And Far Away

Danny stared out through the tiny window he had. Everything seemed so distant to him, there but just out of his reach. He held tightly too the bars that often casted their shadows upon him and he gazed out at all that was free and all that he was not. The only light that ever dawned upon his eyes were that of which fell through the tiny rectangle cut in the stone.

The four small walls of his prison seemed to close in on him everyday. As if it weren't cramped enough. Somehow he had to hold is own despite the circumstances. He just had to, somewhere out there others were doing the same for his sake. He longed so bad too be with them all again.

His family, his friends, his love. She was the last one to ever see him among their world. He promised to return to her to them and he'd be back before she knew it. They wouldn't even know he was gone. How long ago had he sworn it to her? Was it two, three years ago? Danny realized he hadn't remembered when he was sixteen.

So young, he was so young. He didn't understand the meaning of forever, it was just a word. He never linked the agony the pain the sorrow the regret to such a simple word. Then at that time nothing like that ever existed. But now he stood so far away from then, from there.

He often dreamt of her beautiful eyes, her soft touch, and breakable soul. Tears of rage streaked down his cheeks but he slowly regained composure. Now was not the time, he'd have to be strong. Today would have to be different, no more, just no more.

He often wondered how long they'd wait? How long she'd wait. She said forever but she didn't understand forever and the things that went with it. He could only hope that she felt nothing like him. The day in and day out of torture and beatings all in order to break him. Was it those lilac eyes that stopped him from letting them destroy him?

Or perhaps his will to live and be free. Liberation was all Danny had longed for, but as his life was wasted in this hole he was starting to realize he was the only one who could save himself. Although the scars, the fresh wounds, and the permanent damaged begged to differ, he'd been fighting all along.

Danny tore himself away from his only glance into freedom and walked along the square shape of the cell. He ran his ripped glove along the stone wall in his own little tradition, he was waiting. His green eyes stared at the door that had no knobs and no windows. He knew it was there as slowly a clicking sound echoed into his room.

He smirked as the door creaked open and the pale stony face revealed itself. He lowered his head so that that devilish grin could not be seen, the green eerie glow cast itself over his disheveled white hair.

"Come on punk time for your beatin'" The Warden laughed.

His heart picked up speed and beat like a war drum. Now was the time.

* * *

And yeah... School is keeping me pretty busy. But I finally got a break in all the work and such and so, because Over The Hills and Far Away was stuck in my head I give you this little oneshot. I've also realized (completely off subject) Tucker doesn't say a lot of inspirational things, that I can remember. I'm trying to work it into one of my stories...but I can't seem to find one or remember one that was all motivational and inspiring, if you guys know any please tell me or I'll never be able to update familiar stranger... 


	70. Looking In: Pamela

_Looking In: Pamela_

_-------------------------_

Pale delicate hands moved across the dark black desk with precision. The place was a mess and it needed tidying whether the inhabitant chose to do so or not, it would be cleaned. She smiled, her family often joked that she had over compulsive disorder but she just liked to clean up, for herself.

Sure the money they had could easily afford around the clock maids but she was too proud to ever use them. Besides she thought as far as the household went it was much safer under her touch. She was an excellent housekeeper. She needed something to occupy her time anyway.

Pulling some red hair away from her face she started putting some of the black books into a neat little pile. She tried to ignore the dreary titles and the scary looking men that graced the cover of her daughter's magazines. She wondered why she couldn't enjoy the normal aspects that most sixteen year olds do. And although she would never agree with the things she had she often was tempted just to pick p one of those books and read it.

But she had more important things to do, like put some of those clothes in their proper settings. She picked up the once neat pile of clean clothes that lay on the floor and began to hang up the pants, skirts, and tops in the closet. She grimaced at some of the corsets that girl owned but was glad that at least she maintained some girl-like qualities to her attire.

The red head sighed looking at the big gray box that held all the clothes she used to try to get her daughter to wear. Her Samantha, who liked to be called Sam, was not the little girl of her dreams. But she still thought the world of her and was so proud of the girl, whether or not she wore pink and won beauty pageants.

She was a strong minded girl of her own and never ever submitted. Now she only ever pushed her daughter to assure that Sam was keeping her morals her main priority. She just couldn't put into words how much she admired that girl, in all her ways. Whether or not they agreed the loved each other.

Skimming over towards the large black iron framed bed Pamela stopped at the bedside table and looked over the picture adorning it. A steel picture frame with raves surrounded Sam's favorite picture of her and her two best friends. Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. She really didn't approve of the fact that she spent all her time with the opposite sex, she didn't believe it was good for her.

But then that Jazz Fenton was often spotted around them too. She sighed, she and her husband absolutely disregarded the Fenton's, the parents and the children, well to be fair mostly Danny. She wondered why Sam never noticed what she noticed, something was wrong with that kid.

Sure as far as it seemed it just came from a weird family, but the bruises, the cuts, the nervousness. Everyone in town suspected something about him. At first she believed he was a bad influence on her daughter, thinking his family's ghost obsession made her the gothic fanatic she was. But now it just seemed he was troubled and neglected.

She sat gently on the edge of the bed and held the picture up for further inspection. She locked eyes with the grinning Danny as he stood happily with her daughter. She wasn't sure if she hated him or if it was just a matter of mistrust. Another thing concerned the mother, her Sammy was starting to exhibit the same wounds he has, he wasn't abusing her was he? But she saw no reason that he would, they weren't together as they had clearly defended over and over.

She dispelled the idea quickly. If he was she knew that Tucker would do something to help her. She and Jeremy thought the world of Tucker, he was a sweet boy who always stood by Sam when Danny seemed to have left them. She'd seen him ease her pain and help her shake her fears. She didn't understand why Sammy just couldn't date him instead.

But as much as Sam denied her affection for Danny, the mother knew it was there. As a push over for romance she would normally get excited and help her daughter win over her crush, but as a parent she wouldn't let her get caught up in something that seemed dangerous and questionable.

Pam placed the picture down on the table top and walked over to the large window that had a good view of the street below. She opened the window to let some fresh air into the room, it seemed to be the only nice thing she could let in without Sam putting back out. She gazed out the window just enjoying the fresh spring air and the silence of the street.

In the corner of her eye she saw two moving objects rush towards the house. They were two figures that she knew well. Her daughter and the delinquent. Both seemingly tired and slightly ruffled.

"Right on time!" Sam exclaimed looking at her watch. "Looks like I'll be able to catch that movie with you guys tomorrow after all. You gonna make it?"

"Duh." He replied cockily. "Don't worry."

She smiled at him happily and Pam watched with interest as they stood close by each other just staring. There was no doubt in her mind that they felt something there. Danny's eyes snapped away from Sam and looked behind her.

"Sam!" He shouted and pushed her out of the way using his body as a shield. There was a light and a yelp and a heavy thud.

The mother could hardly process the event but she knew what happened somehow as she stared down at the boy lying on the ground her daughter sitting half dazed a few inches away. He had saved her, it wasn't believable but he had protected her without a second thought.

She made a quick grab for the purple phone sitting on her daughter's desk and quickly entered the digits for help. She spoke quickly and was never quite sure of what she was saying. From the window she could hear her daughter wailing. Before she knew it she was racing downstairs to meet them. She grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open and saw Sam's eyes snap up to her.

"Mother?" Pamela Manson knew that her daughter wasn't shocked to see her and wouldn't be shocked to know she summoned help. No she knew that Sam was taken aback because the one and only Pamela Manson was crying for Danny Fenton.

* * *

...because...you know there's no explanation. As you can see I did some "spring cleaning" with that At Random set, because there were some stories I couldn't stand any longer. I believe the saying goes "I've had all I can stand and I can't stands no more" or something like that. The only annoying thing is the reviews are forever damned to a sloppy mess of doom...but that doesn't faze me as much. 'nough said. 


	71. Salvation

Sam stared at the scene before her, Danny was down on his hands and knees, defenseless and hurt, and Vlad was about to mercilessly kill him. It went well beyond kicking someone when they were down. Her eyes sparkled with tears but she swallowed them. She couldn't, she wouldn't let Danny die. The world needed him, not her, him.

With her athletic speed she raced forward skidding to a halt in front of him just as a fatal shot was fired. Danny didn't receive it. The halfa looked up as the moment played before him in what seemed like slow motion. And just like that the girl he'd idolized and adored feel to the ground, blood spilling from her side and mouth, tears falling from her closed eyes.

Danny couldn't speak, everything played out like a silent movie as he immediately gathered her in his arms. He watched her as she clenched her teeth in agony her hands shaking and still balled in fists. He put a hand over her wound offering comfort tears brimmed his eyes while looking over her paling face.

Sam's features relaxed slightly at his touch but she was dying. And he was well aware. He bit his lip painfully and clutched her hand with his free hand. "You can't..." He whispered hurtfully. She was clutching back, barely.

He knew the painful truth it was already too late. Moving her was not an option the shock could kill her, if he didn't accidentally tear her wound more from movements. They would have to stay there and he could do nothing else but be with her.

Danny watched with desperation and uselessness as Sam fought to survive. It was the one battle he couldn't fight for her. It was the only battle he should've been fighting, this was all his fault and his stupid rivalry. It was his fault and he would never forgive himself, never. He loved her and he killed her, no matter who fired, it all came back to him in the end.

He cradled her head in one arm and kept holding her hand. He let her lay there with her face buried in his chest and tried so badly to keep her there with them. But the ghost boy could feel her agony and misery through her body for the first time in his half life he was absorbing human pain. Sam's pain, her death.

Still the tears flowed down her cheeks, he would've wept with her but he feared that the tears wouldn't stop if they fell. He held tight praying for her life knowing there was nothing more he could do. He nuzzeled her cheek gently wishing to take some pain from her.

Danny squeezed tighter but Sam's grip became looser until it was as limp as a doll's hand. Her head fell backward without the aid of her holding it up.

"Sam, no..." He whimpered staring at her still features. "No!" Danny screamed rage choking him and sorrow betraying his intensity, the heartbreak written clearly on his face.

He blinked the tears back letting his head fall to his chest his hair shading his eyes. Danny's entire body trembled with a different power he'd never felt before. Hate. Slowly he rolled his head upward to face the enemy, the murderer.

"You..." He growled darkly. His accusing eyes baring into a very startled Vlad, who was devastated by the mistake, granted he could never be quite like Danny.

"Daniel I..." He sputtered putting his arms up for protection from Danny's glare. "She wasn't... I didn't..." But he was at loss for words, he wronged the boy and knew it was too late for apologies.

Danny quietly let Sam's head lay against the soft grass and got up to stand. His balled his bloodied gloves into tight fists that immediately glowed. His eyes were taking on a rare plutonium green that seemed unreal on his human like face. Vlad backed up, well knowing the fierceness of loss.

The elder halfa for the first time feared Danny, he never thought the boy a threat before. But now he had Sam's blood on his hands and Danny wasn't going to let him live it down. Or let him live. It was true that when some people are lost in rage they can't think straight and will act upon killer instincts.

"Daniel please..." The boy was standing a few feet from him now, hands burning brightly with prepared energy. He sneered angrily ignoring the very pathetic way Vlad was holding himself.

He put his hands forward in a ready attempt to thrust the energy forward and drive it through Vlad but he stopped midway his mouth half open. A salty bitter taste came to his mouth, a tear. Danny let his hands fall and the ecto-plasm fade as more tears fell and he dropped his head as he cried silently. Sam would never ever want him to be this, this wasn't what she sacrificed herself for.

"I'm no better than you..." Danny uttered softly and dropped to his knees and shook with the sobs that wracked his body. Vlad hung his head as he watched Danny mourn his friend's death and he felt utterly ashamed and mournful for the little goth girl.

He kneeled beside his arch enemy and cautiously placed a hand over his back. Danny didn't fight it and simply stayed there head down and tears falling into the soft grass. The boy dug his fingers into the earth clutching it for some sort of stability.

"I'm so sorry Danny." Vlad sincerely said his voice carrying it's own sadness. Despite their bitter rivalry and disagreements, they were both human and very much mortal. Danny shook his head gently then backed onto his haunches and looked up with a tear stained face.

"Kinda funny how the people we take for granted... are the ones we'd miss the most..." He murmured a soft breeze carrying his white bangs across his face.

Vlad swallowed hard as Danny turned to look back at the girl's body. A destroyed sigh tore through his throat and a soft white light enveloped him. Danny stood up and turned his back on Vlad who was still kneeling there slightly confused and on guard of what Danny was up to.

"I think you should go..." Danny said his voice was hallow the only thing that kept him looking lively was his hair blowing gently against the nighttime breeze.

Vlad half expected him to turn and face him when he didn't obey immediately. But the young sixteen year old kept his back turned showing no interest in looking at him. "And Vlad, " He interrupted before the billionaire could make a quick get away. "If I ever see or hear from you again...I'll kill you." He stated his hands curled into loose fists.

It wasn't a threat it was a promise and Vlad decided it was time he left the teenager to his business. Danny sighed as the area around them grew silent it was just him now and Sam. He forced a smile as he walked over to her and bent down over her bloody still body he shivered at the sight but swallowed hard to except it. Somehow he knew she was right.

Gently he closed her pale violet eyes and then gathered her limp body in his arms. "I'll take care of you Sam..." He whispered burying his head in her hair and began his walk.

* * *

I have not been having a good week at all, so well you know me and my ways of torturting my favorite characters... 


	72. Terminus III

_Terminus III: If And When We Rise Again_

---------

Everything had been set in a state of utter darkness. The only light was the sickly and eerie red glow that had settled over the town. Everything was dead, the vegetation was almost all scorched black, the waters tainted with blood. The society had been torn down leaving only a few defiant structures standing among the ruble.

Fierce winds howled through the land quickly picking up a few brittle leaves left on a lone tree. The fall children blew mercilessly around obeying the wind's commands and were soon swept across the ground. They tumbled against a building and the little brown leaves fell backward and wedged themselves in one of the holes in the concrete.

Their rest was disturbed as a combat boot came down upon them and crushed them without a second thought. The owner of the boot stood on the empty street with another standing loyally beside her. She readjusted a strap that went across her tattered and bloody clothes tightly.

The boy beside her used his sleeve to wipe some blood from his glasses. He turned to face the pale girl standing beside him as she adjusted her belt that held an assortment of weapons.

"Did you get word on Jazz?" She asked not looking up from what she was doing. Her face stern and serious.

He shook his head. "No." He replied mournfully. "Sam I don't think she made it."

Sam continued fiddling with the latch on the front then grew frustrated as another wave of harsh reality washed over her. She growled angrily and threw her hands down. "He's going to kill us!" She wailed and began pacing.

This whole thing was just unforgivable. Valerie, the Fentons, her parents, Tucker's parents, kids from school, teachers, and the list went on. They were all gone forever lost to the destruction. Some buried beneath rubble others lying somewhere in the streets and fields motionless and cold. No one was left to lay them to rest, no one was there to mourn for them.

Tucker watched her giving her some space to vent her anger and sorrow. Times were difficult and with Jazz gone they were all that was left of the town. All that stayed had been killed, all that had left were not going to come back. And whose to say that once they were gone that the evil wouldn't attack the rest of the world.

Sam continued to pace and mutter curses under her breath and Tucker stood there watching. He was still in shock that everything had gone so wrong so fast. It was still so sudden too, everyone was living their lives in content. Then that strange darkness fell over them all, the evacuation alarms sounded people panicked and attempted to leave, but not all made it. Others fought but no one had triumphed.

Sam and Tucker only had each other now as they stood in the streets of the desolate town. How could everyone just be wiped out so quickly, how could so much damaged be caused in practically no time?

Sam let out a screech of rage and began pounding at one of the few buildings left standing. Her fists made hard banging sounds as she beat on the bricks for her own therapy. Tucker ran over to her and calmed her grabbing her hands and holding them in his as she crumpled defeated to her knees.

"Sam, please try to get a hold of yourself." He soothed in any attempt to get the teenager to her feet.

"Why Tuck why?" She shouted tears falling from her eyes. "Everyone is gone and no one can save us. No one will. And this is all my fault they're dead because of me!"

"No!" He growled pulling her back up and firmly grasping her shoulders. "It was never you're fault you did nothing wrong. I promise you, you had nothing to do with this Sam."

Sam let her head hang she wouldn't believe him. There was no other explanation for what had happened except that she had been stupid. Stupid enough to come up with crazy ideas and stupid enough to turn away from someone who needed her.

"Sam." Tucker called lightly lifting her chin upward and forcing eye contact. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes things just happen that we can't control."

"Oh Tucker." Sam gasped and threw herself into his arms. "Why is it so unfair?" She cried seeking comfort from her friend.

Tucker ran his hand through her dusty black hair to soothe her. He hushed her and soon she calmed down and stayed in his arms. At this moment he was grateful for the contact. They were hurt in every possible and they needed each other. Through the devastation they couldn't forget that they had their needs.

"Well isn't this touching?" A dark voice mocked.

Sam and Tucker broke apart instantly forgetting their pain and went to battle position. But within a matter of seconds, before anything could be done, Tucker was blasted backwards. She only managed a small screech as her best friend was pushed away, leaving her standing alone.

"You can forget about Tucker, he's gone." He confirmed casually watching Sam back step in a poor attempt to get to him. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be. Her fear was melting away and being replaced by a cold dark feeling.

"You always did the right thing!" She shouted looking him in the eye. "Why this? Everyone who believed in you, you destroyed. What the hell Danny what happened to you! What!" She was letting tears slide down her face, how could she be the last one standing? Why her?

She fingered the ecto-gun on her belt her face set in a deep scowl as she glared up at the bright green eyes. He glared down at her a vicious smirk on his face. She loved him once, but now she had nothing but hate for him. Killing him though, it would take every fiber of her being to bring herself to that. But he did it somehow, she had to for them, for Tucker.

"Oh Sammy, you aren't going to hurt me are you?" He asked innocently floating closer to her until he was in front of her face. He enjoyed the few moments he had gazing into her amethyst eyes with her warm breath playing against his lips.

"I swear." She shuddered as he touched her face gently smoothing his gloved fingers over her skin.

"Poor Sammy, she never knew I was always saving her for last. Always." He explained lovingly floating slowly behind her. She gasped at a sudden realization of his words her mind was reeling as he continued to caress her.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around to face him once more. "You..."

"It's over Sam!" He shouted raising his glowing fists.

Sam screamed as her world faded to darkness. She briefly caught sight of Tucker lying beside her and all she could mull over in her few seconds of life was how this could've happened. Then finally the darkness took her away from the world.

* * *

Yes...I bet you're like...wait I didn't read Terminus I or II, why is there a III? Well I wanted to work backwards, cause I can. So this is more of the you-know-the-ending-but-not-the-begining thing. I told you I wouldn't abandon At Random, heh heh... 


	73. Terminus II

_Terminus II: The Process of Separation_

---------

Alone, he was so alone; he'd not been used to such solitude. It had been a gradual decline he was willing to admit, but still he wasn't sure how far he could go. But he was alone, for now that was all that mattered. 

It had started so unnoticeably at first, a few missed or ignored calls, then a few plans blown off, small things. Suddenly she wouldn't slow down to let him catch up in the halls and strangely he didn't have time to listen nor did he ever mention little things to him. They didn't seem as attached to him anymore.

Danny could understand for a while, he often left them to fight ghosts and it wasn't their fault that they got tired of waiting up. They weren't responsible for protecting the world, after all they were just normal kids, _normal._ He wasn't, he was Danny Phantom, he could never be normal. And he could never be what they could, sure they could dabble in the abnormalities of his life but they could resort back.

They would never understand that he could never be like them. And that was tearing him from them, Sam and Tucker. And they were so blissfully ignorant of their friend's troubles. He wondered bitterly, why _should_ they care? Soon they'd begin dating new people make new friends and then completely forget about him.

The secret he thought was keeping them together was actually slowly driving a wedge between himself and Tucker and Sam. He never thought that it would happen like that. Danny always thought that his heroic edge would always keep them tight, with all the uncertainty and all the adventure, that they'd never part and would be friends forever.

And if they were so easily driven away then what was stopping the rest of humanity from slowly detaching itself from him. Danny was a bit odd, enough so that people would start to talk. And before long they'd all label him troubled, if not dangerous, or unstable. A hatred suddenly seemed to snake itself up his spine causing a shiver.

How long before he was a complete outcast with a reputation he didn't deserve. They'd all call him crazy...crazy. They wanted crazy? A twisted smile took a hold of Danny's features, the term would be plastered on him inevitably, so why shouldn't he work to deserve it?

Why not give the whole term new meaning, because crazy was just a word people just liked to throw around. Crazy, they wanted to call him crazy, he'd show them crazy. Danny's fingers held tighter to the window pane as he gazed out over the street, he was shaking but he liked it.

No, they weren't going to be able to push Danny aside, not this easily. People might consider this revenge, but no this wasn't going to be about revenge, this was just something he was meant to do. He'd prove to him what crazy really meant and he'd show him that he was never meant to be forgotten about.

Oh the things he would do the fear he could already taste it. Carnage, horror, pain, grief, it all swarmed in his head. Everyone deserve it, since well the lives of the wicked should be cut short and for the rest of them death would be a release. Imagery swirled in his head, this wasn't like him it scared him and he loved it.

And she, oh she'd be so beautiful, the last thing standing out amongst the dead. He could imagine the fearful violet lost in all the ashes. She'd be perfect then, she wouldn't be able to leave him then.

He'd been gripping so hard that the window cracked and shattered all around him. Shimmering sharp pieces dropped dangerously but caught light in the most amazing way shinning reflections of the sun and his blood. A large grin spread across his face, his concerned parents they'd come to see if he was okay. And he, he would act on his plan, he'd gain his power he'd show the world.

Darkness clouded his mind, his eyes burning with a desire for destruction. With what little sanity he held, he had to wonder what thing really led him to this point just as the door opened.

"Danny are you alright?"

* * *

Oh my goodness, when I rewrote this chapter for about the fifth time I didn't think this one would turn out so brutal. 


End file.
